10) Writing the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the tenth book in the Tales Saga and the second book in Tales Saga TNG. The Tales Saga is an alternate version of Yu-Gi-Oh rewriting the story from the end of Battle City onwards. Five years have passed and the bond the trio share is as strong as ever. But with Crovell returning like a wrecking ball, no one, especially not the three of them, can escape his chaos unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A light wind swept gently round him, as he stared around the crowded square lit by the warming glow of street lamps and office lighting. He couldn't help but think the detail was perfect, even down to the positioning of jumbo TV monitors on the high rise buildings around him.

'Hey, what's the matter is everything okay?' The sixteen year old brunette to the right of him's voice sounded with perfect timing.

Turning towards her, he couldn't help but smirk at the craftsmanship which went into making her.

'Yes Téa, it was nothing,' he suppressed his urge to add the million or so puns circling his mind.

'Hey Yugi, there you are,' a familiar voice called from behind them.

'It's Mai Valentine,' he informed his companion, as he turned towards the voice, pleased that the timing was finally just right.

'Oh joy,' Téa groaned as she too turned round.

'I know you guys missed me,' Mai happily ran towards them.

'It's such a shame we don't hang out more often.'

'Yes, it is, isn't it,' she pulled Téa into a gentle neck-lock. 'You look snazzy Téa, is this a date?'

'We're just sleeping together Mai.'

'Wait, _what_?' He broke character and stared up towards one of the TV monitors.

The sound of laughter reached his ears, as the scene around him froze and a window containing the rather smug faces of his friends appeared.

'What part of sticking to the script do you guys not understand?'

'The part that actually says we have to,' the blonder of the two continued to laugh, as his velvet brown eyes shone mischievously in his sixteen year old face.

'We have one week to finish this, the time for messing about is over,' he gritted his teeth.

'Hey I thought I was supposed to be the Kaiba of the group,' the other boy rolled his eyes. 'And come on Lus, a few changed words isn't hard to alter back.'

'Yeah, whatever,' he folded his arms moodily.

'So you want to continue or not?'

'Tomorrow.'

'But you said yourself…'

'I know what he said,' he glared up at him, 'but I'm not in the mood for this anymore.'

'Geez, when did you lose your sense of humour?'

'When I almost died.'

'Oh come on, that was five years ago,' he gave a half cough, half laugh noise of disapproval, 'and we both know its not true Lus Moto.'

'Yeah, well,' he shrugged.

'Look,' Arados suddenly appeared next to him, 'we know our joke was probably counterproductive, but give us a break; we were up all night working on this.'

'And I shouldn't complain because I wasn't?'

'That's not what he means.' Taylor sighed, as he too appeared beside him. 'He's just saying that we both needed… a laugh. You of all people should understand that.'

Angrily, he shrugged and turned away from them. He didn't know why, but he got like this sometimes. His mood would suddenly flip a full circle and he found himself completely unable to control his temper.

'Come on Lus,' Arados chided gently, 'you've got to admit it was funny.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'Yeah it was,' Taylor pulled Lus into a neck-lock and riling his temper further by ruffling his scruffy reddish brown hair.

'Get the hell off me,' he pulled away from him, 'I'm not in the mood.'

The other two exchanged a wary glance.

'Okay, okay, we're sorry,' Arados averted his gaze, 'chill, okay?'

Growling in inexplicable agitation, he used his gift to hide himself from their sight.

'Lus, you're just being childish now,' Taylor rolled his eyes.

'Am not,' he continued to sulk.

'Lus please…'

'Please what?'

'Please don't do this.'

'Do what?'

'Sulk.'

'I'm not sulking.'

Taylor and Arados exchanged another glance. He knew what they were thinking. Or at least he thought he knew. Turning, he made to leave; he didn't want to be around them right now. But, just as he reached the door, his body suddenly flooded with pain. Gasping, he found himself bent double within a matter of seconds, his invisibility clicking off as he dropped heavily to his knees.

'Lus, are you okay?' His friends anxiously ran towards him.

Everything in him wanted to scream at them to help him, but the words refused to pass his lips. Breathing in convulsions, he slowly allowed himself to fall onto his side as his body began to shake with uncontrollable violence.

'It's okay Lus,' Arados reassured him, as his arms suddenly gripped him tightly.

'We're here for you, you got that?' Now it was Taylor's turn to comfort him. 'It'll pass, you've just got to calm down.'

Lus's eyes strained to blink as they stared blankly at everything and nothing. His head snaked of its own accord, out of sync with the rest of his fitful body and every second struggled breath escaped with a strained squeak.

'Lus, Lus its okay, you've just got to calm down, you've just got to breathe.'

'I… I… I… can't breathe,' he somehow managed. 'I can't breathe, I can't breathe.'

'Yes you can. Lus you can breathe.'

'No,' he moaned, before mouthing meaningless words.

'Lus you can,' his friend's voice continued, 'Lus you are. You are.'

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,' he repeated the word to the point of gibberish. 'I… I can't… I… I can't… I… make it stop… m-make it stop.'

'Its okay, its okay, its okay,' Arados's voice was low and almost tearful, 'its okay.'

Half sobbing, half panting, he slowly felt the tension lift from his body. The convulsions softened into shivers and his jagged breathing began to deepen. Exhaustedly he lay there as his body came to a quiet stop.

'Its okay,' Taylor breathed as he gently stroked the hair out of his eyes. 'See, everything's okay.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sighing contently, he allowed his eyes to stare up into the mass of blue burr above him as his fingers idly moved across the bumpy paper on the blanket next to him. If he were being truly honest, he wasn't really interested in what it said because his mind was more concerned with the sleeping body using his stomach as a pillow, as they both lay in the warmth of a slowly setting sun. It was Saturday afternoon and he honestly couldn't think of anything better he could have been doing with his time. Giving up on reading, he moved his hand from the page to his lover's head and shifted his gaze towards him. This was pretty much the perfect distance for him to be, just close enough to make out the features of his face without them being too hazy, too indistinguishable or too blurred to make out.

A soft smile pulled across his face, as he gently stroked the hair back from his lover's forehead.

'I'm not asleep.'

'Who said you were,' he smirked.

Slowly the sleeper's eyes flickered open and he gave a weary sighed.

'What time is it?'

'I don't know.'

'Have you checked on…?'

'I'm sure their fine.'

'Seto,' groaning slightly, Tristan sat up and blinked away the sleep, 'you were supposed to be keeping an eye on them.'

'No,' he corrected, 'you were supposed to be keeping an eye on them; keeping an eye on things isn't exactly my strong suit, remember?'

'You don't have to be able to see them to keep an eye on them,' Tristan's hazy form appeared to stretch, 'and we both know the second I feel asleep they became your responsibility.'

'I thought you weren't asleep.'

'Seto.'

'Look, I might not have been _watching _them, but I have been keeping an ear out, they're fine.'

As if someone had been waiting for this exact moment a shrill scream cut cleanly through the air, startling both of them.

'That doesn't sound like fine to me,' Tristan was on his feet and heading back towards the house before Kaiba had time to take a breath.

'Damnit,' he carefully got to his feet and made his own way towards the house.

His first few steps caused him to wince more than slightly, as much as he might like Tristan's closeness, the weight of his head wasn't exactly good for his old wounds. Still there was no time for him to focus on that now and before he'd even made it inside the hazy blob of his nephew emerged from the house. Without hesitation Kaiba scooped the five year old into his arms, almost getting a mouthful of softly ringletted white hair for his efforts. As much as he knew his nephew wanted to be picked up, he was too heavy for Kaiba to do so anymore. Instead he remained crouched at his height, trying to comfort the distressed child as the blob which would be his eight year old niece sauntered into view.

Kaiba didn't need to be able to see her face to know she was making no attempt at hiding her guilt. He held his nephew just far enough away to be able to make out a red blotch on his face; no doubt a hand print left by his ever loving sister.

'CiCi,' Tristan was the first in with an impatient, scolding sigh, 'what have you been told about using your powers against your brother?'

'The little Hateling deserved it,' there was no trace of remorse in her voice.

'CiCi.'

'I'm not apologising.'

'Oh yes you are,' Kaiba did his best to shoot her a disapproving look as he continued to comfort her brother.

'Why should I? It's not like it's going to scar. My bet is that it's already healing.'

'That's not that point.'

'Then what is?'

'The point is that your parents did not leave us in charge of you, for you to treat your brother this way.'

'No,' her voice was filled with spiteful tones, 'they left you in charge of us so that they could abandon us.'

'CiCi,' his voice became tight and stern, 'your parents did not abandon you.'

'Really, then remind me, who named the little Hateling, because my parents couldn't even be bothered to do that?'

'That's not the point CiCi, they had their reasons…'

'But they had no right,' he could hear the wobble of crocodile tears in her voice. 'They had no right to abandon me and leave that Hateling in their place.'

'This attention seeking has to stop CiCi, its not going to work anymore.'

A loud, almost devil like hiss pushed its way out of her as she turned and stormed off through the house. Giving yet another heavy sigh, he turned his attention back towards his nephew.

'Is he okay?' Tristan sounded concerned.

'He's fine,' he shook his head dismissively, 'it's her I'm worried about.'

'Then in future you'll remember why one of us needs to keep an eye on them or else your brother might not have two children to come back to.'

'He doesn't anyway,' he carefully stroked some of the white curls back from the youngster's teary face, 'after all the time we've spent raising him, Damon's ours.'

* * *

The second she saw the pale look on his face and the concern in his friends' eyes, her heart sank. He was getting worse and there was nothing she could do about it.

'What happened this time?' She watched almost helplessly as Arados and Taylor left their friend to rest.

'We don't know,' Arados's face filled with a weak half smile. 'We didn't mean to upset him, but we can't seem to do anything right at the moment.'

'No one can,' she shook her head and sighed. 'The doctors think it might be the stress of your project getting to him, but whenever I tell him to take a day off…'

'Yeah,' Taylor nodded understandingly, 'he's the same with us, but at least it'll be over soon.'

'Hopefully before it kills him,' her voice was filled with a more sullen tone than she'd intended.

The boys exchanged a glance, but said nothing. For a few moments there was silence, broken only by the exaggerated ticking of the clock in the hall.

'You two should leave,' she was the one to speak first, 'there's nothing more you can do here.'

Nodding, they did as they were told and swiftly she positioned herself on the couch next to her son. He barely even flinched as she sat down, his eyes focused on the black TV screen ahead of him.

'You know a day or two off really wouldn't hurt. I'm sure Tay and Ara will manage fine without you.'

'I'm sure they would,' his voice was mute.

'So then why don't you?'

He gave a heavy sigh, but said nothing.

'Do you want something to eat?' She decided it might be time to change the subject.

'No,' he cringed.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm not hungry,' slowly he sat up, before shakily getting to his feet.

'Where are you going?' She half got up in concern.

'To my room,' he gave her a dismissive flick of his hand, 'to do the only thing I seem to be good at these days. Sleep,' he gave a bitter sounding laugh. 'And if I'm lucky, maybe I won't wake up.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I missed you yesterday.'

The words made him smile as he rested his head back against the trunk of the tree they were sat under.

'No you didn't,' his voice was light and almost playful, 'you're not allowed to miss me. We're not like that, remember? And besides, you know I was busy.'

'I didn't miss you like that,' his companion averted his gaze, 'I meant I missed talking to you.'

'Oh.'

'I mean,' he felt his companion's hand rest on top of his own, 'I could have… would have missed you like that, if we were, but…'

'We're not.'

'Right, we're not.'

There were a few moments of silence, during which time the other's hand did not move.

'So do you have a lot left to do?'

'Not really,' he sighed, 'it's just a matter of making sure there are no game breaking glitches left.'

'Do you need any help with that?' His companion shifted closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Sorry,' he shook his head, 'but I think Lus would kill me and Ara would bury the body if I let you get involved. This is supposed to be _our_ project, remember?'

'I offered to help, not take over,' he voice was filled with sulking tones.

'I know, but they're pretty touchy.'

'And you're not,' his companion giggled at the obvious pun.

'Drake, we're not like that,' blushing slightly, he turned away. 'We're just two friends who're both… _confused_. Because…'

'Because we both have reasons to be confused,' he snuggled in closer, before sighing. 'I had a bad dream again last night.'

'I'm sorry. What was it about?'

'I lost this,' he held up his right arm, revealing a silver cuff, 'and everyone around me kept making wishes. Bad wishes, which I had to grant.'

'Was… was _she_ in it?'

'No.'

'Did you… did you want her to be in it?'

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'Why would I want _her_ to be in it?'

'Because she…' he couldn't bring himself to say it and the pair instantly pulled away from each other.

A long and awkward silence then descended between them.

'Do you think I'd be confused if it wasn't for _her_?' Drake's voice dripped with bitterness.

'I don't know,' he gritted his teeth, 'probably not.'

'Then you'd be in this on your own.'

'Oh, I don't know about that, I'm sure I could find someone.'

'Like who?'

'I don't know, but there are plenty of confused teenagers out there. And at thirteen, you barely even qualify.'

'And at sixteen you should know better,' Drake huffed and folded his arms, 'but here we are.'

'Yes,' he lowered his gaze, 'here we are,' sighing heavily, he turned back towards him. 'I'm sorry.'

'Humph.'

'I mean it,' an imploring look spread across his face, 'I'm just tired and worried. Lus had another fit today; he's getting worse.'

'I'm sorry,' Drake shuffled closer to him again, 'I shouldn't have mentioned my nightmare.'

'It's okay,' he shook his head dismissively, 'I'm the one who should apologise; I guess I was just…'

'Jealous.'

'Not jealous,' he lowered his voice, 'because that would make us like _that_ and we're not.'

'Then you were jealous for a different reason, but you were definitely jealous.'

'Maybe…' as he said this he felt Drake's head flop back against his shoulder.

'Do you ever wish we were like that?'

'Do you?'

'If my answer matches yours, then it was a pretty pointless question.'

'We're not like that.'

'We could be.'

'Aye. But we're not. Because we're just two confused friends and this is just a phase, we'll get over it.'

'Yeah,' his voice was mute, 'and if we don't?'

'We will.'

'But if we don't, will we… will we be like _that_ then?'

'We will get over this phase Drake, because we're not like that,' he sighed. 'But if… _if_ we are, then… then I'm glad I'm mortal immortal.'

'Why?'

'Because else I'm fairly sure I'd be dead.'

* * *

Silently Jo stared at the book in front of her. She was supposed to be reading it for Literature, but she just couldn't find the motivation to do so. It wasn't that the book was boring; it was that she couldn't see the point. She'd spent most of the last five years feeling as though nothing had a point anymore and, if it wasn't for the retention of her superior intellect, she was fairly sure she'd be failing every subject by now. As it was she was barely skating by and her school reports all agreeing that she _wasn't_ _trying hard enough_.

But she didn't care. How could she care about anything when her sole purpose for existing had gone? She was a nobody now and her elder brother's continual absence just proved that. But if he never came back it would mean nothing, because she was nothing now. He'd left because of her, because she became nothing and wouldn't come back until she was something again. There wasn't a single day when those thoughts didn't circle round her mind, making her pine for everything she'd lost because of her _noble sacrifice_.

Sighing again, she reached for the book and picked it up. Thumbing through a few pages, she began ideally reading it from a random point. For a few moments she was bored enough with it to want to toss it aside again, but then something caught her attention. Something so wonderfully unbelievable she couldn't stop staring at it. Drawing her eyes away, she glanced nervously about the room. But there was no one there, just her. Smiling secretively to herself, she held the book to her and knowingly closed her eyes. Nothing was in good company and that company could only get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Having agreed to take the rest of the day off and too pensive for anything else, Arados Lutoni took himself off for his second favourite activity. Running. As the most athletically built of the three Ohpayo cousins, and by far the fittest, he found physical exertion like this not only relaxing, but a great way of blowing off steam. And boy did he ever need to blow off steam.

Taking a break at a single metallic bench in the park he was running through, he took a swig of his bottled water and stared, with strange contentment, around him. A couple of female joggers, both in their mid to late twenties, passed by giving him curious glances as they did. A few seconds later they passed him again, this time in the opposite direction and he couldn't help but grit his teeth. Taylor might have been ruggedly handsome and Lus was undeniably a pretty boy, but Arados was an Adonis. And boy did he know it.

The girls passed him for a third time and this time he gave them a look of acknowledgement. Blushing, they both stopped and he wondered casually over to them.

'Seen something you like?' He kept his voice light and free of arrogance.

One of them giggled and the other blushed further.

'You know I'm only sixteen, right? I mean, I look it, don't I?'

'No,' one of them squeaked, 'not at all.'

'Well I am,' he focused his gaze on her, 'which means I'm far too young for women of your age to be ogling. I mean, what do I look like, a piece of meat?'

'No,' she shook her head, clearly shocked by his reaction.

'How would you feel if I were ogling you?'

'I…'

'Admit it, you'd hate it. You'd ask me why I thought looks were more important than the person you were underneath. You'd call me sexist, but the truth is you're just as bad. I'm a sixteen year old boy, with a brain, who's not looking to get laid every fifteen seconds. There are more important things in life than that. Now if you don't mind,' turning from them, he sprinted off, leaving them to contemplate his words.

He knew he should just let things like that go, but more and more lately he was finding it difficult not to speak his mind. Okay so maybe he wasn't losing his temper every fifteen seconds like Lus appeared to be, but it was definitely bubbling below the surface just as much. Lowering his head slightly, he lost himself in his chosen course of exercise again; not noticing anything around him, until he bumped head first into someone.

'S-sorry,' his eyes lifted apologetically towards them.

His heart almost stopped dead in his chest when he saw who it was.

'Kayrty,' the darkly familiar figure greeted, 'hige asta sai?'

'I… I'm fine,' he stammered, 'but… but what are you doing here.'

'Sai ketan vun reno mero nier,' he smirked.

'Yes… but…'

'Khesta xio ven noh? Khesta kesta?'

'Yeah.'

'Beto ven baias zes muton mai soulless,' there was a deliberate slowness to the way he spoke which made the words feel even worse than they already were.

'Wh-what?' He breathed in disbelief.

'Ven baias zes muton mai soulless,' he repeated.

'I... I can't believe I'm hearing this.'

'Recena solues yie.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no; you can't want that.'

'Karto ven?'

'No, because it's sick.'

'Ven keta. Stas yie mitte ven yeug.'

'Why?'

'Because I need her like that,' he leant in close in order to breathe the words into his ears, before vanishing without a trace.

Swallowing sickly, Arados stared into the space he'd just occupied too stunned to move. After all this time... after all this time his brother had returned and that was what he wanted? His body began to tremble with anger, contracting his hands into tight fists. With an enraged cry he vented his fury on a nearby tree, shaking the poor oak to its core and causing a sizeable portion of its crumbling structure to break away. He then ran his fingers back through his mop of hair and his anger boiled over into tears; sobbing uncontrollably, he sank to the ground.

'I won't let you do it, I won't let you do it, I won't let you do it,' the words quickly turned into some kind of ominous mantra. 'I won't.'

* * *

'Arados, are you okay?' Mai frowned at him in concern, when he returned home, pale faced and his cheeks stained with tears.

'Lus had another fit today,' he shifted his gaze away.

'That's not it,' she studied him for a moment, 'what else happened?'

'Nothing,' he swallowed awkwardly, as he clearly tried to bite back tears.

'You're not the only Sensory Empath in this family Arados, I know you're lying to me,' she folded her arms, 'and badly at that.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' he moved away from her.

'Just because I don't use my empathic abilities as often as you do, doesn't mean I can't tell when you _need_ to talk about something. You _need_ to talk about this.'

'Maybe,' his voice was low as he remained with his back to her, 'but that doesn't mean I can.'

'What happened?'

For a few moments he stood there, clearly struggling to find any words at all. The confused turmoil of his emotions made it difficult for her to even hazard a guess at what he was about to say, so instead she just prayed it wasn't as bad as she feared.

'Crovell,' he eventually managed, in a voice so wispy she was barely even sure he'd spoken.

'You saw your brother?'

'Yes,' he visibly gritted his teeth.

'But... that's good, isn't it?'

'No. No it's very, very bad.'

'Why? What did he say? Why has he upset you?'

For a long while her son was silent.

'Ara,' she ventured, 'is he not coming back?'

'If only,' a half sob, half laugh like noise escaped him, 'because if he's smart enough to stay away, I won't have to kill him.'

'What?' She chocked, unable to believe the coldness of his words.

'I don't want to kill him,' his voice was wispy and hoarse, 'but if he sets one foot… if he comes anywhere near… mortal immortal or not, I will hunt him down and I will kill him.'

'Arados, you don't mean that. You... you can't mean that.'

'Read my emotions Mum, you know I do,' he met her gaze.

'But... why? What has he done?'

'Its not what he's done, it's what he wants to do.'

'And... what is that?'

Again he didn't reply. Instead he just lowered his head and looked disgustedly sick.

'Arados, what does he want to do?'

'Jo,' again his voice was low and tense.

'What?' She laughed in nervous confusion.

'He wants to do Jo,' his gaze lifted up towards her again.

She made a slight noise of disbelief, before giving him a look which bordered amusement and shock.

'No,' she shook her head, 'you must have misunderstood him.'

'There was no misunderstanding; his words were crystal clear.'

'What... what exactly did he say?'

'Ven baias zes muton mai soulless.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jo had sensed she was being watched long before anyone entered the room, but she refused to acknowledge their presence until she could see them. She sat there, for nearly a full half hour, pretending to read before a shuffling beside her bedroom door caused her to raise her gaze. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him there, his mop of sandy blond hair falling messily over his face and his arms folded over his black and white long sleeved top.

'You're back,' she breathed, unable to contain her excitement.

He didn't reply. Instead he remained stood there with his head lowered.

'Where…' her excitement mixed with nerves, 'where have you been?'

Again he didn't reply, but he did lift his gaze towards her, studying her hard. There was something about the look in his eyes which made it difficult for her to tell if he wanted to hurt her or...

'I… I know you're still mad at me for what I did. I know I'm not your equal anymore, but…' she swallowed hard, 'please... please don't go away again.'

He tilted his head thoughtfully, but maintained his silence.

'Please,' she pulled herself off of the bed and took half a step towards him, 'I couldn't stand for you to leave again. I need you.'

At her last line a smirk appeared on his face and he finally made to say something to her when…

'Jo!' Her mother's voice shattered everything and, as she burst into her room, her former visitor instantly vanishing. 'Jo, Jo are you alright?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'in fact I'm better than alright.'

'Good,' a look of relief spread across her face. 'Can you come with me please?'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want you on your own right now.'

'Why not?'

'Because…' her mother hesitated, before a tight smile formed on her lips. 'Something has happened and… and…'

'What's happened?'

'It doesn't matter. Could you please come with me?'

'Mum what is it? What's going on?'

'I just…'

'Mum don't shield me; I might be powerless now, but I told you never to shield me. What's happened?'

'Cro… you're brother has returned.'

'I know,' she couldn't help but smile, 'I saw him.'

'You did,' a look of alarm spread across her features. 'What did he do?'

'Nothing,' she sighed, 'you came in and he disappeared.'

'He was in here?' Her eyes were wide with fear. 'In your room?'

'Yes.'

'Oh god.'

'Mum, what's wrong? Why has Crovell's return got you so freaked out?'

'Because…' she hesitated again. 'I'm sorry Jo, but you'll have to come with me; you're not leaving my sight now.'

'What?' She stared at her mother in a mixture of confusion and horror. 'Why are you so freaked by my brother's return? Isn't this what everyone's been waiting for?'

'You don't understand.'

'Then explain it to me.'

'I don't think I can,' she swallowed sickly. 'I don't think you'll want to know. Just please come with me.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'not till you tell me what's going on.'

'I… I can't.'

'Mum, what did I say about not shielding me. What's going on? Why are you being like this?'

'You're brother's not come back for a good reason.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because I know, okay Jo?' Her voice rose with distressed anger. 'Now come with me.'

For a few moments Jo just stood there fuming. She couldn't understand why her mother was being so unfair and she certainly had no intention of going anywhere with her without a proper explanation. Picking up her book again, she resumed her former pretence of reading.

'Jo,' her mother's voice was filled with warning tones, 'now's not the time for your trademark stubbornness, I've asked you to come with me.'

Ignoring her, she continued to study the page of the book in front of her.

'Jo.'

Again she ignored her and was happy enough to do so, until something written on the corner of the page caught her eye. Nervously she glanced up at her mother, before staring back down at the writing.

'Jo…'

'Okay,' giving a strange sigh, she rose to her feet, 'I'll come with you,' she met her mother's gaze in the most challenging way possible, 'but only if we go straight to Dad.'

* * *

'Lus… Lus…' the semi-familiar voice sounded from above him, breaking into his dreamless sleep. 'Lus…'

Groaning he pulled the covers higher over his head. He had no intention in responding to anyone at that moment in time.

'Oh come on Lus,' the voice continued, 'at least pretend to be curious as to who it is. I mean, I have been gone for five years; I deserve some kind of reception, don't I?'

'Hmmm…' curiously he lowered the cover and stared blearily up at his visitor. 'Crovell?'

'You know I should be insulted everyone recognises me so easily,' he smirked, folding his arms as he did. 'Have I not aged in the last five years or something? Although,' his eyes gave him the once over, 'you certainly haven't.'

'And you judge that from my face, after I've been asleep.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I judge it from following you around for the last few weeks.'

'What,' he sat up in alarm.

'That game you, my brother and Taylor are working on seems pretty interesting,' he gave a cocky half laugh and lowered his head. 'How long you been working on it for?'

'About nine months.'

'So it's literally your baby then,' his gaze lifted to meet with Lus's. 'When's the due date?'

'Next Saturday, on the seventeenth anniversary of the Battle City Tournament.'

'So that means you have a week then,' he chuckled in amusement, 'excellent.'

'What exactly do you want Crovell?' Lus could feel his body tense more than a little.

'What I wants not important right now, what's important is that you help me get it.'

'Huh?'

'I'm recruiting you Lus,' his voice was edged in darkness. 'But don't worry; I believe in tit for tat, in exchange for your services, I'll ease your pain.'

'What?'

'Your fits Lus, I know how to… control them,' he smirked, 'and all you have to do in return is…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Joey gave an exasperated sigh and blinked in blank disbelief. What Mai had told him had been shocking to say the least and the fact his daughter had taken on the news with a quiet coolness made it somehow worse.

'I really don't want to be the one to tell Ahna,' he eventually managed, after a prolonged silence. 'It was bad enough…' he flicked his gaze nervously up at his daughter.

'I really didn't…' Mai swallowed hard, 'but I wasn't left with any other choice.'

'I know,' he nodded, 'and for what its worth I agree with keeping her under constant watch for… the gods only know how long.'

'But I've not done anything wrong,' Jo's voice was mute, 'you can't punish me if I haven't done anything wrong.'

'We're not punishing you Jo,' he tried to make his voice as sympathetic as possible, 'we just don't… you understand.'

She nodded, but said nothing.

'How's Arados?' He turned his attention back towards Mai.

'Pretty upset still, I think I should go check on him.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you stay here with Jo; I'll go check on him.'

Then, without giving her a chance to argue, he walked swiftly out of the room and down along the network of corridors which made up the Southern Palace. When he arrived outside his youngest son's door, he hesitated for a moment, before knocking. And, after receiving a disgruntled grunt from inside, he let himself in. Arados was curled miserably up on his bed, staring blankly out of the window. Not knowing what to say, Joey just stood there silently watching him.

'Don't even try to talk me down from it,' Arados eventually broke the silence, 'if he comes anywhere near her, I'll kill him.'

'You don't mean that,' he tried to make his voice as convincing as possible.

'Don't I? I mean, he seriously can't be allowed to do that to her.'

'I know,' he perched himself on the edge of his son's bed, 'but killing him is not the answer. Clearly something's…' he struggled to find the right words.

'He's messed up Dad,' Arados was blunt, as he sat up and stared back at his father. 'No, he's more than messed up; he's completely sick and insane. Not to mention perverted and…' burying his face in his hands, he tensely ran his fingers back through his hair. 'I'll kill him,' he breathed, 'I will kill him.'

'No you won't Ara.'

'You can't stop me Dad.'

'No, but your brother's immortality will.'

'I'll find a way around that and when I do then I'll kill him.'

* * *

'Hey CiCi,' Taylor voice was bright as he entered the study she was in, 'you seen Dad or Parto?'

'Ulk Seto is seeing to the Hateling,' she poked out her tongue in disgust.

'You shouldn't call him that,' he smirked at her, 'he's the demon, remember.'

'Oh yeah,' giggling, she grinned up at him, 'that's why they called him Damon. Damon the demon.'

'Exactly,' cockily he folded his arms and leant back against the wall. 'So you been up to much?'

'Uh-uh,' she shook her head, 'but I'm going to Ulk Veronie's tomorrow.'

'I know.'

'It's a shame Demon has to come too,' she pouted, 'but at least I'll get to see Ly.'

'Whilst I monopolise costa Arados's time again,' he laughed.

'You still not finished with that?'

'Oh, we're long finished; I just want to remain your favourite cousin.'

'Liar,' she giggled again. 'So how much do you have left to do?'

'I told you, nothing,' he couldn't help but tease, 'but if you started spending more time with him than with me, you'll end up liking him more. And I can't allow that.'

'But I hardly ever get to see him.'

'I know,' he stuck his tongue out at her, 'that's the point,' he grinned for a moment, before being filled with a strong sense of mischief. 'Want to see a new trick?'

'Okay.'

Placing his hand flat against the wall behind him, he flicked his gaze up towards the carved lion's head above the window. After a few moments of concentration the head suddenly came to life, roaring loudly.

'You've shown me that before.'

'Have I really,' he continued to concentrate on the bust, 'are you sure about that?'

'Yes I'm…' before she could finish her sentence, the lion began to pull itself out of the wall. 'Taylor what are you doing?' She backed away fearfully, as the full grown lion emerged from the wall and landed neatly before them.

'Showing you my new trick,' he walked confidently towards the beast. 'Manipulation,' he held his hand above the lions head and the over grown cat lay obediently down at his feet.

'So,' she gulped, taking up a fearful position behind him, 'so you can make things really real now?'

'Not real, just more than they are. And not just that, watch,' twiddling his fingers slightly, he slowly transformed the golden coat of the big cat into a sleek black, its main disappearing completely as it changed between breeds.

'It looks like Drake now,' his cousin laughed, suddenly less afraid.

'What?' His heart stopped dead, as he stared down at his thoroughly manipulated lion's head.

'It looks like Drake,' she repeated, 'his Sintoy.'

'Just because it's a big black cat?' He swallowed hard.

'No because it looks like him. Even his eyes.'

'Huh,' he tried to sound as casually as he could, 'well talk about coincidence.'

'If only I could show this to Hazelnut, bet anything she'd blush like mad,' CiCi clapped her hands like the excitable preteen she was, 'she's got the hugest crush on Drake.'

'And how do you know that?'

'Ly told me,' a huge grin spread across her face, 'she says it's _so_ obvious and that if he didn't have all his no touching issues they'd totally be together by now.'

'Really?' He could hear the tightness in his own voice.

'Oh yeah, I mean, he totally likes her too.'

Gritting his teeth, he gave an angry flick of his hand and the large black cat instantly went back to its former existence as a lion's head bust.

'Hey, what did you do that for?' CiCi looked confused.

'I was bored,' he shrugged moodily as he turned away from her.

'Tay...?'

'I'm going to find Dad now,' he snapped at her, 'the demon makes better company than you.' As soon as he said it, he regretted it. 'I'm sorry,' his face filled with an apologetic look as he turned back towards her.

'That's alright,' she stuck her chin out, 'you were up all night again and you're always grouchy when you're tired. But you better not take your grouchiness out on me again or else,' she placed her right hand against the bare flesh of his left arm and instantly he felt the cold burn of pain.

'Sometimes CiCi, I can't help but wonder if you're actually human,' he winced as he pulled his arm away and examined the burn mark she'd left.

'Oh I'm human,' she folded her arms and averted her gaze, 'it's the Hateling that isn't.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Where have you been?' Catilin jumped her son the second he entered. 'Only I haven't seen you for ages.'

'Ages?' He rolled his eyes. 'I was gone for like four hours.'

'But you said you'd look after Kasey, she wanted to play with you.'

'I know Mum,' he averted his gaze, 'but Dad said he'd take care of her.'

'But she wanted her hiet braysta,' Catilin pouted. 'Where have you been?'

'I was seeing a friend,' he shrugged.

'But when I called Hazelnut she said you weren't with her.'

'I have other friends Mum, I'm actually incredibly social.'

'Liar, liar,' she folded her arms, 'you've only ever had Hazelnut and Lilac, cuz you don't like the other kids.'

'I never said I didn't like the other kids,' he rolled his eyes again, 'they're just so... grabby,' he cringed, 'why do people always feel like human contact is so necessary.'

'Because it is,' her voice was small and gentle.

'Well not everybody thinks so,' he shifted his gaze away.

'Does your new friend think so?'

'They understand.'

'So what do you do with your friend,' she relented a little.

'We talk.'

'Just talk?'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?'

'Why would I lie?'

'Because the air around you moves weird and the smell...' she crinkled her nose, 'it's so artificial.'

'So I doused myself in a little body spray.'

'To hide something? Something bad? Does this kid make you smoke?'

'Oh come on,' he rolled his eyes for a third time, 'with your sense of smell no amount of dousing myself in body spray would cover the stink of cigarette smoke. And besides, you know nobody could make me do anything I didn't want to do.'

'I know, but...' her lower lip began to wobble, 'I'm worried about you. It's like you don't like me anymore.'

'Mum, that's not it,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'It's just that I'm a teenager now and I don't need my Mum holding my hand or knowing every little thing I'm up to anymore.'

'But it doesn't matter how old you are, you're still my baby and I still worry about you. That's how Mummy's are supposed to feel and it's not like every baby goes through what you did.'

'I get why you worry about me Mum, but I wish you wouldn't. I lost my innocence when I was eight and I can't ever get that back so...'

'I wish I could make it better baby,' she reached a hand towards him, 'I wish...'

'Don't touch me,' he battered her hand away, 'you know better than that.'

'I'm sorry,' she lowered her gaze and her voice, 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

'Lus,' she gentle tapped on her son's bedroom door, 'Lus your dinner's getting cold.'

When she received no reply, she hesitantly placed her hand on the door handle. She knew he probably didn't feel like eating right now, he seldom did anymore, but just because he didn't feel like it didn't mean he didn't need to eat. So, taking a deep breath in, she opened his door.

'Lus, your…' her heart stopped dead when she saw her son's empty bed.

Shock reeled through her as she backed out of the room and bumped into Yugi.

'Hey careful,' he half laughed before frowning. 'Are you okay?'

'Lus is gone.'

'Gone? You mean... he's invisible again?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I mean he's gone.'

'Are you sure?'

'I…' she hesitated, she'd never bothered to actually check if he was there or not, she'd just assumed.

'Look, he's probably just sulking,' he shrugged, before moving past her into the room. 'Lus, could you please stop worrying your mother and show yourself.'

Nervously she glanced past Yugi into the room. Her eyes studied the bed expectantly, but there was still nothing.

'Lus?' Yugi's eyes glanced round, before moving towards the bed clearly trying to see if he could feel if their son was there. 'Lus?'

'He is gone, isn't he?'

'Maybe he's in the bathroom or something.'

'No, he's gone; I can feel it.'

'Really?' Yugi shot her a funny look.

'Call it mother's intuition or paranoia or anything you like, but I know he's gone. And I know it's not for good reasons.'

'Aren't I the one who's supposed to say things like that?'

'Then agree with me.'

'I can't agree with something I don't believe to be true,' he sighed. 'If he's not here then he's probably gone to Taylor or Arados's and if not, then he's probably blowing off a little steam on his own. I wouldn't worry.'

'Well I would,' she pouted, 'he's not well.'

'But he's still a teenager and a rebellious one at that.'

'I know, but…' something on the bedside table caught her eye, 'he's left his phone behind. He doesn't do that anymore, because… if anything's happened to him…'

'Look,' he gave another heavy sigh, 'I'm sure he just forgot it. But if he's not made any contact with us in an hour, I'll go looking for him. But like I said, he's probably fine.'

'Probably's not good enough.'

'Well for now it'll have to be.'

'Humph,' she turned from him and made her way back towards the kitchen.

'I promise you he's alright,' Yugi's voice followed after her.

'And if he's not,' she stopped and turned back towards him, 'what then?'

'You blame me for being wrong.'

'Blaming you helps no one.'

'No, but it'll make you feel better.'

'No, knowing that our son is safe will make me feel better.'

'You want me to go look for him now, don't you?'

'What do you think?'

'I think he'll kill me if I do and you'll kill me if I don't,' he gave yet another sigh, 'I just have to choose which is the least preferable way to die; at the hands of my son or at the hands of my wife.'

'At the hands of your wife,' she glared at him.

'Alright, alright, I get the picture,' he lifted up his hands defensively, before making his way towards the front door of their home. 'But you and I both know you mollycoddling him all the time is probably why he's still pulling stunts like this.'

'Yugi he is seriously ill; I think I'm allowed to be a little overprotective.'

'He's ill, but he's not dying.'

'Because that makes such a huge difference,' she glared.

'Fine, you're right, as always,' he sighed, 'I'll be back as soon as I find him.'

'I'll be waiting.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Hey Dad,' Taylor's voice sounded from the direction of the doorway.

'What do you want?'

'Who said I wanted anything?'

'I'm a telepath, remember? Maybe I just read your mind,' he smirked, turning his attention back towards Damon, who was attempting to read aloud the large print book placed upon his lap.

'Yeah but I would be able to tell if you had. I may not be a proper telepath like you and Parto, but I still know a thing or two about how it all works.'

'Okay then call it father's intuition.'

'Then your intuition is lying to you.'

'_Really_?'

'Well, yeah, I don't want anything, actually just the opposite.'

'Oh?' He glanced in the direction of the blurred mass which was his son.

'Yeah, well actually I was wondering if you and Parto wanted me to drop CiCi and Damon off at the Southern Palace tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'Well it is your anniversary, so I thought you might…' he grimaced slightly then gave an embarrassed cough, 'you know, want to sleep in or something. And… and anyway it'll be good for me to wake Ara up so we can get an early start.'

'Fine,' he smiled, before turning his attention back towards Damon, 'but just remember not…'

'To come back before eight,' he laughed nervously and Kaiba could almost sense him blushing. 'Don't worry; I plan to give you _plenty_ of space.'

'Good,' he smirked again. 'So how's your day been?'

'Pretty up and down,' he sighed.

'Having more problems with the programming than you thought?' Again he glanced up at him, wishing he was close enough to make out his son's expression.

'No, that's fine and at this stage I'd be worried if they weren't. It's Lus we're having problems with.'

'Want to talk to me about it?'

For a few long moments there was silence, then Taylor moved towards the couch and plonked himself down next to Kaiba. The silence continued to the point where Kaiba seriously considered probing his son's mind for answers; the only thing stopping him was the wish not to invade his son's privacy like that.

'Dad, what'll happen to me and Ara if he dies?' The silence broke.

'What?'

'What will happen to me and Ara,' he repeated. 'I mean, we already know that we're really, really connected; so if he dies, does that mean me and Ara will too?'

'I don't… I don't think so,' he shook his head, 'I mean, you're both mortal immortals, so theoretically you can't die.'

'Well then maybe we'll be trapped between the two, like Veronsen.'

'Again, I don't think so. And anyway, what's brought this on?'

'Lus is getting worse or at least I think he is.'

'That doesn't mean he'll die.'

'No, but if he does, not only will I lose one of my closest friends and cousin, our triangle will be broken and…. and…'

'He won't die.'

'You don't know that. I mean, nobody does. They can't even tell him what's wrong with him.'

'He won't die Tay; it doesn't matter what it is, because he won't die from it.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because I believe the reverse of what you think is true. I believe your connection to him keeps him alive.'

'Why?'

'Because he's mortal, he would die eventually anyway,' he tried to phrase it in the gentlest way possible, 'and I don't somehow think your triangle could be broken so easily.'

'So you think our immortality protects him?'

'Yes.'

'I hope you're right,' Taylor gave a heavy sigh.

'Me too,' he gave him a slight half smile, before turning his attention back to Damon again.

At this point he'd expected his son to get up and leave the room. After all, heart to hearts were a rarity between them and were usually followed by Taylor going off on his own to think. But after a few minutes of listening to Damon read, it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

'Is there something else on your mind?'

'No,' Taylor was almost too quick to reply.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' he half snapped. 'What, can't I spend a little time with my Dad without wanting or needing something now?'

'I didn't say that; I didn't even think it. And since when do you talk to me like that?'

'Yeah… well…' he sighed and shook his head, 'I'm sorry, it doesn't matter,' he got to his feet and headed towards the door. 'I think I'm going to crash now.'

'But it's only six thirty.'

'And I was up all night, I'm beat. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight then,' he frowned, as he watched the blurred mass of his son leave the room.

He didn't know quite what it was, but he had the strongest feeling his son wasn't telling him something. He'd actually had that feeling for a while now, only he'd seen so little of Taylor recently he'd not really had a chance to ask him about it.

'Finished,' Damon squeaked happily, making him jump, 'do I have to read something else now?'

'Um…' he hesitated. 'No,' he shook his head, 'not tonight.'

'Okay,' he squiggled down off the couch and towards the red plastic toy box in the far corner of the room. 'If I play quiet, can I stay up?'

'Sorry,' he shot him a gentle smile, 'but you have to go to bed on time tonight.'

'Why?'

'Because you have to get up on time tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'Because you're going to see your cousins tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'Because your uncle and I want a little time on our own tomorrow.'

'Why?'

'I'll tell you when you're older,' he smirked.

'Okay,' from the sound of his voice it was clear Damon thought this a valid explanation. 'Will Kay Kay be there tomorrow?'

'Only if Catilin or Duke is there,' he rolled his eyes. 'So probably, but no promises, okay?'

'Okay,' he squeaked before pushing something brightly coloured around the carpet.

For a few long moments Kaiba watched the blurry, blobby mass of his nephew playing with his toy. It was times like this he really wished his vision had recovered a little more. Not that he wasn't grateful for what he had; it was just he felt as though he was missing out on a huge chunk of life. He'd tried glasses for a while, but the prescription was never quite right and all it really did was highlight problems with his peripheral vision and the fact he had difficulty telling colours apart. At least when everything was a blur he didn't have to worry about the details.

But it didn't really matter if he could see or not, because the truth was he couldn't be happier with his life if he tried. And even though he knew it was a cruel thing to think a part of him seriously hoped Mokuba and Serenity never returned. Because if they never returned CiCi and Damon would remain in his care and become his children; not that they weren't already as far as he was concerned.

'What would my sixteen year old self think of me, hey?' He laughed as he directed the question at his nephew who clearly wasn't paying attention. 'Almost makes me want to go into Tay's game and ask him. But holograms aren't cleaver enough to cope with things like that, now are they?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yugi gave a heavy sigh as he set out; he knew he should be as worried about Lus as Téa was, but he also knew just how pig-headed and stubborn Lus could be. In the five years since his mysterious illness had presented itself Yugi had become more than used to the idea that their son was going to struggle through life. But at the same time he _needed_ to struggle through it on his own. Lus was a strong kid, much stronger than most people would give him credit for and Yugi trusted in that to always see him right. At the same time he did understand why Téa got so prickly about it and knowing when to humour her more... _overprotective_ moments was probably the best thing he could do.

Still it felt a shame to have to drag his son home if he really needed to be on his own right now. So with that in mind, Yugi set out to find him but only so he could tell Téa that he was safe and would be back in his own time. It didn't take him long to eliminate all of his son's usual haunts and with few other places to look he took himself to the Southern Palace and was immediately hit by a deathly tension. For a few moments the tension was enough to take his breath away; he might have been more than used to being an empath now but that didn't mean strong and unexpected emotions couldn't shock his system like this. Then, with almost no warning, his empathy cut out completely. Glancing down at his right wrist, he noted the completed circle which revealing the total lock out of his powers.

'Ahna?' He glanced around. 'Joey? Mai? Covo? Anyone here?'

There was no reply and hesitantly he made his way towards the kitchen; he didn't need his empathy to tell him something was seriously wrong.

'Joey?' He tried again. 'Mai? Ahna? Covo? Anyone?'

Silence met his ears, along with an extreme sense of anxious confusion.

'Joey…?'

'They're in the lower rooms,' Hazelnut's silky voice sounded from behind him.

Turning he saw the green-brown eyes of the pretty brunette watching him.

'What are they doing down there?'

She shrugged, but didn't reply.

'You haven't seen Lus about have you?'

'Nope,' she shook her head, 'but I doubt he's here, Ara's in a really bad mood and won't let anyone see him.'

'Why?'

'How should I know,' she shrugged.

'Okay… well could you…'

'Yugi,' Joey's voice suddenly cut his sentence off, 'what are you doing here?'

'Looking for Lus,' he turned towards him, 'you seen him?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'he's not been here. Have you tried the Kaibas?'

'That's my next stop. Mind hitching me a ride there?'

'I can't,' his whole body tensed, 'I have to stay here. But Covo's about to drop Hazelnut and Lilac off at Catilin's, I'm sure he won't mind taking a detour. He has to deliver a message there for me anyway.'

'Okay…' he frowned, 'is something going on?'

'You could say that,' he locked his jaw.

'Want to talk about it?'

'To be honest Yugi, I don't even want to think about it.'

'What's happened?'

'I can't…' he swallowed sickly and turned away, 'I'd rather not say. Look do you mind waiting here for about ten minutes or so?'

'Yeah, sure,' he studied him closely, 'but I'd rather know what all this was about.'

'Yugi I can't,' he turned away from him, 'please don't make me tell you. Please don't make me repeat it again. I just can't.'

'Okay, but…'

'No, just…' he shook his head, 'just no.'

And with that, he walked slowly away, leaving Yugi feeling more than mildly curious about the whole thing.

'They've been like that all afternoon,' Hazelnut gave an impatient sigh, 'and they won't tell me or Ly anything, even though we know for sure they've told Jo, because she's with them. And Ara probably knows too,' she pouted. 'Although if he doesn't it would explain why he's sulking. Still,' she grinned, 'at least I'll get to see Drake.'

'Hmmm,' Yugi's frown deepened, as he contemplated most of what she'd told him.

'You know what I think,' her eyes glinted with excitement, 'I think Crovell might be back.'

'Huh?'

'I think Crovell might be back. I mean, the last time they acted this cagy was shortly after he left, you know when Mokuba and Serenity disappeared. And I know you guys thought that was connected.'

'Really?' He found himself studying her.

'Uh-huh,' she nodded.

'Well then, shouldn't that mean there's an equal chance it's to do with Mokuba and Serenity? I mean, Joey is sending a messenger to Kaiba, isn't he?'

'Yeah, but that's just about sending CiCi and Damon to Catilin's tomorrow instead of here.'

'Really? But Joey never passes up a chance to look after them.'

'I know,' the excitement continued to twinkle in her eyes, 'and that's why it has to be about Crovell coming home.'

'But if that's true then explain the way Joey's acting, surely he'd be happy to see his eldest son again.'

'Hmm…' she pressed her lips together in thought for a moment, then shrugged. 'Guess I can't explain that.'

'And he doesn't seem likely to explain it to me either,' Yugi sighed, 'so I guess I should just get back to searching for my own son.'

* * *

'You know an explanation wouldn't go astray,' Lus frowned, as he continued to make adjustments to the machine he was lying under, 'I mean, for a start, why did you come to me and not Tay or Ara?'

'Because I have other plans for them,' Crovell's voice was edged with mystery.

'Such as?'

'It'll be clear soon enough.'

'Right,' he rolled his eyes, 'just like the reason you're getting me to set up this thing up for you.'

'Exactly.'

'Well I wish you'd let me in on what it is.'

'Why?'

'Because I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this situation is going to head next,' he pulled himself out from under the machine in order to meet his gaze, 'I mean you did say this was just step one, right? So what's step two?'

'Are you sure you want to know? It might leave a bitter taste in your mouth.'

'Well, gee, that's one way of encouraging a person to help you,' he rolled his eyes again.

'That's why I'm dangling a carrot for you, remember?' Crovell smirked. 'You're not doing this because you want to help me; you're doing it to help yourself.'

'Why do I suddenly feel as though I'm working for the devil? Trading my health for the price of my soul.'

'Oh trust me Lus; the devil has nothing on me.'

'I can believe that,' he sighed, before turning his attention back towards the machine. 'So... why'd you come back again?'

'Nice try Lus,' he gave an amused half laugh, 'but I'm not ready to tell you that yet.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'You're not sleeping in here,' Drake glared at her the moment she entered his room.

'Well duh,' Hazelnut rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the edge of his bed, 'I just thought you might like to chat until bedtime.'

'Whatever,' he wrapped his arms around his knees and glared moodily away from her, 'just remember the rule.'

'So, you have a good day?'

'It was alright,' he shrugged.

'Do anything interesting?' She shuffled up the bed towards him.

'If you call looking after my sister interesting.'

'But I thought...' she hesitated for a moment, 'I thought you went out.'

'What gave you that impression?'

'Your Dad did, when I phoned and you weren't in.'

'Well maybe I did go out for a little while,' he shrugged.

'Where?'

'What's with the twenty questions Hazelnut?' He shot her a look.

'Geez, you're in a bad mood,' she turned away from him. 'Anything you want to talk about?'

'Not to you.'

'Gee thanks,' she glared back at him, 'and here I thought I was your best friend.'

'You are.'

'So then why can't you talk to me about it?'

'Because…' he sighed and got up from the bed in order to move away from her. 'Because _you_ wouldn't understand.'

'Try me.'

'I can't,' he shook his head. 'I'm sorry I snapped. I just…'

'It's okay,' she sighed and flopped down on his bed. 'But you really should talk to me about it; I promise I won't tell anyone.'

'That's not the problem.'

'Then what is?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'Why not?'

He shrugged, lowered his gaze and shifted his feet from side to side in way of a reply. For a few moments she could feel her heart pounding fiercely in her chest.

'Please talk to me,' she twisted herself up onto her knees, 'I promise I won't judge. You used to talk to me about everything, remember, because I don't judge you. You know I don't judge you. Stop shutting me out Drake and just tell me already because… because I think I know what it's about anyway.'

'How could you?'

'Call it female intuition,' a soft smile filled her face as she got off the bed and moved towards him. 'You do know how I feel, don't you?'

'I know,' he folded his arms defensively, 'and that's exactly why I can't tell you.'

'I don't understand.'

'Good, if you understood it would be so much worse.'

'Drake…?' She reached out towards him and he instantly flinched away.

'Don't touch me. You know the rule; you're not supposed to touch me. No one is.'

'I'm sorry,' she pulled her hand away, 'I just thought…'

'You just thought what? That for some unknown reason I might have suddenly changed my mind? That I might suddenly want…' he grimaced in disgust and she couldn't help but feel hurt.

'You're in a bad mood today,' she lowered her head, 'I'm sorry I disturbed you; I'll leave you alone now.'

Struggling to hold back the tears she slowly made her way out of the room. With every step she took she hoped beyond hope the Drake she once knew would return and call her back to tell her whatever it was that had made him so short with her. But a final glance back into the room revealed him to be staring with glazed eyes out of the window, clearly wishing to be somewhere else; leaving Hazelnut wishing she knew where.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Yugi pushed their bedroom door open and peered in. Téa's eyes instantly rose to meet his.

'Well, where was he?'

'That's a good question,' his face filled with a wary smile, 'I couldn't find him.'

'What?'

'I couldn't find him.'

'I knew it.'

'No you don't,' giving a heavy sigh; he made his way into the room and sat down next to her. 'Look, just because I couldn't find him, doesn't mean he's in danger; it just means he doesn't want to be found yet. You know what he's like.'

'I also know what happens to him when…' her words were cut off by a worried sob. 'Yugi, what if…'

'I'm sure he's fine,' he did his best to fill his voice with as much conviction as possible, 'he'll come back when he's ready to come back.'

'And I told you before that wasn't good enough.'

'I know, but there's really nothing I can do. I mean, I can't just go round looking for him all night; what's that really going to achieve?'

'Then call SK.'

'What?'

'Call SK, I'm sure he'll be able to find him.'

'Not if Lus doesn't want to be found he won't,' he shook his head. 'And besides, we're not supposed to call him in on things like this.'

'Things like what?'

'Things like our son needing a little space from his overprotective mother.'

'Humph,' she pouted, before turning away from him. 'If I'm overprotective it's only because…'

'I know why,' he cut her off gently. 'But I really don't think calling SK in will do any good. Besides, I get the feeling Joey needs his assistance more right now.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, something weird's going on at the Southern Palace, but no one would tell me what. In fact, Joey looked green at just the thought of telling me. Still,' he shrugged, 'I figure they must have called in SK by now and it would be unfair of us to distract him.'

'Not if it's connected.'

'Oh come on Téa, what are the chances of that happening?'

'Surprisingly high in this group or had you forgotten everything we've been through?'

'Of course I haven't forgotten, I just think Lus needs a little time to himself.'

'You're convinced he's taken himself off, aren't you?'

'Of course, but only because he's done it many, _many_ times before and I can't see any reason why anyone would have taken him. Besides, we both know Lus wouldn't unwillingly go with anyone quietly.'

'Wouldn't he?'

'Of course not,' he shook his head, 'for a child so good at being invisible, he enjoys making a scene.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Every evening for the past two months Tristan had left the house on his bike at exactly six o'clock. He would return to the house four hours later, entering into the kitchen just as the grandfather clock in the hallway was striking ten. As strange as this was the real problem with it was the fact he could never remember anything which had happened to him during those four hours. He was seriously worried it had something to do with his memory problem, but Kaiba assured him the Chip was working fine and, although concerned about his partner's inexplicable memory loss, didn't think it had anything to do with his long standing problem. But in all honesty the thought it had something to do with anything else just made Tristan edgy and returning home to hear the clock strike ten after another four hour blackout left a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'What, no hello?'

Jumping, he turned to see Kaiba watching him as best he could from the kitchen table. Leaning comfortably back in his chair, with a soft smile on his face and the top buttons of his black shirt casually undone, it was hard to imagine anything further removed from the austere Seto Kaiba the rest of the world saw. But then again this was _his_ Kaiba, his lover and his friend.

'So, are you going to say he hello to me or not?'

'Hey,' he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'Is that it?' He pouted.

'You wanted me to say hello, so I did.'

'Yes, but I didn't want you to say hello like that.'

'Really? And just how did you want me to say hello?'

'I think you know,' he gave him a covert look.

Laughing slightly, he slinked his way towards him.

'Hello,' he grinned, before leaning down to kiss him deeply. 'Better?'

'Much,' his lover gave a light little laugh. 'So do you remember where you were this time?'

'No,' he sighed, shaking his head, 'and it's really starting to get to me.'

'Hmm…' Kaiba pressed his lips together. 'You know I was wondering if maybe I should come with you next time.'

'Come with me?'

'Yeah, you know to see where it is you go.'

'_See_ where I go?'

'You know what I mean,' he rolled his eyes.

'Okay, but who'll look after CiCi and Damon if you're not here?'

'I'm sure Taylor won't mind. If not we could always leave them at Catilin's a little longer tomorrow.'

'Wait, aren't they going to Joey's tomorrow?'

'Change of plans, apparently the whole Lutoni brood has suddenly decided to try their hand at being Kaibas,' Kaiba shook his head in amusement.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, something's going on and they won't even let Yugi in on it.'

'That's odd.'

'I know. But if that's how they want to be, then let them. I mean, we can't really talk, can we?'

'Well considering you just compared them to us,' Tristan smirked. 'You don't seem very concerned.'

'When do I ever,' he shrugged, 'and besides, you know as well as I do we'll be involved eventually, that's just the way it goes.'

'Again, shouldn't that be a cause for concern?'

'Probably, but I'm not going to let it bother me.'

'Why not?'

'Because,' he leaned up to kiss him, 'it's our anniversary tomorrow and we have the whole house to ourselves, all day.'

'Oh yeah,' Tristan chuckled, as he kissed him back, 'I'd almost forgotten about that.'

'And what's better is that Taylor agreed to drop CiCi and Damon off for us, so we don't have to get out of bed if we don't want to.'

'Now that sounds like my kind of day,' he kissed him again. 'So remind me, exactly what we're still doing up?'

* * *

Taylor's heart had leapt in fearful excitement when he'd read the note his Dad had pushed under his door about dropping his cousins off at the Northern Palace instead of the Southern. His excitement quickly turned to disappointment, however, when he arrived to see Drake sat in the courtyard talking privately with Hazelnut. Trying to hide his hurt, he quickly ushered his charges in and headed towards the main hall which lay somewhere within the right side of the palace.

Unfortunately for him he hadn't been to the Northern Palace too often and quickly found himself lost within the maze of corridors. Sighing heavily, he stopped and turned towards CiCi.

'You've been here more than once, right?'

'Uh-huh,' she nodded.

'So any idea how to get to the main hall from here?'

'You passed it about five minutes ago,' she giggled.

'And you didn't think to tell me, because?'

'Because we're Kaibas,' her eyes shone with a knowing kind of glee, 'and anyway, I needed to pay you back for yesterday.'

'I thought we were already even.'

'You thought wrong,' her milky blue eyes gave him an almost deadly sideways glance.

'Okay then,' he rolled his eyes, 'lead the way CiCi.'

'Why?'

'Because I say so.'

'You should do what Tay says CiCi,' Damon grinned up at his sister, 'Ulk Seto put him in charge.'

'Meh meh meh meh meh meh,' she childishly mimicked.

'You're mean,' he pouted.

'And you're a Hateling.'

'Ulk Seto said you shouldn't call me that.'

'Well Ulk Seto's not here, is he?'

'I'll tell him you called me a Hateling CiCi, then you'll be in big trouble.'

'Just try it Hateling,'

'Guys, please,' Taylor interrupted them, 'can you please remember that you're Kaibas?'

'Fine,' she pouted, folded her arms and made her way forward. 'Follow me.'

Starting after her and with Damon in tow, it didn't take long for the three of them to reach the main hall. Not really in the mood to exchange pleasantries with the Silkoneon queen, he left his cousins with her and made a quick exit. Just as he was leaving the palace grounds, however, a hand caught hold of his.

'You're not leaving just yet, are you?' Drake's voice sounded quietly from behind him. 'Only I wanted to spend a little time with you today.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lus had stayed out all night and, for the first time since he'd disappeared, Yugi was starting to feel genuinely worried about his son. Across the table from him, Téa's cold gaze held his. There was no avoiding her silent accusations and he was beginning to feel extremely guilty for not showing more concern the night before.

'I'm sure he's fine,' a forced smile made its way across his face.

She said nothing. Instead she rose from the table and left the room. Shuddering at her coldness, Yugi sighed and stared blankly down at the table in front of him. In a few moments he'd motivate himself to leave the house in search of his son again, but for now he just wanted to sit there and dwell over the million worse case scenarios spinning round in his mind.

But, despite everything, he still didn't feel as though his son were in any kind of danger. For a moment he found himself checking the underside of his wrist to make sure there was no tattoo showing. He then flicked an energy ball into his hand just to make absolute certain his powers were available to him. Everything appeared to be working the way it should be, so either he was still pretty convinced his son wasn't in any kind of danger or he genuinely wasn't.

Still it didn't really matter if he was in trouble or not, the problem was they didn't know where he was. As Yugi made his way into the hallway and grabbed his coat one single prevailing thought filled his head; Lus had been out long enough, it was time to bring him home.

* * *

'I don't feel right about doing this,' nervously he bit his lip.

'You were fine about it last night.'

'Yes, but that's before I realised you were serious,' he shot him a look. 'What you're doing is dangerous.'

'Don't you mean what we're doing Lus?' Crovell laughed as he placed an arm around his neck. 'You're as much a part of this as I am.'

'I haven't done anything yet,' he gritted his teeth, 'neither of us have; we can still stop this.'

'Not an option.'

'But... what if things go wrong? What if…?'

'Things won't go wrong Lus,' he cut him off, 'not if you stick to the plan.'

'And if I don't?'

'Then you'll be responsible for orphaning one of your best friends. Same thing goes if you back out of helping me now.'

'When did you turn into such a monster,' he stared at him.

'Oh trust me Lus, I'm no monster. Now use your power on me.'

Lus hesitated for a moment, before closing his eyes and concentrating on Crovell's form. Carefully he then imagined that form slipping into nothing, piece by piece, until it was completely invisible to the naked eye. Opening his eyes again he glanced up to where the older boy had been standing; he was half relieved, half terrified to see him completely gone.

'Your power is still the best Lus,' Crovell's voice sounded more than vaguely amused, 'and the more it advances, the more impressed I become with it.'

'Thanks...'

'You're still worried, aren't you?'

'How can I not be? Seriously Crovell, it's not too late...'

'Oh but it is. It was too late the moment you followed me out of the house yesterday. You're a good boy Lus, but you're working for Chaos now; be careful not to forget that.'

* * *

Lazily he sighed and snuggled back into the bed. On his chest, he could feel the weight of his partner's head resting against him; sixteen years of bliss and nothing had changed between them. Somewhere in his mind he found himself thinking back to a time when things weren't like this; a time when he didn't think of the love of his life as anything more than an annoyance in a group full of annoyances. It was weird how uncomfortable the thought made him, but it wasn't the first time he'd had it recently. Ever since Taylor had first announced the project he wanted to work on with his cousins Kaiba had been thinking more and more about his past; wondering what he would change if he had the chance or even if he would change anything at all.

Sighing again, he gently stroked his lover's hair as a soft smile formed on his lips. Their relationship worked because of everything they'd suffered through together, if he had to it all again he wouldn't change a thing. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to indulge in half formed dreams, before the loud sound of voices and a sudden chill around him alerted him to the fact something was amiss.

'Hey, what's the hold up?' Joey's voice sounded arrogantly from nearby. 'When are we going to find out who we duel, Kaiba?'

'Huh?'

His eyes flung open and for the first few seconds everything was too bright, too sharp and too clear for him to make heads or tails of it. When he finally got over the shock of being able to see, he was amazed to find himself standing in the large dining hall of the airship he'd used to host the first half of the Battle City Finals almost eighteen years ago. He took an unsteady step back, wishing for an almost surreal moment someone would come along and take his vision away again or at least make it more like the well tuned haze he experienced in his dreams; anything to make the reality of the situation he was in somehow less strange.

'Hey rich boy stop stop ignoring me and answer my question already; what's the hold up?'

'Oh right,' he forced himself to regain some composure and just go along with what was happening. 'Let's begin this now,' he spoke into the communications device on his collar.

'Sorry Mister Kaiba,' a voice sounded back, 'but only seven finalists are present; shall I bring up the eighth?'

'Yes, now,' he kept his voice as level as possible as he tried to remember exactly what his actions had been. 'Let's go,' he turned his attention towards a stage at one end of the room, as the lights dimmed and a random ball generator rose from the base of it.

'Huh? What's that thing?' Joey face took on the expression of a completely clueless moron, reminding Kaiba exactly why he'd had no real respect for him to begin with.

An awed silence descended upon the room and as it did he allowed his gaze to drift curiously towards Tristan. Unfortunately his future lover appeared to be just as fascinated by what was happening as the group surrounding him and instantly Kaiba's heart sunk. It wasn't his Tristan and whatever was happening to him, he was in it alone.

'Finalists and guests,' the suit standing beside the machine began, returning Kaiba's gaze to its previous focus, 'may I have your attention please, now, the first two duellists for round one will be chosen by lottery.'

'What's the jackpot?' Mai's voice drolled with sarcasm.

'To guarantee fairness,' the suit continued, 'each pair of opponents will be chosen completely at random. You've all been assigned a number from one through eight. This selector will now choose the first two numbers.'

'Yugi vs Bakura,' Kaiba couldn't help but murmur under his breath.

'What did you say?' Mokuba eyes turned curiously up towards him.

'Nothing,' he gritted his teeth.

It was weird, even though he knew the Mokuba stood next to him was not the one who'd abandoned his children, just knowing he'd grow up into that Mokuba made Kaiba feel a mild amount of resentment towards him. Still now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Now was the time to try and figure out just what the hell was going on.

'The second pair of numbers will not be drawn until the winner is declared in the first duel,' the suit brought his attention back towards the machine, 'thus you will not know your opponent identity until just before you duel.'

Again, Kaiba's eyes couldn't help but glance towards Tristan. If he remembered this situation correctly, now would be the time for him to make some lame pun about the selection system. But there was nothing. Curiously confused he was unable to shift his gaze away from him. Could he have been wrong? Could this be his Tristan?

'I'm fighting the urge to yell out bingo,' Tristan turned towards Duke, dashing all of Kaiba's hopes in one incredibly lame line.

Sighing heavily, he once again turned his attention back towards the stage. If he had to live through this all again, so be it; it would be worth it to end up where he'd been before. He just had to make sure he didn't screw up. The only problem was being so near, yet so far away from the love of his life was just about going to kill him. He'd only been living it for a few minutes so far and he already couldn't stand it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He gave a genuinely contented sigh and rested his head against Taylor's shoulder. It had been five years since he'd felt this calm and relaxed around anyone. A part of Drake couldn't help but wonder why that was, but a greater part of him chose not to question it. Because a greater part of him knew he was falling in love and that was against the rules of the understanding the two of them had.

'So Arados has just shut himself away in his room?' Taylor causally tilted his head so it was half resting on top of Drake's.

'That's what Hazelnut says.'

'I see.'

'She says he's not seeing anybody, but I'll understand if you want to swing by his to try and see how he is later; you never know, he might talk to you.'

'I don't doubt that.'

'Because of the way you and your Ohpayo Cousins are connected?'

'Yeah, we find it hard to hide anything from each other.'

'Find it hard but... not impossible, right?'

'We each have our secrets, I'm sure.'

'Am I... am I yours?'

Taylor made a slight noise of amusement, but said nothing. For a few long moments there was silence, then Taylor half pulled away. For a moment Drake felt deeply disappointed, then he noticed the way Taylor was studying him and the disappointment turned into concern.

'Have I... have I said something wrong?'

'That's not it,' Taylor shook his head.

'Then...?'

'Do you…' he carefully cut him off, 'do you like Hazelnut?'

'She's my best friend.'

'That's not what I mean. I mean, do you _like_ her.'

'Would you be jealous if I did?'

'No,' his voice was almost too mute.

'Then no,' he sighed, 'I don't like her. At least not like that.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Why not? According to some people it's obvious how she feels about you.'

'So?'

'So… so shouldn't you like her?'

'Just because she likes me?' Drake wasn't sure if he felt confused or insulted.

'Well… yeah, I mean, isn't that... _normal_?'

'As if I'm normal,' he shook his head. 'Trust me Tay I don't like her like that.'

'Again, why not? It's not like you find it easy letting people get that close to you and clearly she's pretty damn close to you so why...'

'Because I like someone else like that,' he cut him off.

'Oh,' he pulled completely away and wrapped his arms around his knees. 'So there is someone else you're that close to then? Do I... do I know this person?'

'Yes,' he nodded; trying desperately to hide the look of devoted longing he knew must be on his face.

'Is it Lilac?'

'No.'

'CiCi?'

'No.'

'Jo?'

'No.'

'Then... who?' He glanced back towards him. 'Who is it you like?'

For a moment they held each other's gaze and everything in him resisted the urge to kiss his friend. Somehow he managed to and instead moved himself close enough to Taylor to rest his head against his shoulder again.

'You didn't answer my question,' the older boy broke the silence.

'I don't think he needs to,' a cocky voice made both of them start away from each other. 'I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it Taylor?'

'Who are you?' Taylor jumped to his feet. 'And what the hell do you think you're doing spying on us?'

Laughing loudly, the arrogant form of the seventeen year old Crovell Lutoni materialised before them. Shocked and slightly afraid, Drake pulled himself to his feet and hid himself behind Taylor.

'Oh isn't that precious,' every inch of Crovell's tone and body language appeared to mock them, 'the Sen Kayma's frightened of me. Or maybe he's just frightened I'll tell the whole world exactly what it is he feels for you.'

'It's not like that,' a jolt of fear moved through Drake's stomach.

'Isn't it Drake? Are you sure you're not just dying to…'

'That's enough Crovell,' Taylor cut him off. 'What do you want?'

'Want little Kaiba? Why would I want anything?'

'Just a feeling I get. Like I get the feeling you're behind whatever it is going on at the Southern Palace.'

'Well you might well be right there,' he folded his arms. 'Just like I might well be behind the blackmailing.'

'Blackmailing?'

'Yes Taylor, I'm blackmailing you.'

'What?' Taylor took half a step back. 'How? With what? Why?'

'Well let's see,' all of Crovell's theatrical tendencies sprang out of him as he spoke, 'you and little Drake here are clearly involved in some secret little relationship, which could just be open to interpretation. Especially seeing as how the frigid little freak only seems comfortable letting you touch him, in any sense of the word.'

'It's not like _that_.'

'Not yet it isn't, but it's _so_ obvious you two are completely hot for each other. In fact I'm pretty sure it would take someone as blind as your father to miss it.'

'No we... you don't understand…'

'Oh stop lying to yourself Taylor, the truth is written all over your face. And even if it isn't true, I doubt it'll take much to convince everyone it is. Because, like I said before, you're the only one the frigid little freak will touch or, more importantly, let touch him.'

'What do you want from me Crovell?' Taylor gritted his teeth and lowered his head.

'The better question right now little Kaiba is what _don't_ I want from you,' Crovell laughed.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Uh-uh-uh,' he wagged a finger at him, 'before I tell you what I mean, I want to know how far you'll go to protect your precious little secret.'

'But its not…'

'No Taylor,' he cut him off, 'no protesting.'

'I…' with a look of distress in his eyes, he glanced from Drake to Crovell, then back to Drake again. 'I don't want to hurt you,' his eyes filled with an apologetic look.

'Don't worry,' Drake gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, 'we're not like that, so nothing he asks you to do will hurt me. Even if… even if it's…' he averted his gaze.

'Don't lie. If I tell him I'll do anything and he gets me to… it'll hurt you. And if it hurts you, it'll hurt me and I… I don't want to hurt you.'

'But if you don't do what he says, then he'll tell everyone we're like _that_. And if he does I'm pretty sure we won't be allowed to see each other and that'll hurt me more.'

'Are you sure?'

Nervously he nodded, but said nothing.

'Okay Crovell,' Taylor turned his attention back towards the older boy, 'I'm prepared to do anything.'

'Good,' the Chaosen laughed, 'then your task is simple; because the only thing I want you to do right now is not act like a Kaiba.'

'What?' Taylor frowned. 'Just what is that supposed to mean?'

'Oh you'll see,' a dark grin spread across his face as he disappeared from sight, 'you'll see.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With a quiet kind of coolness Jo sat in the underground chamber her parents had set up for her. It was decorated comfortably enough, but with the sentry they'd set up outside of her room, combined with the safeguard of charms and spells they'd put round the chamber itself, it felt more like a prison. Sighing heavily, she picked up the book she was supposed to be reading. Thumbing through it, she quickly found the last page she'd been looking at. The hand written note which had been on the edge of the page was gone again now and with great disappointment she studied the spot where it had formally been.

'Why did you have to tell Arados?' She sighed, as her fingers lightly brushed over the page. 'Surely you knew what he would do and it's not like you to deliberately do something so counterproductive to your own plan. So why did you tell him Crovell?'

BECAUSE I WANTED HIM TO KNOW.

Her heart leapt more than a little, as she watched the words form down the right hand margin of the page.

'You're here?'

NO.

'Then….?'

ALL IN GOOD TIME MAI SOULLESS. YOU KNOW WHY I AM BACK.

'Yes,' she nodded.

AND DO YOU APPROVE?

'I…'

Before she could answer, the door to her chamber began to open and, panicking slightly, she quickly slammed the book shut.

'Are you okay?' Her mother frowned in at her, before glancing edgily around the room.

'Mm-hmm,' she nodded.

'Who were you talking to?'

'Talking to?' She kept her voice was light and innocent as possible. 'I wasn't talking to anyone.'

'But I heard you talking.'

'Did you?'

'Yes.'

'Well I don't know how to explain that, but I assure you I've not said anything. Although I am a little bored in here, would it be okay if someone brought me down my CD player and a few of my CDs?'

'Okay…' there were more than a few sceptical tones in her voice, 'but only if you promise not to play them too loudly, we need to be able to hear you in here, in case there's any trouble.'

'I understand,' she forced a smile.

'Good,' her mother's gaze continued to evaluate her, as she backed out of the room. 'Shout if you need anything else, won't you?'

'Of course.'

As soon as the door was shut again she reopened the book. The final message had vanished and, pressing her lips tightly together, she closed it and grabbed one of the notebooks she'd managed to pack before being forced down here. Taking a pen to it she wrote.

CAN WE TALK LIKE THIS?

For a few minutes there was nothing and she was just about to close the book, when a message appeared below hers.

YES WE CAN TALK LIKE THIS. BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION SIS, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY PLAN?

* * *

Sighing heavily, Kaiba watched as Bakura revealed himself to be the dark spirit of the millennium ring. Watching it the first time had annoyed him, because he didn't believe in any of this stuff back then, but watching it this time, knowing how the duel which followed would turn out, just felt pointless. It also didn't help seeing Bakura like this reminded him of how they still hadn't dealt with Baraku properly. It was pretty easy to forget about him because he'd yet to prove to be any kind of a problem, but at the same time...

Giving another heavy sigh, he shook his head and promised himself it would be one of the first things he would change if and when he got back to his own time. Instead he allowed himself to enjoy the fact he he had a pretty good view of Tristan from where he was standing and was able to watch him without anybody realising that's what he was doing. In a lot of ways it was weird being able to see the details of his face so clearly, little things he'd forgotten about because the blur of his normal vision made them too obscure made the creeping of an affectionate smile twig at his lips. In his own time he could have been relaxed and himself around most of these people; in this time, especially knowing about the security cameras watching him, he had to keep everything he did in check or else...

'Hey look at Bakura,' Téa's gasp interrupted his meandering train of thoughts.

'Aw man, he's wearing that millennium ring again,' the sound of Joey's voice made Kaiba twist with impatience.

Why couldn't he just fast forward through all of this and at least get to a point where Joey didn't sound like a complete moron every time he spoke? For a few seconds there was silence and frowning Kaiba tried to remember who spoke next. Instantly his eyes flicked towards Tristan. This was the second time he'd delayed saying something, could it mean…?

'But I got rid of it at Duellist Kingdom,' Tristan's voice cut off his train of thoughts, again dashing any hope he might have had. 'I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere. I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing.'

'So why all the fuss?' The guy Kaiba knew was really Marik Ishtar fained curiosity. 'What's around Bakura's neck?'

'Namu, it's kinda hard to explain,' Téa turned towards him, 'but that's not really Bakura…'

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba tried to block out what they were saying. After all, once in a life time was more than enough to hear the _truth about Bakura_. Especially knowing they didn't have all the facts right now. Once again he found himself making a mental note to _deal with Baraku _when he got back to his own time_. _Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, he returned his gaze to Tristan. A moment later Bakura finally made his opening move, setting the Portrait's Secret in attack mode, as he continued to babble on about how he was going to beat Yugi.

It was strangely pathetic, but it was exactly as Kaiba remembered it. Across from him, Tristan's eyes were trained solely on the duel at hand. It seemed so unlikely this could be his Tristan and yet he'd delayed speaking more than once. It was possible that was his way of letting Kaiba know who he was without making a song and dance about it. Or maybe he was just remembering things a little differently. It's not like he'd personally gone through all the taped footage he'd given his son and his cousins for their project; yes he'd seen some of it, but... It wasn't enough; it wasn't enough to let him know whether he was just remembering it wrong or if this was really how things were back then.

He turned his attention back towards the field just as Bakura summoned Dark Necrofear and the real duel between him and Yugi was about to begin.

'What is that thing?' Tristan's eyes flicked to meet with Kaiba's for an instant, making his heart race. 'That monster's creeping me out.'

'Me too Tristan,' Joey shuddered, 'and if he was willing to lose all those life points to bring it out, it must be powerful.'

'Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards in my deck,' Bakura taunted, 'you'll never stop it.'

'I know a card in Yugi's deck that can,' Kaiba kept his voice low, 'his Egyptian God card and it's only a matter of time before he'll use it.'

'Huh?' His brother stared up at him in confusion. 'How do you know that?'

'Because there's no other way for Yugi to win this duel,' he gritted his teeth, hoping his brother would buy his explanation. 'Now pay attention to what's about to happen Mokuba, because trust me, you don't want to miss this.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

'He wants to do what?' He heard Taylor laugh in shock, as he sulkily pulled the covers over his head. 'Is he serious?'

'I don't think he's been more serious about anything in his whole life and we both know he doesn't exactly take things lightly. Besides, who would joke about _that_?'

'True, but seriously, Mann your brother is screwed up.'

'Tell me about it.'

For a few moments there was silence, then slowly he lowered the covers back from his face in order to stare thoughtfully up at Taylor.

'There's something I've been meaning to ask you.'

'Yeah?' Taylor's gaze met with his.

'You…' he hesitated, 'you do know that… you…'

'What is it Ara?'

'Nothing,' he sighed, shaking his head and turning away from him, 'forget I said anything.'

'Oh yeah, because that's really going to work now. Come on Ara, you know you can talk to me about anything, so what is it?'

'Nothing.'

'Is it about your brother?'

'No.'

'Jo?'

'No.'

'Hazelnut?'

'No.'

'Lus?'

'No.'

'Then... who?' Taylor squirmed a little, clearly not liking the thought it could be to do with him.

'I told you, it doesn't matter.'

'And I told you you can talk to me about anything.'

'I could say the same to you,' Arados glared.

'What... what's that supposed to mean?'

'It means I want to be on my own for a while,' he rolled onto his side in order to stare moodily at the wall in front of him.

'Haven't you been on your own all day so far?'

'What can I say; I don't feel very social at the moment.'

'I guess I can understand that,' Taylor sighed. 'I probably should check on Lus anyway, you want me to mention this to him.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'if he's to know I should be the one to tell him.'

'If he's to know? You mean you might not tell him?'

'He's got a lot of stuff to deal with at the moment, I'd rather no add to it.'

'You know he'll be sore if he finds out we've been keeping things from him.'

'_Yeah I know_, but it was hard enough for me to tell you and it's not your place to tell him, so I'm sure he'll understand.'

'This is Lus we're talking about, you know.'

'I know.'

'Anyway,' he sighed as he got up from the bed, 'you said you wanted to be on your own, right?'

'Right,' Arados nodded, as he watched Taylor make his way towards the door. 'But…'

'What?' He turned back towards him.

'Taylor I…' he lowered his gaze. 'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

For a long moment Taylor hesitated, then a forced smile pulled its way across his face.

'Not that I can think of, why?'

'No reason, just wondering. Later.'

'Later.'

With that he left, leaving Arados on his own again. For a few moments he just lay there staring moodily up at the closed door, before sighing again and closing his eyes.

'Taylor you do know wolves have a keen sense of smell, don't you?' His voice was so low it was more like a trembling breath. 'I could smell him on you and…' biting down on his lip, he pulled his covers back over his head. 'It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair.'

'What's not,' the darkly amused voice was so familiar it turned his blood ice cold in his veins.

'Crovell,' he threw the covers back and leapt from the bed, 'show yourself, you coward!'

'Really Arados, are you seriously calling me a coward? At least I can admit what it is I want.'

'Last I checked wanting to… to do that to your own sister wasn't considered an act of bravery Crovell. In fact, I'm fairly sure it's a mortal sin.'

'Mortal sin,' he laughed, 'you're having me on, aren't you? Or are you completely bound to modern sensibilities?'

'Well it may not be a mortal sin, but it is sick.'

'Well if that's your feelings about it then I guess the First shouldn't have slept with her own son, but we wouldn't have any gods if she didn't. Well,' he chuckled, 'we wouldn't have as many.'

'What goes for them doesn't go for us Crovell.'

'And why not?'

'Because they're… they're _gods_.'

'And that makes all the difference, does it?'

'Yes, it makes what the First did tolerable and makes what you want sick. Now show yourself so I can kill you already.'

'You don't have the guts or the power to do that Ara and you know it.'

'I don't care, I'd rather try and fail, just to say I'd tried, then let you anywhere near her without a decent fight.'

'You're so jealously protective; I could almost believe that you want the same thing I do.'

'_What!_'

'Admit it Ara, you want her as much as I do. That's why you don't want me anywhere near her. Because you know she likes me best, because you know she's _my_ sister and you don't stand a chance so long as I'm here.'

'How dare you? How f…'

'Now, now Ara, temper, temper; you're just proving what I think by losing it anyway.'

'I am not like you,' he gritted his teeth, 'I am nothing like you and I would never want something so disgusting.'

'_Really_?'

'You're sick Crovell. Now show yourself so that I can cure you,' he hardened his jaw, 'and by that I mean kill you.'

The sound of Crovell's laughter echoed out of every corner of his room. Spinning round he tried to sense where his brother's voice might be coming from, but it was no good.

'Show yourself. Show yourself so that I can kill you!'

'To show myself I would first have to be here, wouldn't I?' Amusement dripped off of every word. 'Arenon, lus braysta.'

'Muton sai,' the words burst out of him. 'Muton sai, sai… sai… sai…' shaking he buried his head in his hands and fell back onto the bed.

With anger and frustration still bubbling through him, he burst into uncontrollable tears. He never thought he could hate anyone as much as he hated his brother at that moment in time. But he did and that scared him more than anything.

'I won't let you do it,' he vowed. 'I won't let you, I won't let you. Do you hear me Crovell, I swear on my life, I'd rather kill you then let you do _that_ to my sister.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hesitantly Taylor knocked on the front door of the flat the Moto family lived in. If he were being truly honest with himself, he'd sooner have gone back to Drake and spent the afternoon with him, but Lus… he'd been pretty worried about Lus lately and owed it to him, and himself, to see how he was doing; especially since he hadn't bothered to call and let him know that Arados and he weren't working on their project for a couple of days.

After a few moments of standing on the doorstep, he went to knock again. Since Lus had first gotten out of hospital five years ago, there was almost always a delay in the time it took for his family to answer the door, so when no one answered his first knock he didn't really think anything off it.

'Come on,' he breathed as the minutes slowly ticked by.

Slightly impatiently, he went to knock again, but as he did Téa appeared walking down the corridor towards him.

'So that's why no one was replying,' he shot her a warm smile, 'Lus not in, I take it?'

'You could say that,' her expression was tense.

'Where is he?' He frowned.

'Right now, I don't know.'

'What do you mean? Didn't he come home last night?'

'No,' she shook her head.

'Wow. Do you want me to help look for him?'

'Please, if you don't mind; Yugi's not having any luck and…'

'I understand,' he nodded, taking off down the corridor past her, 'I promise not to return until I find him.'

'Thank you,' she called after him, 'thank you.'

* * *

Lazily his gaze monitored the screen, but his mind wasn't really focused on what was happening. Instead he was installed with a deep rooted sense of guilt which caused his thoughts to dwell on how much he'd be hurting his friend if he was ever to find out. Well scripted words buzzed out at him from the speakers, as the volume slowly began to rise of its own accord. Panicked, his attention was immediately pulled back to his assigned task as he tried to work out what was causing the volume to go up, praying that it wouldn't affect…

'You really are easy to scare, you know that?' Crovell's laughed, as he appeared in the small, box like room.

'You were doing that?' He glared.

'You're supposed to be paying attention, I just wanted to make sure that you were; I mean, we wouldn't want…'

'I know,' he cut him off, 'and you don't have to worry about that, there's no way in hell I'm going to… I mean, I couldn't do that to him.'

'Are you sure,' there was a smug look on his face as he folded his arms.

'Yes I'm sure.'

'Then stop focussing on your guilt and start focussing on them or else…'

Gritting his teeth, Lus turned his attention back towards the screen.

'Now there's a good boy,' Crovell laughed again, 'so obedient, just like a puppy dog.'

'Watch it,' he glared, 'or I'll…'

'You'll what Lus? I hold your health in my hands, remember? You have to stay obedient to me or else.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing what?'

'This,' he indicated towards the monitor, 'what are you hoping to gain from it?'

'That's none of your business.'

'Fine, then at least tell me why you came back, because I don't think it was to…'

'Oh, you're right, its not. But like I told you before, you don't need to know that yet.'

'Why not?'

'Good dogs don't question their masters.'

'I'm not a dog Crovell.'

'Oh yes you are Lus, you're my little puppy dog.'

'Seriously, call me that one more time and I swear I'll…'

'You'll what? Tell your cousins what you're doing? Leave your post? Risk them,' he indicated towards the monitor, 'I don't think so. You neither have the strength, nor the conscience to do that.'

'That's what you think.'

'No, that's what I know. You didn't think I chose you just because I wanted to make you feel better, did you? I have something over all three of you; I could have just as easily blackmailed Taylor or Arados into doing this.'

'So why didn't you?'

'Because, like I told you before, I have other plans for them. And besides, of the three of you, you've always been the most easily manipulated, the most passive, the weak link.'

'What!'

'Oh don't act so shocked. You're the Heir to the Passive Mistress, so you're the heir to her inferiority as well.'

'Crovell, seriously, if you keep this up, I'll…'

'No, you won't, you know you won't. Because, like I said before, you're weak. And your weakness makes you dependable.'

'Take that back,' he balled his hands into fists.

'Temper, temper,' he tutted, 'you really should stay calm dog, we wouldn't want you getting ill now, would we?'

'Is that... is that some kind of threat?'

'I don't know, it'll on depend on whether or not you think I'm responsible for this.'

Before Lus could ask him what he meant, his whole body flooded with a familiar pain.

'No,' he gasped, 'Crovell please don't…'

Bending double, he slowly fell to his knees, his breathing already in a heavy state of convulsion. With every inch of his body trembling, he rested his forehead against the cold sheen of the laminated floor.

'No, no, no. Please don't be happening. Not again, not again.'

'You know I can stop this Lus,' Crovell's voice was so calm it was almost cruel, 'and all I need to hear from you is three simply little words.'

'No, no, no, no, no,' the words moaned out of him as his stomach jerked tightly inwards and the trembling of his body turned violent.

'Tell me you're weak Lus. That's all I need to hear,' his tormentor continued. 'Tell me you're weak; admit the truth and it'll be over, just like that.'

'No, no, no, no, no,' he repeated without meaning, as the ferocity of the fit increased.

'Say what I want to hear Lus. Say it and it'll all go away.'

'I… I… I… I…' he strained.

'Yes?'

'I… I… I… I am…'

'Yes?'

'I am weak!'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'Seto, come in,' Mokuba's voice sounded down the com line to him, taking his attention away from the scene playing out at the end of Mai's duel with Marik.

'What is it?' He was already anticipating the answer he was going to get.

'I have an update, there's more written on this card than just that chant, I'll decode the text right now.'

'Okay, good luck,' he sighed, signing off.

He knew there was more he was supposed to say, but the longer he found himself trapped in this world, the less he felt like going through a paint-by-numbers model of how things were supposed to be. And besides, it wasn't as though he could remember his every move anyway, so as a slip up or two was inevitable it felt reasonable to make sure he was the one in control of them.

'Take Mai down to her quarters,' he moved towards the others, 'this airship has some of the best doctors money could buy and even if it didn't I know she'll be fine.'

'Thank you Kaiba,' Yugi nodded at him.

'Don't thank me,' he folded his arms and turned away, 'I'm simply trying to clear the stage for the next match.'

'And here was me thinking you'd gotten that much needed personality transplant,' Joey shot him a look, 'but I might have known you'd never do anything nice for no reason.'

'Joey,' Téa shook her head and sighed, 'that's not fair, I'm sure Kaiba's just as worried about Mai as we are.'

'The only thing rich boy worries about is himself.'

'That's not true,' Tristan defended, causing Kaiba to flick his gaze back to the stage, 'I mean,' their eyes locked, 'he cares about his brother, right?'

'Oh yeah, because one person makes all the difference,' Joey rolled his eyes. 'Come on Tristan,' he carefully began to lift Mai up, 'you can help me get her down to her room.'

'Okay,' he nodded, his gaze remaining locked with Kaiba's, 'but wouldn't it be more sensible to wait for a stretcher?'

Joey shot him a look before walking off with Mai in his arms and, after a moment of hesitation, Tristan and the others followed him. Once alone, Kaiba sighed heavily and wearily rubbed his face with his hands. Everything he'd just done was wrong; he knew that, but there was something about the look Tristan had given him. It was as if Tristan knew everything Kaiba had just done was wrong, but at the same time…

Growling in frustration, he tensely ran his fingers back through his hair. He just didn't know anymore. Every time he thought it might be his Tristan, something would happen to prove the opposite, it made his head spin.

'Seto Kaiba?' Ishizu's voice sounded from behind him. 'It is you, isn't it?'

'You're not supposed to be here yet,' he spun round to face her, 'you're supposed to arrive for our duel at the last possible moment.'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'that was my plan, how did you know?'

'B-because…' he felt caught out.

'A few hours ago, at the start of this tournament, the visions my Millennium Necklace was showing me began to change.' There was something about the tone of her voice which suggested she knew why he wasn't able to explain himself. 'It didn't show me anything specific, but it did show me something rather curious to do with you.'

'With me?' He backed away nervously.

'Yes,' she nodded.

'What…' he swallowed hard, 'what did it show you?'

'That, whereas you might be Seto Kaiba, you do not belong here. At least not anymore. And your knowledge of what I was supposed to do just goes to prove that.'

'So… so maybe I'm not the Seto Kaiba that belongs here, I'm still Seto Kaiba, this is still _my_ tournament and you're still my opponent. If you came here to tell me to back out, you've got another thing coming.'

'Don't worry, I have no intention in telling you to back out, I simply wanted you to know that I knew who you really were. In case you needed to talk about it.'

'I don't need to talk about it Ishizu,' gritting his teeth, he turned his head away, 'so stick to your original plan, because if you're here when the others arrive, my future…'

'Haven't you altered it already?'

'The key events have to stay the same, so long as the key events stay the same, I'll be fine. But in order for that to happen…' his eyes lifted to meet with hers. 'Please go, you can't ruin it for me.'

'You must care about them very much.'

'Who?'

'Whoever it is you're so determined to get back to.'

'Yes,' a sad smile tugged at his lips, 'I care about them more than I ever thought possible, that's why I'm begging you not to ruin this for me.'

'Then I promise I'll do my best not to alter your future more than I have to.'

'Thanks,' he shot her a grateful smile, before nervously pressing his lips together. 'Ishizu, in your vision, did you… did you see who it was?'

'Who what was?'

'The… the person I'm trying to get back to.'

'I should go now,' she turned and began walking away from him, 'the others will be here soon.'

'You didn't answer my question,' he took half a step after her, 'did you see who it was or not?'

'Don't worry Kaiba,' her voice was filled with mysterious tones, 'I'll keep your secret for you.' And with that, she left.

Giving another sigh of frustration, his eyes stared, almost longingly, towards the elevator the others would emerge from.

'Mr Kaiba, should I fetch your opponent now?' A voice sounded from behind him.

Jumping, he turned to see Roland stood behind him.

'How long have you been there?' His voice was sharper than he'd intended.

'Just a few moments sir.'

'How long?'

'I just arrived now.'

'I see.'

'So should I fetch your opponent?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'I want to get this match underway as quickly as possible.'

'Understood,' he quickly turned to leave.

Anxiously Kaiba watched him, wondering exactly what he'd heard before making himself known and whether or not he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it.

'Someone's determined to make this as difficult as possible for me,' he sighed, shaking his head, 'either that or there's something really, really wrong with this whole situation. But either way… either way I can't let things get any more out of hand or else… or else… I may never get out of here.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'Yugi, Yugi!'

The sound of his name being called instantly brought Yugi to a halt. He then turned to face Taylor, who skidded to a stop just in front of him.

'Taylor, are you okay? Has something happened?'

'I'm fine, I wanted to know if you'd found Lus yet,' he panted as he tried to catch his breath, 'although, from the looks of it, that's a pretty dumb question.'

'Did Téa phone you?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I went to yours, looking for Lus, she told me then and I want to help.'

'Thank you, but I'm really not sure there's much you can do.'

'Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt to try, right? Plus I told Téa I wouldn't go back to yours till I found him. Err… saying that though I will have to go at eight, I have to pick up CiCi and Damon from the Northern Palace.'

'That's alright, I'm sure we'll find him before then, I mean it's only just two o'clock now, so that gives us plenty of time.'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'a whole six hours, I mean, not even Lus can be that lost, right.'

'Right,' a warm smile spread across his face. 'So you know him better than I do; any idea where he might have gone?'

'Well I did try over at the project lab first, before coming to find you I mean. There wasn't anybody there then, but I got the feeling someone had been.'

'He was probably looking for you and Ara.'

'Yeah, that's what I figured, but neither of us have been in today. In fact that's what I was over at yours to talk to Lus about.'

'You worried it's not going to be finished on time?'

'Oh no,' he shook his head, 'in fact we're miles ahead of schedule, that's why a few days off wouldn't hurt. Plus I figured this way Lus could get some much needed rest, without feeling like he's being left out; because none of us are working.'

'I don't know who you get that attitude from, but it's certainly not your parents,' Yugi shook his head in amusement. 'You're much more laid back then they are.'

'Not really,' he frowned for a moment, 'or at least, not the way I see them. So are we going to search or what?'

'Alright,' he nodded, 'but I've pretty much covered the whole of Domino City now, so I'll leave it up to you to decide where we go next.'

* * *

'So what do you wanna do now?' Kasey beamed childishly at him.

'Um…' Damon mused for a moment, 'we could play hide and go seek.'

'But Mummy told us not to leave the main hall.'

'We won't; there are plenty of places to hide in here. And when your Mummy comes back, we can ask her if we can play in the garden, then it'll be even better.'

'Okay,' she clapped her hands, 'bagsy me hide first.'

'One, two, three, four, four, five, six, sev…' he laughed as he buried his face in his hands.

'Seven,' an unfamiliar voice suddenly sounded over his own.

Lowering his hands from his face, he slowly stared up into the unknown pale blue eyes staring down at him. Fearfully he backed away from the eerily warm smile which sat in the ghostly pale face, framed by a mess of white hair.

'Hi there,' the kindness of the stranger's voice just made him all the more fearful, 'what's your name?'

'Mummy said we're not allowed to talk to strangers,' Kasey positioned herself in front of Damon before he had a chance to say anything.

'You're an Ashmar, aren't you?'

'How did…?'

'You look a lot like your mother, but hopefully you got your sanity from the same place you got your hair.'

'What does that mean?'

'That you got your hair from your Daddy,' the way he spoke it was almost as if he was mocking her.

'Kay Kay make him go away,' Damon gripped his friend's arm, 'he's scaring me.'

The stranger made a noise, as though he'd been shot and turned his attention back towards him.

'I guess I should have expected that,' the stranger's face twisted with pain, 'you're scared of me because you don't know who I am. But I promise I would never hurt you.'

'Kay Kay,' he did his best to hide behind her, 'make him go away!'

'Alright,' he held up his hands, 'I'll leave. But you will see me again and when you do, I will find out your name. That's all I want to know. Please don't tell your parents I was here,' with that he disappeared.

'You've really done it now Hateling,' his sister's voice growled from the corner of the room.

Turning, he saw her angry pale blue eyes flinging curses at him. Knowing from past experience what that look meant; he hid himself even more behind Kasey and squeezed his eyes shut.

'I didn't do anything,' he shook his head, 'I was staying out of your way, like you said. You can't hurt me, Ulk Seto would be mad.'

'You think I care,' she glared at him, 'I ought to kill you Hateling, no one would care.'

'That's not true, Ulk Seto would care.'

'No he wouldn't, because your little Hateling spell won't work when you're dead. Then they'll come back for me and they won't care about you at all. Because you're a Hateling and it's only your hateful little spell that makes anyone care about you.'

'That's not true,' Kasey defended, 'Day Day's my friend, he didn't put no spell on me, he wouldn't.'

'That's just his spell talking, here let me kill him, then you'll see.'

'No,' Damon wailed, burying his face into Kasey's back.

'You're not hurting my friend,' Kasey remained strangely calm, 'and if you try to I'll tell my Mummy on you.'

'Didn't you get what I said earlier about not caring?'

'What did I do? What did I do?' Damon's whole body trembled. 'I haven't been in your way. I haven't done anything. I don't want to die. What did I do?'

'You drove them away,' his sister's voice was so shrill it hurt his ears. 'You drove them away. You were born and they left. They hate you, so I hate you. They're not allowed to care about you. They're not allowed to want anything to do with you. They're not allowed to come back for you.'

'Who aren't? Who aren't?'

'Our parents, you little Hateling; they're not allowed to come back for you, when they don't want to come back for me.'

'But... but they haven't come back for me.'

'They want to know your name Hateling and I will kill you before they get it.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Silently he watched, as Ishizu exited the lift and approached the duelling platform. The veil over her face covered everything except her deep blue eyes, which met with his in a solid, confident fashion.

'Right on time,' his voice was mute as she removed the veil.

'I promised you I would be, didn't I?'

'That's not all you promised me Ishizu, now shall we get this match under way?'

'As you wish, but before we begin I'd like to tell you my motives for being here. I've come here to save my brother. For the past five thousand years an…'

'Ishtar has stood guard over the pharaoh's tomb, right?' He interrupted impatiently. 'And Marik is really your brother.'

'How the hell did Kaiba know that?' Joey gawked.

'I suspect it's because this is not the first time he's stood here to listen to it,' Ishizu's voice was soft and mysterious. 'But for someone not wishing to alter the past, shouldn't you have allowed me to explain myself in my own time.'

'Alter the past?' Yugi's expression scrunched up into a frown. 'What does she mean by that?'

'You promised you wouldn't say anything Ishizu,' he gritted his teeth.

'Then you shouldn't have made yourself so suspicious,' she returned.

'Kaiba,' Yugi focused his attention on him, 'what does she mean by you not wanting to change the past?'

'That's none of your business Yugi,' he turned his head away.

'Well I disagree rich boy,' Joey half growled, 'you've been acting strangely ever since these finals of yours began; we've all noticed it, right guys?' He turned to the others for reassurance.

'Right,' Duke nodded, 'in fact I'm beginning to wonder if you're really Kaiba at all.'

'Oh, he's Seto Kaiba alright,' a mysterious smile spread across Ishizu's face, 'he's just fighting for different goals now,' her eyes drifted towards the one person spectating he was hoping they would avoid.

'Stop it,' he glared at her, 'let's just get on with this duel.'

'As you wish.'

'Begin now,' Roland cried, as Kaiba drew his opening hand and the life point counters set to four thousand.

Automatically Kaiba ran his fingers along the surface of the cards in his hand, expecting to find the brail-like bumps he needed to read them. Then he remembered both where and when he was and a strange jolt of fear moved through his stomach. The second he laid his eyes on the cards the fear turned into a sickness; getting used to seeing things in crystal clarity might have taken a little getting used to, but he hadn't anticipated what it meant to actually be able to see written letters again. His vision had been bad for so long he couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually been able to read the words in front of him and, although he hadn't forgotten how to read exactly, he couldn't make sense of the jumbles of words on the cards.

'What's wrong with rich boy, he looks like he's just seen a ghost or something,' the sound of Joey's voice grated even more than usual.

'Shut up Wheeler, you have no idea what you're talking about; as usual,' Kaiba gritted his teeth and focused his attention on the pictures rather than the words; feeling more than mildly relieved at his ability to recognise those. 'I'll go first,' his gaze flicked up towards Ishizu, 'and I'll start by summoning Vorse Raider,' as he spoke, a card was projected before him and his monster emerged out of it onto the field. 'I'll follow that by placing one card face down and end my turn.'

'Good to see you're sticking accurately to something. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to alter the duel itself too.'

'I don't need to do that,' he lowered his head slightly, trying to sound more confident than he felt. 'I already know how this duel is going to end, remember, and it has to end that way no matter what; so I'll play this move for move, if you will.'

'So, what, are you psychic now or something Kaiba?' Joey cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Because don't you actually need to believe in something beyond your own self-inflated ego for something like that?'

'Just shut up Wheeler, you don't even know the first thing about me,' he half glared in his direction. 'So stop your incessant howling and just watch the duel.'

'I'm not howling, I'm just asking questions,' he cocked an eyebrow, 'and the fact you're not answering them makes me more than a little suspicious.'

'You're wasting my time Wheeler,' he turned his attention back towards Ishizu. 'Make your first move already.'

'I summon Kelgore,' a green and silver defensive monster appeared before her.

'Wow Yuug, did you see that man, she didn't even look at that card,' Joey sounded a little too impressed.

'Oh please,' Kaiba couldn't help but roll his eyes, 'that's nothing more than a parlour trick.'

'And here was me thinking you'd actually become open minded,' Joey shook his head, 'I should have known all that weird future talk at the start wasn't for real.'

'You're being smarter than I thought,' Ishizu half smirked at Kaiba, 'playing things enough both ways to get away with anything.'

'I don't remember things exactly, so all I'm worried about is the key events,' he focused his gaze on her, 'right now I don't really care if I'm confusing them or... whatever, I just want to get to the end of this duel.'

'Curious,' her eyes examined him, 'you really are like a totally different person.'

'I'm not totally different,' he lowered his head, 'I've just had a life and one I'd like to get back to with as little fuss as possible. So, yeah, maybe I'm making a few changes and mistakes right now, so long as I keep the key events the same everything will go the way it's supposed to.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm not sure, but I have faith. So let's get on with this.'

'As you wish,' she nodded. 'I will now activate a powerful magic card, Miserjury of Doom.'

'Let me guess, you want to discard Polymerisation and Kiaver Gliger, right?'

'Since when were you allowed to tell me what my moves are going to be?'

'Well since you irritated me so much with all your mumbo-jumbo the first time round, I figured I'd return the favour.'

'Then go ahead and discard those two cards.'

Doing as he was told, he slipped them into his graveyard, before staring up at the hand she was presenting for him.

'Revival Magic and Monster Reborn.'

'As you wish,' she nodded, as she sent the cards to the graveyard. 'That ends my turn.'

'And starts mine,' he drew a card into his hand. 'Vorse Raider attack her Kelgore now, let me guess, just as you predicted, right?'

'You know something,' Duke tilted his head and folded his arms, 'I don't think I like this new Kaiba.'

'And you liked the old one?' Joey shook his head.

'Well no, but at least he was a little more… like Kaiba.'

'He's still a pompous, arrogant, self-centred jerk as far as I can tell,' Joey shrugged, 'so how...'

Before he could finish what he was saying, Tristan connected a heavy blow to the side of his face. For a few moments everyone fell into a stunned silence and Kaiba could feel his heart racing more than a little; could this be it, the proof he needed that it really was his Tristan.

'What the hell did you do that for?' Joey glared up at Tristan as he rubbed his cheek.

'I was kind of hoping it would knock a little maturity into you,' Tristan shrugged and half turned away from him.

'How's this for maturity,' Joey went to return the punch, but Tristan caught hold of his fist with ease.

'Look Joey, something's clearly going on here and you acting like a total jerk really isn't helping anybody,' Tristan's gaze locked with his. 'So why don't you just shut up and watch the duel already?'

'Sorry, I didn't realise you were the acting head of the Kaiba fan club,' Joey rolled his eyes.

'I can think of worse clubs to be the head of,' he shrugged as he turned his attention back towards the duelling arena.

'Yeah, well I can definitely think of better ones.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Squealing for his life her brother had vanished from the room, clearly too dumb to realise she could track his Jump. Not that she needed to track it in order to work out exactly where he was heading. Closing her eyes and leaving a frightened Kasey screaming after her, she took herself home, opening her eyes to her uncles' room.

'Ulk Seto wake up, Ulk Seto wake up,' her brother was repeating fearfully, his voice rising into screams the second he spotted her.

But her rage at him had dissipated the moment she'd spotted her adoptive parents. A strange kind of unknown stillness flooded her body, as her eyes focused on their completely motionless forms.

'Ulk Seto wake up, Ulk Seto wake up,' her brother continued to repeat feverishly as she slowly approached the bodies.

Hesitantly she reached towards Tristan, the coldness of his hand sending her shock into tears. For a few long moments she didn't know what to do, then a single word burst out of her at the top of her lungs.

'Taylor!' Her whole body dissolved as she collapsed half sobbing onto her knees. 'Taylor!'

'CiCi, how…' her cousin's mystified voice sounded from behind her. 'Dad? Parto? What… what's going on?'

'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,' Damon was half hysterical, clearly too young or too stupid to grasp what was going on.

'Dad?' Taylor's voice wobbled. 'P-parto?'

CiCi felt her cousin's presence directly behind her and glancing up towards him she saw the stiff kind of disbelief which had overtaken his whole being as he stared down at his parents. He then reached towards Kaiba, his hand trembling as though it were about to touch something dangerous. Almost as soon as his fingers made contact with him, he flinched back in horror.

'D-dad?' His features broke. 'Dad? Dad? Dad?' His breathing became jagged, as he began half shaking his parents. 'Parto… Parto wake up. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. DAD!'

'Wake up, wake up, wake up,' Damon wailed.

'Please, please, please,' the older boy begged as he dropped to his knees. 'Dad… Parto… wake up, please wake up. Please, please, please, please.'

Abandoning language, her brother began to howl loudly, her cousin wept uncontrollably and she buried her tear soaked face into the nearest motionless body. Why was this happening? Why had someone done this to them? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

'SK!' The word shrieked out of Taylor.

'SK!' Damon's voice joined their cousin.

'SK!' Her voice joined theirs. 'SK! SK!'

For a long time no one answered their call, but still they continued to scream. What else could they do? Who else did they have to turn to right now?

'SK! SK!'

'They're… they're not… they're not up there, they're not… they're not up there,' SK's voice shook as he finally answered their cries.

Looking up she saw her cousin staring down at her uncles, his face an ashen grey.

'They're not… they're not… so they can't be… they can't be…' his tongue shakily passed over his lips, as his gaze remained unchanged.

'Make them wake up, make them wake up,' Taylor sounded like a half hysterical child.

'I… I don't know how. I… I don't know…'

'Dad wake up,' he refocused his attention, 'you have to wake up. _You have to!_'

'They're not up there,' SK repeated, his words almost becoming meaningless, 'they're not…'

'Get Veronie and Yugi,' her cousin's voice was suddenly filled with a tone she'd never heard him use before. 'Get them here now.'

'But… but… but…'

'Just do it SK. They have to come; they have to wake my parents up!'

'I… I don't think they'd know how. I…'

'SK get them here,' his voice broke, 'get them here now.'

Nodding shakily, he disappeared.

'Taylor,' she turned towards him, her own voice so quiet it was barely audible, 'what will happen if they don't wake up?'

He didn't reply, instead he pulled her into his arms, his body trembling with the tears he was still crying. Burying herself into him, she thought it best not to say anything until everyone else arrived. Clearly her cousin wasn't able to talk to her, but she could understand that. No matter how close she was to her uncles or how highly she thought of them, they were still not her real parents. And no matter how much pain she was in over seeing them like this, it still paled to whatever it was Taylor was going through.

'Taylor, are you okay?' Veronie's voice sounded from somewhere out behind them. 'SK… SK told us… Taylor…'

Still her cousin remained silent, his body tensing slightly at the sound of their uncle's voice.

'Taylor…?'

'Make them wake up,' his voice was beyond dull. 'SK said they're not up there; that means they're not really dead. So you can make them wake up.'

'I… I don't think it's that simple.'

'It has to be. You have to make them wake up.'

'Taylor…'

'Make them wake up.'

'Tay…'

'Make them wake up, make them wake up, make them wake up,' his voice was so shrill with anger CiCi found herself placing her hands over her ears just to block it out.

'Taylor I don't know how.'

'How do you know that when you haven't even tried yet?' Taylor glared. 'You have to know how. You have to make them wake up. You have to make my parents wake up. You… you…. you…' he broke down into uncontrollable sobs again.

'Taylor…' Yugi's voice sounded in time with Veronie's.

'If they're not up there, then they're not… not really dead.' SK's words half trembled out of him as his tongue moved back and forth across his lips. 'But I don't… I don't think they're…'

'Don't say it,' Veronie cut him off, 'don't even think it. Until we know for sure they're… we're not going to treat them like that.'

'Then what are we going to do?'

'We'll move them to the Southern Palace. CiCi and Damon can go and stay with Catilin. Taylor can stay with us.'

'Shouldn't we keep the three of them together? Err… the kids I mean.'

'Taylor should stay with his parents,' Veronie sighed, 'but I sent Hazelnut and Lilac to stay with Cat and I think Damon and CiCi are better off there.'

'Then maybe we should move _all_ of them to the Northern Palace.'

'To hell with that, do you really think I want my sister out of my sight right now?' Veronie's eyes were filled with a strange mix of determination, sorrow and anger. 'Whatever's going on with them they need... they need the First's abilities to stop this... to keep them... They need the First, I am the First, so they need me.'

'Okay,' SK nodded, 'I know better than to argue with a Mistress when she's this determined about something.'

'Well I should bloody well hope so by now,' their eyes appeared to lock, 'you get the kids' stuff together, I'll let Duke and Cat know they're going to have some extra guests.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'So Lus didn't turn up last night then?' Joey studied Yugi for a moment, as the three of them sat round the airy kitchen of the Southern Palace.

'No and Téa's pretty much on the warpath with me today,' he sighed. 'Problem is I can't seem to find him anywhere. I mean, even Taylor had no luck in finding him and you know how connected the cousins are.'

'Strange,' he lowered his gaze. 'No, it's more than strange; this can't all be coincidence.'

'You mean you think Lus's disappearance might be connected to Seto and Tristan?' SK licked his lips.

'To that and…' he hesitated. 'I… I think Crovell might be behind this.'

'Why?'

'Because he's back.'

'Isn't that a good thing?' Now it was Yugi's turn to study him.

'It would be if…'

'If what?'

'I can't,' he cringed. 'But let's put it this way, he's back and he's definitely here to cause… some kind of chaos.'

'But why would he do that to Kaiba and Tristan? And… and why would he make Lus disappear; I mean, that is what you're suggesting, isn't it?'

'Did he appear to Arados first?' SK jumped in, before Joey had a chance to answer.

'Yeah,' the blond guy nodded.

'Then isn't it obvious, he's targeting the trio.'

'Why would he do that?'

'Because the trio are the reason Jo gave up her powers,' his tongue moved back and forth across his lips, 'which is why he left in the first place.'

'Are you saying he's out for revenge?' Yugi cocked an eyebrow at him.

'I'm not saying anything, but it's a possibility.'

'Oh my god, Lus,' he felt his face turn pale.

'Don't worry,' SK licked his lips again, 'I can assure you he's not up there either. Not that that's a whole lot of comfort I know, but…'

'But at least he's not dead, yet.'

'Well... yeah.'

'For what it's worth SK, what you're saying makes a lot of sense,' Joey lowered his head. 'I mean, why else would he… he tell his brother something like that, unless he wanted to torture him somehow.'

'What exactly did he say to Arados?'

'I can't repeat it,' he shook his head, 'not again. But put it this way, we're doing everything in our power to make sure he can't get anywhere near Jo.'

'I can't imagine him wanting to hurt Jo,' Yugi frowned.

'That's not what we're trying to stop him from doing,' for a moment Joey's face filled with an awkward look and he shifted uncomfortable, folding and unfolding his arms several times; not able to meet either of their eye lines.

'Then…?'

'Don't make me say it Yuug, just trust me, I don't... I will not have him anywhere near my daughter.'

* * *

Silently Taylor stood watching his parents, hoping beyond hope to see some sign of life. Some small movement. Anything. Anything to let him know they were alive. They look so peaceful almost as though they were sleeping. But if they were sleeping, they would wake up and everything would be okay. So why wouldn't they? Swallowing hard, he buried his face in his hands and desperately bit back the tears. Crying didn't help; all it did was make the whole situation hurt more.

'Tay?' Drake's voice sounded from beside him.

Turning his head towards the voice, he saw his friend stood there sadly watching him. Without even thinking about it, he threw his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. He was still determined not to cry again, but that resolve was quickly breaking.

'It's okay,' Drake gently wrapped his arms around him.

'No its not. How can it be? How can anything ever be okay when they're like that?'

'Because they're not dead.'

'But they're not alive,' he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and he cursed every single one of them. 'They're... they're not alive.'

'I know,' the grip on him tightened, 'that's why I'm not going to offer you empty words. That's not why I came here,' moving himself back slightly, he gently wiped the tears away from Taylor's cheeks. 'I came because I needed you to know… to know that I'm here for you. And that… and that I'm not going to leave you on your own until they're alright again. That's… that's if you want me to.'

'Drake…' he could feel his expression tremble with the sorrow brimming beneath it.

'I'm not leaving you,' the younger boy's voice was soft and quiet. 'Please don't make me leave you. Not like this, not when you need me. Not when…'

With a strong, irresistible impulse running through him Taylor suddenly kissed Drake; his heart leaping in fear the second their lips met. Pulling away from each other they spent a long time silently gazing at the other, trying to work out exactly what it was that had just happened.

'Drake, I'm…' he began, before finding his friend's lips on his own again.

Finding a strange kind of comfort in this he deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment of its bittersweet flavour.

'I love you,' Drake breathed. 'I'm sorry, I know... I know now's not the best time and... and you'll probably hate me for doing this but... but I wanna be like that. I... I want to be with you.'

A strange kind of laugh half sobbed its way out of Taylor. A million or more emotions were running through him and even though he'd be the first to admit this was probably the worst timing in history, something told him it was also the best. Without saying a word he leant in to kiss Drake again, forgetting his pain for a single instant in order to savour the long overdue moment.

'Now this is quite a show,' the sound of Crovell's voice instantly broke them apart.

'What do you want?' Taylor's grip on Drake became more protective as he sense a dangerous aura emanating from the Heir to Chaos.

'To see if you'd been a good boy and done what I'd asked you to and from the look of it,' he grinned, glancing towards his parents' lifeless forms, 'you're most certainly not acting like a Kaiba.'

'You...? You did that to them?' He gritted his teeth.

'I'm not sure if I should be insulted by how quickly you came to that conclusion,' his tone was as overly theatrical as his body language. 'You have no evidence I had anything to do with it. Maybe, just maybe I was forewarned in one of my visions; did you ever think about that?' He laughed. 'Still, offensive assumptions aside I can tell you if you ever want to see your beloved parents walking around again, you will do as I say.'

'And not act like a Kaiba?'

'Oh no,' he shook his head, 'that was just your first task; I have something else in mind for you now.'

'Like what?'

'I want you to make a pass at my brother.'

'What?' Both he and Drake choked in unison.

'I want you to make a pass at my brother,' he spoke each word with a more than deliberate slowness.

'But... he'll kill me for that,' Taylor's head half trembled from side to side. 'And besides, I couldn't do that to…' his eyes drifted down to Drake, whose face was filled with a look halfway between fear and thoughtfulness.

'Oh but you will,' Crovell sounded almost too amused, 'unless you never want your parents to wake up, of course.'

'But…'

'Do it,' Drake's voice was small, but strangely confident.

'But...?'

'Your parents mean everything to you Tay,' their gazes locked, 'so you have to do this for them. And don't worry; it won't hurt me, because I said you could, because… because I know he's making you and… and because I understand.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Tristan loosely folded his arms and focused his attention on the duel between Kaiba and Ishizu. From the second he'd found himself in this place it had been pretty obvious to him he wasn't alone. Kaiba had revealed himself way too easily, but then again there was a lot more focus on him than there had been on Tristan, so it was much easier for him to hide the fact something wasn't right from the others. Unfortunately it also made it a lot harder for him to let Kaiba know who he really was, especially since their telepathic connection appeared to be down. He was hoping punching Joey part way through the ongoing duel was the final clue Kaiba needed to know it was him, but from the uncertain glances he kept shooting his way Tristan wasn't so sure he had it all figured out.

When the duel finally came to an end, Tristan couldn't help but sigh in relief. Everything had gone exactly the way it was supposed to; even the vision from Marik's Millennium Rod appeared present and correct. Now though he had a tough decision to make. No matter what happened next he had to make sure Kaiba knew it was him, but did he do that with or without the others knowing?

'So supposedly future rich boy,' Joey's gaze locked onto him the second the duel ended, 'mind telling us what's supposed to happen next?'

'And why would I do that?' Kaiba half turned away from him.

'Err... because I'm pretty sure you owe us some kind of explanation you rich jerk.'

'Since when does he need to explain himself to anybody,' Tristan lowered his head, still trying to play the situation both ways. 'You, Duke, Téa and Yugi probably should go check on Mai; I mean, I would have thought that was more important right now.'

'And what about you?' Joey's gaze narrowed in on him.

'I want to stay out here for a little bit, I need the air.'

'Are you sure you don't just want to get an explanation out of him,' Joey pointed towards Kaiba, 'without us?'

'I don't need an explanation out of him,' he shrugged, 'I already know what's going on.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'So it is you then?' Kaiba gave a heavy sigh of relief.

'I was dropping you enough hints,' he half smirked, 'but I should have remembered subtly isn't exactly your strongest suit Seto.'

'Wait,' Joey frowned, 'did you just call rich boy by his first name?'

'And what if I did? You should be checking on Mai right now; that's much more important than anything we,' he indicated towards himself and Kaiba, 'have to say to each other.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' Joey took half a step towards them.

'Well I am,' he glared at him, 'so go check on Mai already. You guys really need to be down there right now, it's important.'

'And what you and rich boy have to say to each other isn't?'

'Not to you it isn't.'

'How...?'

'Joey I think we should listen to him,' Yugi cut him off, 'whatever's happened to Kaiba I think it's happened to him too and if they really are both from the future they've probably got a lot of things to talk about we really shouldn't know about yet. So we should do as Tristan's suggested and check on Mai.'

'Fine,' he grunted, before making his way towards the lift, 'but don't think I'm leaving it here. You will tell me what the hell is going on.'

'We'll see,' he rolled his eyes as he watched the others leave.

Once alone, he moved closer to the stage and perched himself on the edge of it with his back to Kaiba. Everything in him wanted to be close enough to touch him, but with all the cameras he knew were present there was no way he was risking it.

'Our telepathy is down.'

'I know,' Tristan sighed, 'it was the first thing I tried once I'd figured out it was you. You really did a bad job of hiding who you really were.'

'Unlike you, you mean.'

'Oh trust me I made mistakes, but it's easier to hide them when no one's watching.'

'Yeah, I guess,' there was a momentary pause. 'Huh... I just realised something; Mokuba didn't come up.'

'What...?' Tristan glanced round towards him.

'Mokuba, the first time round he came up to watch the end of my duel; so where is he now?'

'I didn't even think about that,' Tristan pulled himself up onto the stage. 'It can't be a good sign; do you think us being here caused something to happen to him?'

'I don't know, but I do know why it's taken me so long to notice.'

'Because we're both so used to him not being around,' Tristan finished his train of thoughts. 'I guess I'm not the only one feeling more than mildly irritated towards them.'

'The irritation is good,' Kaiba massaged his temples, 'it'll help me keep my distance from the others, but I can't say I'm particularly looking forward to acting like a complete jerk towards them.'

'Don't sell yourself short, you're hardly Mr Friendly towards their future counterparts,' Tristan smirked.

'Yes, but my relationship with them all evolved. Tristan they're our...'

'Village, I know.'

There were a few long moments of silence.

'I should probably find out what happened to Mokuba,' Kaiba gave a heavy sigh.

'Shouldn't we discuss how we're going to get back to our own time first?' Tristan cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Unless of course you're just planning on taking the scenic route.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'as much as I wouldn't want to change any of it, I sure as hell wouldn't want to go through half of it again. But right now we don't even know how or why we're here, so any little significant change really should be investigated.'

'Okay, I guess I see your point. So should I...'

'Is this really all you people are going to talk about,' the warped sound of Marik's voice cut Tristan off.

'What are you still doing here,' Tristan automatically took up a defensive position in front of Kaiba.

'Curiosity; let's just say I have a vested interest in what the future holds. But all the two of you are doing is babbling on about unimportant nonsense. So,' he held the rod towards them, 'are you going to tell me something interesting or not.'

'We're not going to tell _you_ anything Marik,' Kaiba folded his arms.

'Maybe you're not aware of the power of my Millennium Rod, but I'd be more than happy to demonstrate it for you.'

'Oh trust me I already know it won't work on me or weren't you paying attention earlier?' Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'The Rod acknowledges me as its true master and there's nothing you can do about it.'

'Maybe it won't work on you, but you said nothing about it not working on your little friend here,' his gaze shifted towards Tristan.

The Rod appeared to glow for a moment as he aimed it towards Tristan, but almost as soon as it had lit up it went dead again.

'What's wrong with this thing?' Marik's voice was filled with anger as he examined his weapon.

'Good old Tao,' Tristan smirked as he lowered his head slightly and laughed, 'remind me to thank him if I ever see him again.'

'You mean the Rod's recognising you as...' Kaiba shot him a look.

'I guess so,' Tristan gave an edgy half laugh, 'Tao got married a long time before he created those weapons. If he wanted the Rod to be truly obedient to him then he wouldn't have allowed it to hurt her either.'

'I don't think I've ever been so grateful for Khindels.'

'What the hell are you two blabbering about,' Marik pointed his weapon towards them again.

'That's none of your business,' Tristan folded his arms, 'but I think it's pretty clear to all of us that you have no power here. So do us all a favour and leave.'

'This isn't over,' a low growl emanated out of him as Marik turned towards the lift. 'I will find out the secrets of your future and when I do...'

He left the threat hanging as the lift doors closed behind him.

'Bastard, I'd almost forgotten how much trouble he was,' Kaiba balled his hands into fists.

'Yeah, well just be grateful he doesn't really know anything right now,' Tristan sighed. 'But I guess this makes checking on Mokuba an actual priority.'

'And you should probably rejoin the others now as well,' Kaiba ran his fingers back through his hair. 'This is going to be tough.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Still the tournament will be over soon and when it is at least we'll be able to...'

'Yeah, I know, but I'm really hoping we don't have to stay here that long.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Taylor found himself rubbing his palms against his trouser legs for the fifth or sixth time since he'd entered Arados's room. They were sweating through a combination of nerves and discomfort and Taylor was just praying to himself Arados had his empathic abilities switched off. Unfortunately there was something about the empty words and meaningless chatter their conversation had gone through which suggested Arados was at least partially aware of what he was feeling. Edgily he checked his watch; it had been a full half hour now and he still hadn't worked up the courage to do what Crovell had asked. A part of him began to worry about what Drake might be thinking; he hadn't told Drake how he felt about him, what if he thought...

Next to him Arados gave an empty sigh cutting off his train of thoughts. Taking a deep breath in and with his hands shaking with hesitation, he took hold of one of his friend's clenched fists in a comforting manner.

'It's okay,' he somehow managed a reassuring smile, 'they'll stop him, I know it.'

'I wish I could be so sure,' his body tensed, 'I mean, kidnapping Lus, practically killing your parents and… and wanting to… to do _that_ to my sister,' he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. 'How can you be so calm about it when all I want to do is kill him?'

'Because I… b-because…' he tightened his grip on Arados's hand, more out of frustrated fear than comfort. 'Be-because I have to believe they'll come back.'

'But you should want to kill him too,' his friend's eyes opened and locked with his. 'You should want what I want, because what he's done to you is just as bad as… as what he wants to do to her. You should hate him as much as I do. You should… you should… you should…'

Something in him told him this was probably his best opportunity to carry out Crovell's twisted little request, so before Arados had a chance to finish his sentence Taylor leant forward. Every instinct in him told him this was wrong as he gently kissed his friend and he parted as quickly as he'd leant in. Not even wanting to look at him Taylor went to move away from both his friend and the bed, but Arados's tight grip on his left wrist prevented him.

'I… I'm sorry,' his voice trembled more than a little, 'please… please don't hate me for doing it.'

'Why would I hate you?' Arados sounded strangely mystified.

'Because… because I…'

Before he could complete his sentence, and to his complete and utter amazement, Arados's lips were locked with his own. Too stunned to carry out any kind of protest, he found himself being lowered back onto the bed within the alarmingly passionate embrace of one of his closest friends.

'I've been trying to tell you for ages,' Arados breathed as he gazed down at him, 'but it never seemed like the right time and… and… you always seemed to… to smell like Drake. I knew you were keeping something from me; I'm an empath, how could I not know. But I thought it had something to do with Drake. I thought you liked him more than me. You've no idea how jealous I've been. But now I know,' he kissed him again, almost joyously, 'now I know you like me more.'

'Ara,' he tried to push him away, only to realise he was well and truly pinned to the bed by Arados's full strength.

'I know this probably seems like the wrong time for this to happen,' he continued, oblivious to Taylor's fear and discomfort, 'but maybe that's why it did. Maybe… maybe…'

He kissed him again and it was all Taylor could do to turn his face away, breaking it.

'Arados, get off me.'

'Why?'

'Because… because…'

'Because you want him?' The former light tones morphed into anger. 'You came in reeking of him. I should have known,' his grip on Taylor's wrists tightened, 'but if you want him so badly then why did you kiss me?'

'I… I can't tell you,' he shook his head, unable to believe how afraid he was of Arados, 'you'll hate me.'

'You've just made a fool out of me so I already hate you. How could anything you have to say make this any worse?'

'I… It's... I... I can't... I'm sorry... I... I... can't...'

'Fine, if that's how you want to be,' his friend's face darkened with rage as he stretched a hand out towards his desk chair and the leather belt which was hung there flew across the room towards him.

'What the hell are you doing?' Taylor felt completely powerless as Arados used the belt to bind his hands to the bed post.

'You humiliated me so now I'm going to humiliate you,' he reached his hands into Taylor's pocket and pulled out his phone. 'What do you have Drake's number saved under?'

'What?' He stared at him, unable to believe Arados was behaving this way.

'What do you have Drake's number saved under?'

'Err… I… uh... D. Ashmar,' he eventually managed.

'And here was me thinking you'd try a little harder to hide your perverted little relationship,' he began scrolling through the phone's address book.

'Ara… Ara what are you planning to do?'

He didn't answer; instead he pushed the phones call button and held the handset to his ear. For a few moments Taylor's ears strained to hear the phone's dialling noise and the quiet ringing of the line before it finally connected.

'Get here now,' Arados's voice was cold. 'Don't argue with me, just get here now.'

Almost as soon as Arados had hung up, Drake appeared his face turning a sickening shade of white the second he spotted them.

'Tay?' His face was filled with a look of hurt confusion.

'Drake help,' Taylor met his gaze with a frightened look of his own, 'Ara's gone mad.'

The hurt on Drake's face turned into a look halfway between anger and determination as he raced to try and free Taylor. Unfortunately Arados had other ideas, knocking Drake back the instant he was in range.

'You can't have him,' the blond boy's voice was as shrill as it was angry, 'if I can't have him, then you can't have him.'

'Drake,' Taylor desperately struggled both against his binds and the weight of Arados pinning him to the bed, 'Drake are you okay?'

'Tay,' he winced as his gaze lifted to meet with his.

'Drake get out of here. Get out of here and get help, I don't want to see you get hurt.'

'No,' he shook his head, getting to his feet and charging at Arados again, who easily flicked him back.

'Drake!'

'Weren't you listening to me brat,' by this point Arados appeared completely consumed by his rage, 'I said if I can't have him, then neither can you.'

'Let… let go of him Ara,' Drake stumbled back to his feet, 'you... you can't do this.'

'Can't do what exactly? I mean, I'm not actually doing anything, apart from keeping him tied to my bed and knocking you back every time you're reckless enough to charge me. I mean, so far I haven't really done anything wrong,' a dangerous look glinted in his already dark eyes, 'but you're right, I should be.'

In one swift motion, he ripped Taylor's shirt open; his sharp nails grazing along Taylor's chest as he did. Almost instantly he then bit into Taylor's shoulder. The wolf like vice backed with the super human strength of his friend tore effortlessly through Taylor's flesh and the scream he exhaled was almost as intense as the pain itself.

'Stop it!' Drake charged Arados again.

Lifting himself up, blood dripping from his hardened jaw, the blond boy once again sent the youngster flying. The collision with the wall was enough to knock Drake out, filling Taylor with unsurpassable anger.

'Get off me you sick bastard,' everything in him began to fight like a wild animal to break free.

Unfortunately his struggle was cut short by the heavy collision of Arados's fist with his face; snapping his head sideways, swirling his thoughts and vision into a blurry mass. He felt a desperate scratching sensation along the exposed flesh of his chest, followed by something softer and more fluttering. Whilst the first sensation transferred to the skin of his back, the second made its way higher, eventually coming into contact with his lips.

It was at this point that both stopped and the dampened tones of a worried voice filled the air around him. These tones became louder and more agitated, but remained to him a wordless mess. At the point where these tones peaked there was a heavy slamming noise, followed by different, more concerned and confused tones. The weight on his chest lifted and someone began to fiddle with something near his hands. The tones continued, joined by more and more with every passing moment or at least that's how it felt. But everything was so confused and he was overpowered by the need to sleep.

Even though something told him he should stay awake, the urge was too strong for him. And, closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

With Taylor in the capable hands of SK and Drake safely home with his anxious parents, Joey finally returned to his son's room. Arados was sat at the head of the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees as he rocked himself backwards and forwards. He looked a mess; his gaze focused on nothing, his cheeks stained with tears, traces of blood still on his mouth and shirt.

'I… I didn't mean to do it. I… I didn't... I didn't mean to… I… I didn't…' he repeated senselessly.

Taking a deep breath, Joey made his way towards him. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, think or even do right now. But he did know his son needed him, so, sitting down next to him, he took a firm grip on his shoulders and tried to get him to meet his gaze.

'Arados,' he kept his voice as calm and level as possible, 'Arados I need you to tell me what happened.'

'I… I didn't mean… I… I… I didn't mean…'

'Arados,' his grip tightened, 'Arados listen to me; I need you to tell me what happened. Do you understand me? I need to know what went on in here.'

'I… I… I didn't….' his eyes flicked up towards him; confused, frightened.

'Arados, please, I need to know what happened. You have to tell me what happened.'

'I… I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to get so angry. I… I didn't mean to… to hurt him. I… I… I didn't want to hurt him. But… but I couldn't… couldn't stop myself. The anger... it... it was me but... it wasn't me... it didn't feel like me... it was so... so intense... I... I couldn't... It... it just happened... I... I couldn't stop... I...' he began to sob. 'I didn't mean to do it.'

'Arados please,' he coaxed as gently as he could, 'I need to understand what happened here. Did you and Taylor have a fight about something?'

'Y-yes... N-no... I... I don't know... I...'

'Arados, please, I need to understand. What started this? What did he do to make you so angry?'

'He… he… he didn't… he didn't want me.'

'What?'

'He… he didn't want me.'

'Arados what do you mean? Want you how?'

'The… the way I… I want him.'

'Arados…' he hesitated; a part of him really couldn't believe he was about to ask. 'Arados are you… are you in love with him?'

'I didn't mean to do it,' his son began to sob hysterically. 'I… I didn't mean to hurt him. I… I… I… I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop. When I... when he... I don't... I don't understand. I don't understand how it happened. I don't... I don't know why... But the anger... the anger it just... it was just... I couldn't... I couldn't stop.'

Too shocked and confused by the revelation to say anything, Joey pulled Arados into his arms and held onto him as tightly as he could. He wished he could tell him it was okay and that everything would be alright, but at that moment in time he didn't see how things could be. If he were being truly honest with himself he was still trying to figure out how all this had happened in the first place.

'D-d-d-dad,' Arados's sobs died into whimpers, 'will… will he be okay?'

'I don't know.'

'But… but you can heal… heal him right? You… you can make him b-better, c-can't you?'

'I…' his voice broke hesitantly, 'I tried, but... it didn't work.'

'Why… why not?'

'I don't know.'

A loud whine emanated out of Arados right before he started sobbing again.

'Shh…' Joey soothed, feeling completely unable to do anything else, 'crying isn't going to change things. You… you've got to be strong, for Taylor.'

'But he hates me now. He hates me. I've made him hate me.'

'I… I'm sure he doesn't, you two have been through too much together. I… I'm sure he'll forgive you... _eventually_. Maybe not right away, but…'

'No,' his whole body trembled with grief, 'he'll never, ever forgive me for this. I tried... I mean... I think I... what I... I think I was going to... I don't... he... he can't forgive me. He can't, because I... I'd never... I can't forgive myself for this.'

* * *

'Mokuba I...' was as far as Kaiba got before everything in him came to a strange kind of standstill.

The room he'd left his brother in was covered in lilies. Meeting Mokuba's gaze he could tell the youngster didn't know what to make of any of it.

'Every time I tried to leave more would appear,' his voice was filled with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. 'I... I don't know where they've come from, but...'

'It's okay,' his eyes scanned the room several times as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

'Seto they... they were just appearing out of nowhere. How... how is that possible?'

Unable to give him any kind of explanation, Kaiba just shook his head and continued to stare round the room.

'Seto...'

Before he could finish his sentence, the door behind him opened and Joey, accompanied by Tristan, entered.

'Alright rich boy, time for you...' Joey cut himself off. 'What the hell? Do all your control rooms come with their own selections of flowers or just the ones you really like?'

'Wow, I'd forgotten just how lame your jokes used to be,' Tristan rolled his eyes as he moved further into the room.

'What are you talking about,' Kaiba bent down to pick up one of the flowers and examine it more closely, 'his jokes are still lame.'

'Good point, but right now I think we should both be concerned with what's wrong with this picture. This definitely didn't happen the first time round, did it?'

'First time round?' Mokuba frowned. 'What's he talking about Seto?'

'Apparently your brother and Tristan here are from the future,' Joey folded his arms, 'or at least that's the story they're going with.'

'Seto?' Mokuba's eyes lifted questioningly up towards his brother.

'It's complicated Mokuba,' Kaiba averted his gaze.

'Complicated...? Does... does that mean it's true?'

'It means it's complicated,' he moved towards one of the piles of lilies his brother had made.

'I think these are Lillyannu's,' Tristan glanced towards Kaiba, preventing Mokuba from pressing further.

'I agree,' Kaiba met his gaze, 'so... is it possible Catilin has something to do with this?'

'Maybe,' Tristan pressed his lips together. 'I mean, I'm guessing it must have been about this time she became aware of Mai; whether or not she's aware of the rest of us is another issue entirely. But, assuming she is she would have figured out pretty much right away something was up with the two of us. She'd say it was in the way the _air vibrates _around us or something.'

'Yeah, but would she do something like this?' Kaiba folded his arms and half lowered his head. 'I mean, as far as she knows we have no idea she even exists yet, so...?'

'That's a good point, but... this is Catilin we're talking about,' Tristan pulled a face, 'she's not exactly the most logical person at the best of times and,' he gave an almost disgusted sigh, 'maybe there's _something in the air_ which tells her we know about her somehow. Something like this would be her way of letting us know she knows.'

'And now I'm remembering all the reasons why she gives me a headache at the best of times,' Kaiba began massaging his temples.

'Who the hell is Catilin?' Joey forced his way back into their conversation. 'And why the hell would she send Kaiba a load of flowers?'

'Sorry Joey, but we can't give you the answer to either of those questions,' Tristan shook his head.

'Well can you answer any of my questions then?' He folded his arms. 'Like, just how far in the future are you supposed to be from anyway?'

'Eighteen years,' Tristan gave an almost dismissive sigh.

'Eighteen years,' Mokuba's eyes went wide as he turned towards his brother again. 'You... you're from eighteen years in the future?'

'Yes Mokuba,' he met and held his brother's gaze.

'But... how? And... why?'

'It's... complicated Mokuba,' he turned away, 'we don't really know how it is we're back here or why, but...' his gaze moved to meet with Tristan's.

'You're thinking this has something to do with Crovell, don't you?' Tristan half smirked. 'I was wondering about that myself.'

'Crovell?' Joey frowned. 'Who's Crovell?'

'Sorry Joey,' Tristan shook his head, 'but we can't reveal information like that.'

'Why not?'

'We don't want our future to change and the best way to do that is not to let you guys know too much about it.'

'Well that sounds logical,' he cocked an unconvinced eyebrow.

'Your future must be pretty great if that's how you feel about it,' an uncertain smile formed on Mokuba's lips.

'It's not perfect, but we're happy,' Tristan shrugged.

'Kaiba, happy?' Joey rolled his eyes. 'Is that even possible?'

'A lot of things are possible Joey, you'll see that for yourself soon enough.'

'Whatever. So, any idea how you're getting back to this _future_ of yours?'

'Not yet,' Kaiba shook his head, 'but we haven't really had much time to think about it.'

'We haven't, but maybe someone from our time has,' Tristan's face pulled into a thoughtful expression. 'Or if not they're bound to be looking for us by now.'

'For Tristan maybe,' Joey's voice was low and half dull with sarcasm, 'but I can't imagine anyone being overly concerned about rich boy.'

'You know he's really made me acting like a jerk towards him easy,' Kaiba shot Tristan a look.

'You know I was just thinking the exact same thing,' Tristan smirked, 'only I have to wait a few more months before I can start acting like a jerk towards him.'

'I thought you were hoping we wouldn't be here that long.'

'I'm not but the way he's acting right now... I'd willingly stay here longer just to act like a jerk towards him.'

A slight laugh found its way out of Kaiba and it was just about all he could do to put his hand in front of his mouth and try to compose himself. After all, the Kaiba he was in this time didn't find lame jokes like that funny and only tended to laugh to emphasis his own arrogance. For a moment a part of him couldn't help but dislike his past self for being so serious.

'Did rich boy just laugh?' Joey cocked his eyebrow again.

'I don't know what you're talking about Wheeler,' Kaiba turned away from him. 'Now why don't you be a good little dog and go rejoin the others.'

'But I'm not done talking to you yet.'

'Yeah, well we're done talking to you,' Tristan met and held Joey's gaze.

'Does that mean you're not going to come back with me?' Joey stared at him. 'I thought you said you were on your way to joining us when I bumped into you just now.'

'I was, but that was before I saw all this,' he indicated towards the flowers, 'I think Seto and I are better off figuring this out right now.'

'Wait, you just called him Seto?' Mokuba shot Tristan a look. 'Does that mean everyone in the future calls my brother by his first name?'

'Not everyone,' Kaiba lowered his head mysteriously, 'just those who matter.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

CiCi had hated her brother since the moment he'd been born. He was the reason her parents had left. He was the reason no one in her family truly understood her. Because _he_ was the favourite, when he should have been a scorned outcast. And yet, as she sat there and watched him sleep, she couldn't help but smile in sad adoration down at him. Maybe it was just the grief of all the tears she'd shed getting to her. Maybe she was just too exhausted to care anymore, but as she gently stroked the white locks back from his face she couldn't help but feel her first sisterly feelings towards him.

'Is he okay?' The male voice which sounded from behind her was concerned and gentle.

'He's a Hateling,' she half turned to see the two shadowy figures lurking in the room she and her brother had been given for the night, 'why should I care?'

'Don't be like that CiCi,' a female voice sadly chided, 'he's your brother.'

'He's the reason my parents left,' she lowered her gaze, 'I can't forgive him for that.'

'Your parents didn't leave because of him CiCi.'

'Then why did you leave?' Her glared back up towards them.

For a few moments her question was met by a stunned silence. Then the two figures pulled themselves into the dim light of the room, revealing in full the white of their hair and milky blue of their eyes.

'We left because we could no longer hide being like this,' her mother lowered her head, 'I couldn't stand it, but I didn't… I didn't want my shame becoming your shame.'

'What do you mean?'

'Maybe it was some... motherly instinct, but I... I didn't want you to be ashamed of what you are.'

'So you left to protect me?'

'And your brother,' she nodded emphatically.

'It still wasn't right,' she shook her head, her over worked eyes filling with tears once again, 'you shouldn't have left. Mummy I needed you to be there. I don't care what you were feeling, you should have been there. You should have raised me. You should have raised me and… and my brother.'

'I know.'

'Why did you come back?'

'To find out your brother's name,' her father's voice was almost mute. 'We weren't ready to fully return yet, but we wanted to… have more of a role in your lives, even if you never got to see us. But before we could do that, we needed to know your brother's name.'

'Why?'

'Because...' he visibly hesitated, 'because we didn't get to name him,' there was something about the way he said it which made CiCi wonder if that was really the reason.

'Ulk Seto was the one who named him,' she sulkily folded her arms. 'Just like Ulk Seto was the one who raised him and took care of him and loved him; which is more than either of you ever did.'

'I know,' an almost forced look of sympathy appeared on his face, 'but we want to change that now.'

'How? By sending cards on our birthdays?'

'No, by taking care of you. By becoming you parents, really becoming your parents.'

'You can't do that,' her whole body was filled with anger. 'You can't leave for five years and come back and do that. That's not fair!'

'CiCi we are your parents.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan are my parents. They've raised me for longer than you ever have and, besides me and Tay, they're the only family my brother knows.'

'But Seto and Tristan are…'

'They're not dead,' the volume of her voice and the certainty of her words were enough to half startle her, 'they're not dead, they're not dead, they're not dead! They will wake up. They will take care of us. And you never will. They are my parents.'

'CiCi…'

'No,' she bit back the tears which brimmed below the surface, 'no, don't try to convince me that we need you, because we don't. We need Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan. Our parents. Me and my brother's.'

'What… what's going on?' Behind her Damon began to stir. 'CiCi, he squeaked fearfully, after he spotted their visitors.

'Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you,' she assured him, those strange sisterly feelings she'd been having making her protective.

She felt his chubby little hands cling onto her top and, for the first time in his entire existence, she realised he wasn't the one she hated.

'Leave now,' her eyes shot every inch of hurt, pain and anger in her parents' direction. 'Leave right now. I never want to see either of you again. I _HATE_ YOU!'

'CiCi…' her mother looked hurt.

'Didn't you hear me? I said leave.'

'But…'

'No, no buts. You're not welcome here. And as soon as Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan wake up I'm asking them to adopt us. They're better parents than you could ever be and I'd choose them over you any day. In fact, I think I just did,' her hands balled into fists. 'Now leave.'

Her parents exchanged glances and for a moment it looked as if they were going to refuse her order. Then her mother lowered her gaze and gave an almost too emphatic sigh.

'If that's what you truly want then we will leave forever. But… but only if your uncles wake up.'

'What do you mean?'

'She means that we'll back off for now,' her father met her gaze, 'but if my brother and Tristan don't wake up, it doesn't matter what you think, you will be raised by us.'

* * *

'You know, my brother can be quite entertaining,' Crovell laughed loudly, as he appeared behind Lus. 'I mean, I suspected he would be, but… that was some show.'

'What are you talking about?' He stared at him in confusion.

'I thought I told you to stop asking questions.'

'I… I just…' he stammered. 'You… you started the conversation, I… I thought…'

'Well you thought right,' a wild grin spread across his face, 'Arados is in love with Taylor.'

'What?'

'My brother is in _love_ with the Kaiba.'

'No… no way.'

'Oh, yes way,' he laughed again, 'and it gets better,' he leant in towards Lus in order to breathe the words into his ear, 'Taylor's in love with Drake.'

'N-no.'

'Mm,' he smirked, 'told you it was entertaining; I can practically see you drool as you lap this up. But I haven't even got to the best bit yet,' he smirked, 'did you realise I was a reverse empath?'

'It had crossed my mind,' Lus averted his gaze, 'how else would you be able to make me fit like that.'

'_Right_,' he laughed again, 'you are smarter than I give you credit for.'

'So are you going to tell me what you used your reverse empathy for?'

'To bring out all that lovely chaotic rage my baby brother contains and direct it at Taylor.'

'Wh-what?' Lus felt a shock of fear move through him.

'Oh don't worry, he'll live, but... neither one of them will ever forget this,' he turned his attention towards the monitor. 'So, did they manage to figure out the lilies were from you little Moto?'

Still reeling in shock from the previous conversation it took Lus a few moments to even manage choked sounds, never mind attempt a reply. During that time Crovell shifted his gaze back towards him; the look on his face terrifyingly amused.

'You do remember your job here is simply to keep them alive, right?' Crovell's eyes locked with his. 'Them being in there, being who they are, the chances they'll cause some catastrophic glitch is high. And we both know what will happen if they do. Poor Taylor, attacked by one friend, made an orphan by the other; doesn't bare thinking about, does it?'

'I... I just thought... I mean...'

'You just thought if they knew it was a game they would find a way to escape, right?' Crovell wagged a finger at him. 'But I don't want them to escape. Not yet anyway and not because of some stupid little clue you gave them. So be a good boy and stop messing with the program. Your only job is to keep them alive, got it?'

'Yeah,' Lus lowered his gaze, 'I got it.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It had taken a little bit of convincing, but eventually they'd managed to get Joey to leave them alone. Then it was the turn of Mokuba who, despite his more than obvious reservations, didn't take a whole lot of convincing. It probably helped that Tristan began gathering up the flowers, making a big to do about them needing to figure out exactly what was going on; demonstrating just how well he remembered how to placate this particular Mokuba. Once they'd escaped the room Mokuba was in with as many flowers as the two of them could carry between them, they made short work of finding a camera-less office to set up in.

The second they entered Tristan chucked the flowers he was holding in the corner and somewhat automatically Kaiba did the same. For a few long moments the two of them stood staring at each other, acting like a couple of insecure school boys.

'This is ridicules,' Kaiba half turned away, 'it's our fifteenth anniversary for crying out loud, we shouldn't...'

Before he could finish what he was saying Tristan's lips were pressed against his own.

'I can't stand this,' Tristan rested his forehead against Kaiba's the second their kiss ended. 'It makes me feel like we're doing something wrong; maybe we should just tell them.'

'And what if the very next instant we get sent back to our own time; you know as well as I do the people we are now...'

'I know, but... it might make things a whole lot easier for us. It doesn't feel right hiding who we are from them and it doesn't help that Joey's pretty much convinced something's going on; not to mention Mokuba...'

'I know,' Kaiba pulled away from him and began rubbing his face with his hands, 'don't you think I feel the same way about all this that you do? I have to be a jerk to my sisters for god sake,' he gave a muted laugh and shook his head. 'This situation has me so stressed I'm talking like Joey. You know I don't do that.'

'Maybe not often, but actually Seto you do do it,' Tristan frowned a little, 'so does Yugi, increasingly more so lately. But this is definitely the first time you've been aware of it.'

'Great, remind me to spend even less time with them than usual when we get back,' he folded his arms and smirked slightly.

'Yeah, because that's really going to happen Seto,' Tristan shared his smirk for a moment, before going over to the pile of flowers and picking one of the lilies up. 'You know we really ought to be doing what we told them we would be doing and try to figure this mess out a little.'

'True,' Kaiba pressed his lips together, 'I mean the sooner we figure out how we came to be here the faster we can work out how to leave, right?'

'I hope so,' Tristan's gaze was focused on the flower he was holding. 'Do you think she'd know?'

'Who, Catilin?'

'Yeah, I mean, Calicaccus have a wide and varied knowledge at the best of times, don't they? So, even if she doesn't have all the ins and outs, she still might know something, right?'

'Maybe,' he tilted his head in thought, 'if nothing else she'll know how to get hold of Jay and from there we can reach the Mistresses.'

'God it's so weird to think you're not one right now,' Tristan focused his gaze on him.

'You still love me though, right?'

'Of course, I didn't go through hell and back just because of Win's feelings you know.'

'I know,' Kaiba lowered his gaze, 'but being here...'

Once again Tristan cut him off with a deep and this time prolonged kiss. There was something about it which made him feel safe and wanted; just as he was certain Tristan intended.

'Hey, you've got to stop worrying, okay,' Tristan placed a hand on his cheek, 'I'm proud of you, of us, of everything we have and everything we will have; nothing's ever going to change that and you know it. Being here makes no difference. That's why I want to tell them.'

'I thought that was just to make things easier.'

'Can't it be for both reasons?'

'I guess.'

'You really don't like being _him_ again, do you?' Tristan gave a soft laugh.

'Of course not, because _he_ didn't have you.'

* * *

'Drake,' Hazelnut's voice was soft as she entered the room, 'your Mum told me you were hurt, I came to see how you were.'

'I'm fine,' he sighed moodily, turning his head away from her.

'I… I thought you were very brave to try and help Taylor like that, but…' she hesitated.

'But?' Curiously he glanced back towards her.

'But I don't understand why you did it,' her face filled with a doleful look. 'I mean, I know you couldn't stand back and do nothing, but why were you even there in the first place?'

'Arados called me.'

'Why?'

'Because Taylor loves me.'

'That must be hard,' she lowered her head, 'having someone like that in love with you. It was still nice of you to defend him though.'

'You act as though I shouldn't have.'

'Just because he loves you, doesn't mean you owe him anything.'

'What about if I love him?'

'But you don't,' her voice was as self-assured as the shaking of her head, 'you couldn't.'

'Why not?'

'Because… because you're meant to be with me.'

'Says who?'

A strange little laugh escaped her as she stared at him for a few long moments. It was pretty obvious it had never even occurred to her he could want anyone else.

'I've been patient with you Drake,' her voice was edged with something, but he wasn't totally sure what it was, 'I've been understanding, I've given you all the space you need, but you really need to stop pushing me away now. We're meant to be together.'

'Again, says who?'

'You don't love him,' there was no room for doubt in her voice, 'him telling you he loves you just has you confused. You don't love him.'

'You're wrong; I do.'

'You're lying.'

'I'm not,' he pulled himself into an agitated kneeling position, 'this is how I feel Hazelnut. I know it hurts, but you've gotta get any stupid idea you might have of us being together out of your head. I don't want you, I've never wanted you as anything other than a friend, but I love him and I am certain of that.'

'I'll tell your Mum.'

'And?'

'Don't you care?'

'Why would I care?' Drake remained calm. 'I love him and I will be with him, no matter what anybody says. And just as soon as I feel up to it, I'm going back to see him.'

'You can't,' she shook her head

'I can,' he mimicked her self-assured tone, 'just watch me.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'How is he?' Mai anxiously poked her head around the door to her son's room.

'Pretty shaken,' Joey glanced up at her, 'but a lot calmer than he was.'

'Why didn't you come to get me?' Sighing heavily, Mai entered the room, took a seat on the bed next to her son and gently stroked his hair.

'I didn't think,' he lowered his head apologetically. 'I'm sorry, who told you?'

'Covo, when he came to take his turn watching over Jo.'

'It should have been me,' his voice was heavy with dull tones, 'I really am sorry I didn't tell you myself Mai.'

'I know,' she continued to pet her son, 'I'm not angry at you Joey,' she sighed again. 'I should have known something like this would happen.'

'How?' Joey stared at her. 'It's not as though there were any signs.'

'Oh come on Joey, there were plenty of signs, you just chose not to see them.'

'I'm sorry Mum,' Arados's eyes rose to meet hers, 'I didn't… I…'

'Shh,' she hushed him gently, 'you don't have to apologise to me.'

'I know,' he turned his gaze away, 'I have to apologise to Drake and Taylor.'

'Tomorrow,' she pulled him into her own arms, 'right now I think you all need a good night's sleep.'

He nodded, but remained silent.

'So you knew our son was in love with Taylor?' Joey carefully broke the silence.

'No, not exactly,' she met his gaze, 'I knew he was gay and prone to developing crushes, so I thought eventually he might develop one for either Lus or Taylor. I didn't think he would react this badly to rejection, but...'

'Wait, wait... wait,' Joey cut her off, 'you knew Arados was gay and you didn't tell me.'

'For a start Joey I didn't think it was that big of a deal,' she pulled her son closer to her, 'for a second he hadn't officially come out to me.'

'Then how did you know?'

'There were some pretty obvious signs.'

'Clearly not obvious enough if I didn't pick up on them,' Joey's face filled with a burrowing frown. 'And how exactly did you figure out he was prone to developing crushes?'

'Because I'm pretty sure it was the reason he was jumping from sports team to sports team last year.'

In her arms she could feel Arados cringe more than a little. She knew highlighting her observations like this was definitely uncomfortable for him, but she needed him to know she'd cared enough to notice and that it made no difference in her eyes.

'And here was me thinking it was just because he didn't find things challenging enough,' Joey rolled his eyes. 'And if you knew he was going to develop a crush on one of his cousins maybe we should have had a discussion about this a long time ago.'

'It's not just a crush, I love him,' Arados's voice contained almost sulky tones.

'I know that's how you feel right now Ara, but... you have been spending a lot of time with Taylor recently and you are deeply connected to him and Lus...'

'You think I'm confusing my feelings for our bond?'

'Can you honestly tell me differently?' Mai knew she was being a little harsh, but she felt as though she had to be. 'If things were reversed and you had been spending more time with Lus than with Taylor can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have developed these feelings of yours for him instead?'

'I...' Arados hesitated, 'I don't think so.'

'But you don't know for sure?'

'I... no... but I... I liked him before. Even... even when I was spending all my time with both of them, it was Tay I wanted to be with the most.'

'Are you sure? Or is it something you realised after?'

'I…'

'Believe me Ara, I'm not trying to belittle what you feel; I'm just trying to get you to look at this a little differently. You really do have a strong bond with both Lus and Taylor which goes beyond anything any of you could fully understand and I want to be sure it's not those feeling being heightened confusing you.'

'You think I haven't thought about that myself,' he half pulled away from her and hugged his knees to his chest. 'I thought... at first that maybe... just maybe it was another crush. So I tried to ignore it, I really did but when it wouldn't go away I thought maybe it was the Ohpayo bond, but... I don't understand... I don't understand how that bond can make me feel like this. And maybe it is just an intense version of that bond, but all I know right now is how it makes me feel. I love him.'

'Okay, I believe you,' she sighed before flicking her gaze up to meet with Joey's. 'Can I talk to you outside for a moment?'

Without waiting for a reply, she made her way out of the room. Less than a minute later Joey joined her, his gaze focused curiously on Mai.

'Do you really think now was the best time to have that conversation with him?'

'I think now was pretty much the only time we could have had that conversation with him,' she folded her arms. 'And I'm wondering if Arados's feelings for Taylor might be similar to the ones Crovell has for Jo.'

'What?' He took half a step back, clearly not expecting her to say that. 'But… but he just wants to… he doesn't… _what_?'

'You don't think he'd come back here to do something like… _that_, if he felt nothing for her, do you? It's pretty obvious even to an idiot Crovell's feelings for Jo have to be beyond those of a normal brother whether it's hatred or... But, honestly, I think something in him has done the same thing Arados has done; confused or magnified the bond they share. I think...'

'You think he's in love with her,' Joey's face filled with a look of disbelief.

'No, I'm saying I think _he_ thinks he's in love with her.'

'But Mai…'

'Give me some credit Joey, I'm not suggesting…' she shuddered. 'There's no way I'm going to let him near her; I'm not sympathising with him. I'm just trying to understand.'

'Yeah well I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to understand any of this,' Joey turned away from her. 'My youngest is gay, my oldest wants to do unspeakable things; where did I go so wrong?'

'Arados being gay isn't a mistake Joey,' she glared, 'don't ever make him feel like it is.'

'I'm not... I mean... I know there's nothing wrong with being gay, I'm just... a little bit in shock right now. Especially considering what those feelings led him to do tonight. I feel like my family is falling apart right now.'

'I know,' she sighed, 'but we need to be the ones to hold it together. Jo and Arados need us to be strong right now.'

'I know,' a look of determination filled his face, 'and I will.'

* * *

Crovell had remained hanging over Lus's shoulder for long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. The second he left that uncomfortable feeling morphed into guilt. Guilt that his Ohpayo Cousins were in pain and he was helping the person causing that pain. To make matters worse he couldn't exactly go to them right now; if he left his charges might cause a game breaking glitch and then... He shuddered; the consequences didn't bare thinking about.

Still there were things he could do to help ease his conscious. Of course these things meant going against Crovell's express wishes, but he needed to take some of the power back from his tormentor. And even the smallest of victories was still a victory, right?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

'Tay,' Drake threw his arms round the older boy.

In the dim light of the room he could see his companion wince heavily and, sensing that he was still injured, Drake pulled away. Tilting his head slightly, Taylor sighed as his face filled with a gentle smile. There was something weird about his silence, but Drake couldn't quite put his fingers on what.

'I know it's late,' he began nervously, 'but I couldn't stay away any longer. I made a promise to you Tay, please don't send me away.'

Taylor nodded and gently stroked the hair back from Drake's face. He then tilted his head again and closed his eyes as a look of genuine amusement spread across his face.

'Aren't you… aren't you going to say anything?' Drake couldn't help but feel strangely hurt and confused.

'He can't,' SK's voice sounded from behind him, making him jump.

'Why… why not?' Drake turned towards the Mistresses' Helper, who was stood in the shadowy corner of the bedroom.

'That's what I've been trying to work out,' he sighed, his tongue skating lightly across his lips as he did.

With his face creasing in worry, Drake turned back towards Taylor. The older boy's brown flecked blue eyes met his in wonder, as though he couldn't work out what all the fuss was about. Instead he reached a hand towards Drake and gently smoothed the lines of worry away from his face. It was affectionately clumsy and felt like something Kasey might do.

'Tay...'

Taylor's face instantly brightened at the sound of his name and, with silent care, he leaned in to kiss Drake. The choke of surprise from the Mistresses' Helper caused Drake to pull back from this and his face to flame bright red. Taylor's face filled with a mildly hurt look and it was becoming increasingly obvious there was more going on with him than just sudden muteness.

'Guys,' SK sounded tense, 'this is… inappropriate to say the least. And I seriously doubt your parents are going to be happy about this Drake.'

'I don't… I don't care.'

'Maybe not right now, but you will.'

'No I won't,' he took on as defensive a position as possible. 'Tay's not that much older than me and... and he understand there are boundaries and stuff and he cares about me as much as I care about him. So why shouldn't we be together?'

'Drake...' SK's gaze was almost unreadable, 'you really should go home now.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I promised Taylor I'd stay with him till his parents woke up and I'm not breaking that promise. Not for anything.'

'Drake…'

'I will not leave,' he held his ground. 'I will not leave and you can't make me.'

Behind him he felt Taylor's hand pressed gently in his own; turning back towards him he saw his friend's beautiful eyes watching him dolefully.

'I don't want to leave you.'

Taylor gave an understanding nod, before flicking his gaze up towards his father's cousin. And, even without saying a word, it was pretty obvious he was trying to use their bond as Daiosen and charge to his advantage somehow.

'I... I can't allow him to stay here,' SK shook his head, 'not if… I mean…'

Taylor gave an emotive sigh and maintained his pleaful gaze.

'Tay…' something in his tone was breaking, 'I... I can sympathise with your position and... and I know you don't want to be on your own right now. But... but I... I can't condone this,' his tongue skated across his lips. 'Do you know how much trouble I could be in?'

Drake watched as Taylor pouted and batted his eyes in a manner which made him at once devastatingly cute and innocently manipulative.

'Taylor stop it,' SK took a step back, 'we agreed there were boundaries. I won't let you manipulate me in the way Crovell manipulates Duke.'

Taylor gave another heavy sigh, bit his lip and lowered his head. For a few seconds he just stood there like that, then his gaze flicked back up towards his Daiosen.

'Tay…' SK licked his lips several times, his expression creased in conscious thought. 'This isn't fair, you know that, right?

Taylor nodded, as his silent manipulation continued.

'Fine,' he gave, 'Drake can stay, but under the strict condition you two don't… I mean, I'm going to be staying in here with you guys all night, do you understand?'

'Yeah,' Drake grinned, 'we understand.'

* * *

MEET ME NOW.

A shiver of excitement ran through her as she read the words. Getting to her feet, she slowly made her way across to the door of her unintentional prison. Gently opening it she peered out; her would be guard was nowhere in sight. Smiling to herself and with the up most silent care, she slipped out of her confinement and into the darkness of the corridor which stretched beyond.

With her heart beating hard in her chest, she continued to make her way forward, up out of the lowest level of the Southern Palace and into the crisp, cool world that awaited her. She spotted him at the exact same moment he spotted her as he waited silently in the shadows of the midnight garden. Without even a beat of hesitation she made her way towards him.

'You made it out okay?' Folding his arms he leant casually back against the tree he was stood under.

'I'm here, aren't I?'

'Who'd have thought the Heir to Order would be such a bad girl,' he smirked. 'But then again, you did give up that title five years ago.'

'Are you still mad at me for that?'

'If I was, I wouldn't be here now, would I?'

'I'm not sure,' she kept her voice as calm and level as possible, 'because we both know no matter how you try to justify it Crovell, what you've come back for is wrong.'

'And you can't allow me to do it?' A dark chuckle rippled out of him. 'Well seeing as how what I'm doing is wrong anyway, I've no problems in making it worse. I can easily do this without your permission.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Can you really be so sure? It's been five years since we last saw each other Jo, I could have changed a lot in that time.'

'It doesn't matter how much you've changed, you still wouldn't take what you want by force.'

'But at the same time you also know nothing can stop me from getting what I want,' he met and held her gaze. 'Not you, not anyone. I'm too powerful and you more than anyone should know that.'

'I do know,' she remained calm, 'but I also know your conscience won't let you take me by force.'

'Oh really? And just what makes you so sure of that?'

'Because it's _me_ you need,' a slim but confident smile took shape across her lips, 'and you wouldn't do anything to drive me away.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

There was no doubt in Tristan's mind the others would question him not rejoining them for bed time, but he also knew there was just no way he could sleep anywhere without Kaiba. The pair of them had kind of come to an agreement they would stay together without either one of them saying a word and a part of Tristan was glad they didn't need telepathy to read each others' minds.

It was pretty late by the time they finally entered Kaiba's cabin, but no sooner than they had Tristan found his heart almost stopping dead in his chest. In almost the same way the control room Mokuba had been in was, Kaiba's cabin was covered in flowers. Only this time the flowers weren't white Lillyannu lilies, this time it was heather.

'That smell,' Kaiba half closed his eyes, 'it's so faint but so unmistakable, isn't it? She did this to us then as well.'

'What?' Tristan frowned for a moment.

'Don't tell me you've forgotten,' his eyes opened to meet with his. 'Catilin. Our wedding day. She didn't think it was right we weren't having any flowers, so she decided to do something about it without telling us.'

'I remember,' a soft smile pulled at Tristan's lips, 'she said it was purple, because that's the colour of love in the Tenth Order and heather because people consider it lucky. God she gets some crazy ideas into her head sometimes.'

'Tell me about it,' Kaiba moved passed him in order to start gathering it up. 'So I guess this means she's definitely watching us then.'

'Yeah... I guess...'

'You don't sound totally convinced,' Kaiba shot him a look.

'It's not that, it's just... whoever sent us the heather knows what it means to us. Just like they would know what the Lillyannu lily means to us. So if it is Catilin, then she must be getting visions of the future or alternatively she's back in the same way we are and I'm not totally sure I'm comfortable with either explanation.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's Catilin.'

'Good point,' he pressed his lips together. 'So if it is Catilin we have to worry about the fact that it is Catilin and she could pretty much do anything with the information. And if it isn't Catilin we have to worry about the fact it isn't Catilin.'

'God you're giving me a headache,' Tristan massaged his temples.

'No, that's just the heather,' Kaiba smirked, 'and it'll go as soon as you help me get it out of here.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' he rolled his eyes as he joined Kaiba in their cleaning task.

For a few long moments there was silence as the pair of them concentrated on gathering the flowers into piles by the door. As they did Tristan couldn't help but wondered where they were going to take them as well as worry about what the others might think if they accidently came across them on the way.

'Next door.'

'What?' His gaze lifted to meet with Kaiba's.

'The flowers, we can take them next door.'

'How did...?'

'We've been married for fifteen years and you really think I have no idea what you might be thinking at any given moment?'

'So even without telepathy I have no privacy from you?' Tristan teased.

'Since when do you ever want privacy from me?' Kaiba smirked.

'Damn, I knew I should have gotten you to change your name. If you were a Taylor I'd be the one owning you.'

'Well it's too late for that now,' he laughed.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' he playfully rolled his eyes, 'so do you want me to get these next door whilst you...'

Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud pounding on the door to the cabin. For half a second the two of them exchanged wary glances, then Kaiba opened the door as Tristan hastily tried to gather up as much of the heather as possible.

'What the...?' Joey cocked an eyebrow at them as he made his way into the room. 'That Catilin girl you were talking about earlier, does she have some kind of weird crush on Kaiba, or does she just like sending people flowers?'

'What do you want Joey?' Tristan deliberately avoided answering his question.

'Everyone's getting ready to settle down for the night, I wanted to see if you were going to join us or not.'

'We still have a lot to discus here,' he exchanged an edgy glance with Kaiba.

'Nobody can have so much to discus they need to spend the night staying up just to talk about it,' Joey narrowed his gaze on him.

'Okay, you got me, we agreed it would be better if we stayed together, that way there's no risk of me saying anything to you guys which might pollute the timeline.'

'But you wouldn't have stayed in here with him the first time round, so isn't _this_ polluting your precious timeline?'

'Since when were you an expert on time travel,' Tristan gave a callous shrug as he made his way out of the room with his arms full of flowers.

'Since when do you feed me the same line Kaiba fed Mokuba?' Joey followed him out of the room.

'You spoke to Mokuba before coming here?'

'I spoke to Mokuba when I couldn't find either of you. He might have fallen for your excuse, but I'm not totally sure I'm buying it.'

'Well that's your choice Joey,' Tristan entered the room next door and dumped the flowers he was holding down on the ground, 'but I don't know what else to tell you.'

'How about the truth?' Joey's eyes locked with his. 'Exactly how close are you and Kaiba anyway?'

'You should know I'm not going to answer that question Joey,' Tristan shook his head. 'Go back to your cabin, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and a good night's sleep will definitely help.'

'Don't talk to me like I'm a child.'

'Stop acting like one and I wouldn't have to.'

'In this future of yours, you have kids, don't you?' Joey began to study him.

'What makes you say that?' Tristan half averted his gaze.

'Because you talk like a Dad, you know one who isn't a raging alcoholic I mean. So... do you have kids in this future of yours?'

'You know I can't answer that question Joey,' he shook his head, 'you'll just have to wait to find out.'

* * *

Half exhausted Joey found himself curling up next to Mai. He wanted to sleep, but how could he when his mind was still racing at a mile a minute? At what point did his children turn into people he didn't recognise? Arados was gay. Crovell was potentially in love with Jo. Love. The word left an almost sour taste in his mouth. How could love become such a blackening emotion? How could it hurt people in this way? He wasn't a fool; he knew all things had a darker side to them, even something supposedly pure. But love had blessed him with a wife and family he cherished above everything else, the thought it could turn his own son into such a monster…

And it was monstrous, wasn't it? What Crovell wanted to do went against every Silkoneon fibre in his being. Because that was the normal reaction to it. The Silkoneon reaction to it. The way everyone should react to it so... So why hadn't Jo reacted that way? The thought moved through him like an unwelcome wave of realisation. Jo's reaction to the whole situation with Crovell had been too cold and too emotionless. At the time he'd put it down to shock, but now. Leaping out of bed and accidentally disturbing a confused Mai, he rapidly made his way down towards the room they were keeping Jo in. Covo's face filled with a look of surprised shock when he saw him, but Joey just ignored him, flinging the door open and staring around the empty room.

'I'd almost forgotten you were such an expert at losing my children,' Joey found himself glaring at Covo. 'You were supposed to be watching her.'

'I… I was… I mean, I am.'

'Then where is she?'

'I…' clearly bewildered, he gazed past Joey into the room, his face turning pale the second he saw the absence of an occupant. 'It's impossible; I haven't left here since… since I relieved Mai.'

'Then where is Jo?'

'I… I don't know,' his voice was dry and wispy.

'You should have been checking in on her Covo, not just assuming she was in there.'

'I… I'm… I'm sorry.'

'Sorry doesn't get my daughter back Covo,' he gritted his teeth. 'Sorry doesn't put her back where we can see her. Sorry doesn't stop Crovell from…' disgust made the words catch in his throat. 'We have to find them. We have to find them now.'

'But…'

'No, no buts and no objections Covo; we have to find them now and pray that they haven't… And pray that we're not too late.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

With a stiff kind of arrogance, Crovell quietly observed his sister. In the five years they'd been apart she'd lost something, it was written all over her pale continent, hollow face and shallow limbs. She was still his sister, yes. The attitude, the serious expressions, the logical, calculating mind, they were all hers, but the spark which used to drive them had gone. The spark and the infinite power which once dwelled within her, both extinguished, both gone.

He couldn't have her like this. He couldn't have her as anything less than his equal. He'd always known that. From the moment he'd come to accept these feeling he had he knew he couldn't have her as anything less than herself, because it was the only way to make things right. Right... it was a weird word to try and justify using in this situation, but the longer he went without order, the easier it became.

Next to him she sighed in her sleep and his stomach couldn't help but knot over. What he wanted was wrong. What he wanted would leave him outcast from his family, from his friends, from his Daiosen. It's why he left five years ago. Why he vowed not to return until he didn't want that anymore. But the longer he stayed away, the more he desired it. It ran through his veins like chaos. Consuming him. Driving him to the brink of his own sanity. And further. To the point where he knew, no matter how long he stayed away, he'd always want this. He was Khi and she was his Kayma.

Gently he stroked the hair back from her face as he continued to watch her sleep. So far she'd neither denied him, nor accepted him. That was frustrating. He could live with doing something this wrong if he was the only one who felt it. And he could live more than happily with it if he wasn't. But not knowing… Sighing heavily he lay down beside her, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. He may not know her feelings, but he knew his own. And the second he'd restored her to power, he'd have her. To hell with the consequences, there was no one in the whole multiverse now who could stop him getting what he wanted.

* * *

The whole airship gave a sharp jolting shudder, half jarring him into a sitting position. For a few long seconds he almost couldn't remember where he was and why he was there, then his gaze locked with Tristan's and a single word burst out of both of them.

'Noah.'

As the airship juddered again they rapidly made their way out of bed, smartened their appearance and half legged it to the bridge. They managed to arrive before everyone except Mokuba.

'What's going on?' Kaiba forced himself back on script, for a moment.

'Seto, we've lost control, see, the blimp is changing direction on its own,' Mokuba sounded worried.

Kaiba tilted his head back and placed his hands behind his neck. He knew he was supposed to get agitated with the pilot and make demands just like his younger self did, but he really didn't feel like it. Instead he just waited for Yugi and the others to make their entrance.

'Hey, what's up with the turbulence,' Joey's voice grated through every single one of Kaiba's nerves.

'Oh no, the autopilot isn't responding Mr Kaiba,' the pilot cut off any reply anyone else could have given. 'It's rejecting every one of my commands. What should I do?'

'There's nothing you can do,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh and folded his arms, 'so just don't worry about it.'

'You two know what's going on here, don't you?' Joey was the first to jump on his words.

'Joey, how many more times do I have to tell you not to keep pestering them about that,' Téa gave an impatient sigh, 'if they can't tell us anything, they can't tell us anything; just leave it alone would you?'

'It would be easier to just leave it alone if they didn't make it so hard not to,' Joey folded his arms.

'Just be patient Wheeler,' Kaiba shot him a look, 'some answers really aren't worth waiting for.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Our situation is worsening,' the pilot again cut off any chance of conversation, 'we're losing altitude rapidly. Everybody hold on.'

Kaiba flicked his gaze briefly towards Tristan as the two of them used the nearest point of support to keep themselves upright as the others screamed like idiots. A little forewarning was enough to keep anyone steady in a situation like this and it definitely felt good knowing they were going into it with the upper hand.

'Is everyone alright?' The pilot glanced back towards them.

'Can you say lawsuit,' Joey glared back.

'Try the emergency override system,' Mokuba ordered.

'It's no use,' the pilot desperately began tapping commands into the interface in front of him, 'I've been completely locked out.'

'Three, two, one...' Kaiba counted down under his breath as he waited for what was about to happen next.

'Greetings duellist,' Noah's voice sounded out of the intercom, 'there's nothing wrong with your television sets,' his image appeared on the large com screen in front of them, 'I'm in control now.'

'Uh... who are you?' Mokuba stared at the green haired boy on the screen, filling the void where Kaiba's own more demanding question should have been.

'I've been observing you,' Noah appeared to ignore Mokuba's question, 'and its time I put you in your place Seto.'

'Wow, calling you by your first name really has become a thing, hasn't it?' Joey shot a look in Kaiba's direction.

'Don't read too much into this Wheeler,' he kept his attention on the screen, 'you have no idea what's really going on here.'

'Do you Seto?' Noah's eyes twitched in a curious manner. 'Because from now on I'll be calling the shots around here and my first order of business is to put an end to your little tournament.'

As he spoke the airship began moving into docking position with Noah's craft. Kaiba found himself shooting a look in Tristan's direction as Noah continued prattling on. They'd been able to get away with sticking together up till this point because it didn't affect anything major for them to do so, but the second they entered Noah's craft...

'Are you even paying attention to me Seto?' Noah's impatient tones cut through him. 'Do you really think I'm just talking here because I like the sound of my own voice?'

'Well, now that you mention it the thought had occurred to me,' he flicked his gaze back towards the screen.

'You really are too arrogant for your own good,' Noah shook his head, 'I'm really going to enjoy cutting you down to size. Now, I want you and your friends to kindly exit the airship.'

'Sure,' he shrugged, 'might as well just get this over with.'

'What? That's your attitude about all this? You're not going to tell me this has nothing to do with them? That it's just between you and me? You're really just going to obey me so easily?'

'It's not about obeying you; it's about getting this mess over with as soon as possible.'

'Well I guess I'll have to take what I'm given then,' Noah's voice was vaguely amused. 'But this isn't going to be the walk in the park you think it is Seto, because you're in my world now.'

* * *

Lus had managed to get a few hours of sleep, but it wasn't enough. Not for him at any rate. His condition meant he needed more sleep than the average person and getting less than he needed really wasn't good for him. His head ached and felt like half melted marshmallow. His eyes were straining against the glow of the monitor as he desperately tried to keep himself from falling asleep again. They had reached a crucial point and things could go so wrong so easily it wasn't even funny. It was now more important than ever for him to somehow let them know they were in a game and the risks glitching that game caused. But his tired brain couldn't come up with anything better than flowers; which in all honest was one of the few things he knew how to program graphically anyway.

His eyes drooped shut for a moment. He tried to force them open again, but they just wouldn't obey him. For the longest time then he just sat there, eyes closed, listening to the sound buzzing through the speakers. Everything in him did its best to concentrate on that noise, but even that was starting to lull him further and further back into the land of sleep. For half a moment he managed to shake himself awake again, but barely. He knew it was no excuse, but his illness was defeating him. Whether he wanted to or not he would succumb to sleep and then... then anything could happen and it would be all his fault.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

As the warming rays of a new day gently touched him, Arados Lutoni slowly began to rouse. His head hurt and there was a dead, dull feeling in his chest, but other than that he felt strangely light and new. With great, grudging reluctance he cast his mind back over the previous day's events and guilt welled up within him. Swinging himself out of bed, he stumbled over to the sink and splashed cooling water over his face. Looking up into the mirror, he met his own gaze and held it with mindless contemplation.

Sighing heavily, he made his way towards his bedroom door, but just as he was about to open it he froze. It had just occurred to him he hadn't actually left his room in almost two days and the thought of leaving it now didn't feel right to him. He'd always been a true Lutoni, at least in the sense that he liked to be out in the open; he liked to be free. And yet he'd been living for two days in a self imposed cage he was now afraid to leave. But that was just him being stupid, wasn't it? Edgily he glanced around, trying to work out whether or not something was amiss.

Convincing himself he was indeed just being stupid, he lifted his strangely shaky hand towards the door handle. Gripping it beneath his palm he slowly pulled it downwards. The door clicked open; the hollow noise echoing dully around him. With his stomach pulling in a strange kind of dread, he found himself glancing up and down the corridor which appeared to stretch for miles either side of him. With his heart pounding hard in his chest, he took a step out. But almost as soon as he did, his breathing became tight and his head swam sickly.

Everything around him swayed out of proportion and it was all he could do to grip the wall and remain standing. He knew he was being irrational. He knew he had to calm himself down somehow, but every breath he took just became tighter and tighter. Giving up, he swung himself back into his room and dropped to the floor. Instantly the tightness settled and with unbelievable calm he stared at the floor ahead of him. The calm quickly broke as pressing thoughts insistently circled his mind. Why was he suddenly so afraid to leave his own room? It didn't make any sense. But neither did attacking his best friend in a jealous rage or bursting into tears every time his brother's name entered his head.

'Ara, are you okay?' Ahna's voice made him jump.

'I think I've suddenly developed agoraphobia,' he gave a disbelieving, dull sounding laugh.

'Huh?'

'I think I've suddenly developed agoraphobia; I can't seem to leave my room.'

'But…'

'I'm the last person who should have it,' he cut her off, 'I was thinking that. But the plain fact is that I am and I don't know why.'

'Hmm…' she studied him curiously, 'I honestly don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything; could you please just get my Dad?'

'Um… I'm afraid he's not here at the moment.'

'Why, where is he?'

'He… he went looking for Jo.'

'He what? Jo… Jo's gone… he… _he_ has her? No, no, no, no, no!'

'Calm down,' Ahna took hold of him, 'your Dad and Covo are out looking for them.'

'I have to help,' he leapt to his feet, 'I have to make sure… I have to make sure _he_ never touches her. I have to kill him.'

Without hesitation he made his way back out into the corridor, but the second he did he was hit by the same feelings of dizzying terror he had been the first time. Swaying back into the room, he could feel the colour drain from his face, as he closed his eyes and dropped to his knees.

'You really can't leave here, can you?' Ahna half laughed in amazement.

'Why?' His voice was little more than a strained whisper. 'Why can't I? What's stopping me?'

'I don't know,' she sighed, taking hold of him and pulling him back to his feet, 'but I do have an idea.'

Before he had a chance to ask her what it was, he found himself in one of the Southern Palace's smaller bedrooms. SK was leaning against the window frame staring almost sightlessly across the garden and huddled in the bed, one talking insistently, the other listening with quiet devotion, were Taylor and Drake.

'The moment I saw the pair of them together this morning I instantly understood exactly what happened yesterday,' Ahna's voice was soft in an almost his ears only kind of way. 'That's why I didn't have the heart to turn Drake out or scold SK for letting him stay; clearly he was being a good chaperone anyway.'

'Why… why have you brought me here?' He swallowed sickly.

'For a start it gets you out of your room, without the messy business of walking anywhere. But more importantly it gives you the opportunity to apologise. I assume you do want to do that, right?'

Silently he nodded, his gaze fixed upon the young couple, who were now staring back at him with curiosity. Taking a deep breath, he shakily made his way towards the bed only to collapse at the foot of it and bury his face in the covers.

'Taylor I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. If I could take it back I would. But I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me for what I did and I'm not asking you to, I just need you to know that…'

Before he could finish what he was saying, he felt someone gently stroking the back of his head. Glancing up, he was amazed to see Taylor giving him an understandingly sympathetic look.

'You… you forgive me?'

Silently Taylor nodded.

'But… but why? How? I mean…'

Using both his forefingers, Taylor marked out an invisible triangle.

'Our... our bond?' Arados gawked at him. 'You're forgiving me because of our bond?'

Again his friend nodded.

'But…'

Before he could protest any further, Taylor had placed his hands over his lips in order to silence him. His brown flecked blue eyes met seriously with Arados's, before flicking back towards Drake.

'I understand,' Arados's voice was low, 'I... I'm sorry that you can't talk anymore.'

Smiling sadly, Taylor turned to face him again, before glancing briefly up at the door and tilting his head curiously; saying nothing but speaking volumes.

'You... you know?'

He nodded again.

'But how?'

Gently Taylor ran his finger down the side of Arados's face, bringing it to rest under his chin. He then lifting Arados's head upwards to meet his gaze.

'I see…'

'See what?' There were vague notes of curious annoyance in Drake's voice.

'We need to find Lus,' Arados could already feel his palms starting to sweat, 'but… but I can't…'

Again Taylor put his fingers over Arados's lips. An a warm and sympathetic smile then spread across his face as he took hold of one of Arados's hands and squeezed it tight.

'Okay,' Arados swallowed hard as he met and held his gaze, 'we'll go.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

In a state which went beyond agitation, Joey began to clench and unclench his hands. Since he'd found his daughter missing he'd been searching relentlessly to find her, but to no avail. Horrific thoughts he could no longer suppress began to rise in his mind and, with the bile high in his throat, he threw up.

'That's exactly how I feel,' Covo's voice sounded from behind him, 'but I'm sure… I'm sure she wouldn't… I mean, this is Jo we're talking about.'

'She went with him, didn't she,' he swallowed sickly, unable to turn round and look at him.

'We don't know that. And even if she did, there's nothing to say she would…'

'But there's nothing to say she wouldn't,' he choked, trying desperately not to throw up again. 'Where did I go wrong?'

'Wait, you're blaming yourself for this?'

'They're my children, aren't they?'

'Yes, but Crovell's been... the gods only know where, for the last five years. You can't hold yourself responsible for anything he does anymore.'

'And what about Jo? She's been here, with us, with me, raising her… raising her to…' gagging uncontrollably, he threw up again.

'You don't know that Veronie,' Covo's voice was trying to be more reassuring than it sounded.

'I don't need to know that, either way I failed as a father. I mean, just look at Arados. If my skills as a father were worth anything I would have known about his sexual preference and maybe that whole mess yesterday wouldn't have happened. If you want proof that I'm a failure, look no further.'

'Veronie…'

'No,' he shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes as strong as the shame rising within him, 'I failed my children; I don't deserve to be a father.'

* * *

The corridor was just as monotonously endless as Tristan remembered it being. Only this time it was worse. This time he knew there was only one way they could exit this place, but he had to spend the right amount of time walking through it first. Not that he could remember how long that was supposed to be and if that wasn't bad enough he wasn't totally sure he knew how long it had been so far.

Giving a heavy sigh, he came to a stop, forcing Duke to do the same.

'Is something wrong?' Duke studied him carefully.

'I'm stuck in the past, repeating an event which wasn't exactly enjoyable the first time round,' he loosely folded his arms, 'so yeah, something is very wrong.'

'Yeah, I'm not sure I'd be particularly thrilled with that scenario either,' Duke pulled a face, 'so what exactly are we supposed to be doing right now? Other than driving ourselves crazy in this never ending walkway. I mean.'

'I think the first time round I was driven by a need to find Serenity as quickly as possible,' he half lowered his head in thought. 'God I was such an idiot back then.'

'Idiot because you and Serenity don't end up together...?' It was pretty clear from the tones in Duke's voice he was fishing for information.

'I'd almost forgotten you were into her too,' Tristan couldn't help but smirk.

'Was into her? Does that mean I don't end up with her either?'

'Don't worry Duke, you have a good future ahead of you; but that's all I can really say.'

'Do we all have a good future ahead of us or just some of us?'

Tristan went to reply, then hesitated. It was if something in him just realised the answer he would have given five years ago was totally different to the one he would have to give now. Because the answer he would have to give now would also have to compensate for Mokuba and Serenity's absence, without giving too much away. The only problem was he had no idea where to begin even forming a reply like that.

'You know what, I shouldn't have asked,' Duke shook his head, 'I'm not sure I'd want to know anyway. I like the thought of the future being a bit of a mystery. Although there is one thing I'm hoping you can tell me.'

'What is it?' Tristan glanced towards him.

'Do either of us duel one of the Big Five?'

'Unfortunately,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh, 'it's a three on one duel; me, you and Serenity against Nesbitt.'

'Do we win?'

Again Tristan found himself going to say something and hesitating.

'Great, I'll take that as a no then,' Duke shook his head, 'are these guys really that tough?'

'I didn't say Nesbitt won,' Tristan did his best to word what he was saying carefully.

'But you are saying not all of us make it out of this duel?' He studied him carefully.

'Yeah, I'm saying all three of us can't make it out of this duel.'

'Wait, all three of us _can't_ make it out of this duel? Does that mean only one of us makes it out or you're planning on changing which one of us it is that loses?'

For a few seconds Tristan found himself studying Duke. Then he gave a heavy sigh and figured it was probably best to level with him.

'I lost, okay? The first time round I was the one to lose, because I was trying so hard to play the hero in front of Serenity that I was just plain stupid. But I am a much better duellist now than I was then and the motives which made me stupid before just don't exist for me anymore.'

'So basically you're refusing to lose?' Duke cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Isn't that deliberately changing your past?'

'Yeah, it is and I know it's going to have consequences; more so if one of you don't lose in my place.'

'If it's really so important one of us loses, why don't you just swallow your pride and take the hit? You took it the first time.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'you don't understand; I'm not allowed to lose again.'

'Not allowed to lose again?'

'Look, it's complicated, so you'll just have to trust me when I say this; it's not just pride which is stopping me from taking the hit. If it was just about pride, trust me I could get over it; but it's not. So one of you will have to lose in my place.'

'By one of us, you mean me, right?'

'Actually I was thinking Serenity,' he averted his gaze, 'but I doubt you or Joey would forgive me for that.'

'Wait,' Duke frowned, 'do you have some kind of problem with Serenity?'

'Yes, but it's not something I can talk to you about,' he started walking forward again.

'Is this because she rejects you or something?' Duke fell into step beside him.

'You do get I'm in my thirties and happily married, right? Why would something so petty bother me?'

'Wait, you're married, you never said you were married.'

'It's been eighteen years for me, why wouldn't I have married in that time?'

'Not everybody gets married,' Duke shrugged, 'besides its kind of hard to picture this adult Tristan you're supposed to be when all I can see is the same guy who just yesterday was trying to warn me away from Serenity.'

'Whatever,' he rolled his eyes, before coming to a stop again. 'I guess this is a good a place as any.'

For what?'

'For this,' Tristan grabbed the axe the closest suit of armour was holding and began swinging it at the wall.

'What the hell...? What are you doing?'

'Creating an exit,' he continued swinging the axe, 'trust me it's the only way out of here. So why don't you do me a favour and help me out; this will go much faster with both of us.'

'Err... yeah... sure... but...?'

'Don't ask too many questions about how I'm able to hold this virtual axe Duke,' he shot him a look, 'all will eventually be explained in time. Right now the best thing you can do is not think about it and help me make a hole in this wall.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Reluctant to let Taylor go anywhere on his own with Arados, Drake had convinced the pair to allow him to tag along too. Taylor didn't take much convincing and, as his friend seemed willing to go along with anything the mute conveyed to him, Arados had welcomed him along too. None of them were exactly sure where Lus was, but they had a fair idea where to start. Almost as soon as they arrived in Giya, however, Arados caved into a fit of hyperventilation.

Drake had known Arados his whole life; he was beyond confident and not subject to fear. In a lot of ways Drake admired him like an older brother he was always trying to reach after but could never quite meet. To see him reduced to a state like this for reasons beyond his understanding did not sit well with him. Drake shifted his gaze to Taylor, who appeared strangely unmoved at his friend's plight. Instead he made a gesture with his hand, as if indicating to the younger boy that he should help.

'What do you want me to do exactly?'

Taylor opened his mouth, then closed it again, before sighing and tilting his head in a pitifully sympathetic manned.

'You… you want me to speak for you?'

He nodded, as shifting his gaze towards Arados and creased his face in concern.

'Its… its okay,' Drake stammered, as he attempted to decipher Taylor's look, 'we're here, there's nothing to be afraid of.'

As he spoke, Taylor moved towards Arados, kneeling down in front of him and calmly taking hold of his shoulders.

'You have to be strong, we have to find Lus and you can't fall apart,' the words tumbling out of Drake's mouth felt like they were coming out of nowhere. 'Remember our bond, remember what holds us together. We're the Heirs to Light and there's nothing we can't overcome.'

Trembling, Arados fell into Taylor's arms and Drake couldn't help but twinge with envy.

'Its okay,' he soothed, aware now that the words he was speaking were definitely not his own, 'there's nothing to be afraid of, do you understand?'

'I… I… I…' Arados panted fearfully, 'I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.'

At this, Taylor rose to his feet, pulling his friend up with him. He then shifted his gaze towards Drake and smiled.

'You're welcome,' his voice was as quiet as the understated smile on his face, 'but…' he shot an uncertain look in Arados's direction.

'Unexplainable agoraphobia,' the other boy laughed tensely, 'I think someone's trying to stop me from leaving the house.'

'You think Crovell's behind it?'

At the sound of his brother's name, Arados's face drained of colour. Sighing wearily, Taylor shifted his gaze between the two of them, before shaking his head and indicating they should move forward. Unsteadily his Ohpayo Cousin did as he was silently told and the three of them began making their way through the barren landscape of the Giyan plane.

'So do you really think Lus might be round here?' Drake forced the question in order to break the silence.

'He's not on Earth or Sil,' Arados's whole being was stiff and pensive, 'I don't see where else he could be.'

Silently, Taylor nodded in agreement and the three of them continued slowly forward. After a few minutes of this, Drake notice a strange look form across Taylor and Arados's faces, almost as though they'd be dropped into a trance. Their pace then quickened, as they headed off in a definite direction. Afraid of being left behind, Drake tried to match them step for step. It wasn't easy, but somehow he managed to keep pace. He had no idea how long they'd been walking for, when a strange hut like building came into view. The older boys instantly picked up their pace again, casting a straight line towards it. With his heart racing, Drake found himself almost running to keep up.

The second they arrived at the hut, Taylor yanked the door open and the three of them poured inside. To Drake's half hearted surprise, Lus was slumped over a rather sophisticated control panel in a dingy, windowless room. Beside where his head rested was a flickering monitor and from speakers buried in the wall above him the soft sound of familiar voices talking could be heard.

The reaction at this point of the two older boys was completely opposite. Whereas Arados slumped himself protectively down in a corner, Taylor made his way towards the monitor, staggering backwards the second he was close enough to see what was displayed on it.

'I'm sorry,' Lus's voice was little more than a dry murmur as he began to rouse. 'I didn't mean to fall asleep. I… Tay?' Suddenly he shot up, staring at his friend wide-eyed. 'Oh my gods, I thought you were… I mean, I…'

Clearly with great difficulty Taylor turned his head towards him, his eyes displaying a level of fear and betrayal Drake had only seen there once before.

'They'll… they'll be okay Tay, I… I know I fell asleep, but… but I've been watching them closely. Except for…'

'What… what's going on?' Drake stammered nervously.

'Kaiba and Tristan,' Arados's gave a mute half laugh, 'I think we've just found out what happened to them,' his gaze twisted towards Lus, who was staring at him with equal confusion. 'You've been working for my brother.'

'I… I'm sorry,' Lus stammered, 'I didn't know he'd come back to destroy us. He… he promised to help with my fits if I worked for him. He... he said he would make them worse if I didn't,' his eyes turned pleadingly towards Taylor. 'He didn't tell me why he was doing this. I didn't know why he was doing this. I… I didn't want to. I swear I didn't want to, but… but he... he showed me he wasn't messing around when he said he could make them worse and I... I was...'

'Frightened,' Arados growled, 'you were weak.'

'I know. I know.'

'Unfortunately we're all weak Lus,' he turned his head away, half in disgust, half in tears. 'Do you know why my brother is back?'

'To… to destroy us. To punish us. To…'

'Muton mai soulless.'

'What?'

'He came back because he… he wants to… to… to my sister.'

'No… no way.'

'And you've been working for him.'

'I didn't know. If I had… if I had, I never would have…'

'Don't lie. You would have just the same. Because he was able to manipulate you. Because he was able to use your weakness against you.'

'Like your jealousy.'

'Huh?' Drake and Arados gawked at him.

'I know… I know you tried to… I know you hurt Taylor. But… but it wasn't entirely your fault. Crovell's a reverse empath. He told me... he told me he intensified the anger within you.'

'You mean…?'

'He made you lose control.'

'That son of a...'

'I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry now,' Lus flicked his gaze between his Ohpayo Cousins. 'But I promise I'll make everything right. And once I have, I promise I'll help you take down Crovell. I will not bow down to him anymore. I promise. I promise I'll take him down.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The first time around the images Noah had shown him of his past had been nothing more to him than a pointless distraction. Something ultimately used in an attempt to turn Mokuba against him. This time round though, Kaiba found himself paying more attention to the details. He didn't know if it was the extra eighteen years or the fact he was a father now which made him feel a strange kind of nostalgia for his days in the orphanage. But he did know the anger he felt towards his step-father was different from before and in a strange way he found himself feeling a more familial bond towards Noah. Every child deserved parents who loved them above all else; not ones who abandoned them for whatever reason.

Kaiba felt his insides twist as he turned his gaze towards his brother. In about twelve years from now Mokuba would become one of those parents who abandoned their children. For a long time after they'd left Kaiba had tried to believe the best of his brother, but as he'd become more attached to CiCi and Damon his loyalties had shifted. And now... now all he could do was look at the innocent version of his brother and see the man he would grow up into. The man who was no better than their step-father Gozaburo.

'Are you happy?' Mokuba's question came almost out of nowhere.

'What?'

'In this future you're from,' Mokuba's eyes lifted to meet with his, 'are you happy? Because right now I'm looking at the last time I can remember seeing you smile,' he placed his hand against the window in front of him and stared in, 'and I just want to know...'

'If that ever changes?' Kaiba finished the sentence for him, before giving a heavy sigh. 'Mokuba, I need you to understand, everything I did... everything I was when I was the person you know me to be now... I did so we could survive. I thought... I genuinely thought in order to be strong I had to push away all my weaknesses, all my emotions. It took me a long time to learn there are other ways of being strong; hell, I'm still learning.'

'You didn't answer my question,' Mokuba returned his gaze to him, 'are you happy?'

'More than you could ever know,' a slim smile pulled at his lips.

'So it really is a good future you're trying to get back to then?'

'It's not perfect,' he half lowered his head, 'but I wouldn't want it to be. The mess of life is half the fun. Hell, if it wasn't so messy I wouldn't have my son.'

'You have a son?' The expression on Mokuba's face was somewhere between sad and happy.

'Yes,' his voice became low and soft, 'and one who makes me glad every single day that I am alive to watch him grow up into a man I know I will be proud of.'

'So what's your wife like?'

'My what?'

For a few long moments Kaiba found himself staring at his brother in confusion. With the conversation being so focused on his son, Kaiba had almost forgotten where he was and that nobody here knew it wasn't a wife who shared his bed but...

'I'm sorry,' Mokuba gave a nervous laugh, 'I assumed you were married. But I guess it would make more sense if you adopted your son.'

'But... I didn't...' Kaiba shook his head, 'Taylor is mine.'

'Taylor? Is that your son's name?'

'Yes.'

'And his mother? What about her?'

'I...' he lowered his gaze, 'she… she was murdered; Taylor never got the chance to meet her.'

'I'm sorry I didn't know,' Mokuba hugged him, catching him off guard for a moment. 'When you said you were happy and that you had a son I assumed...'

'Mokuba I...' Kaiba hesitated; he never expected keeping this secret would become so hard.

'What is it?'

'It doesn't matter,' he sighed and shook his head, 'as much as I'd like to tell you, it's complicated and you wouldn't understand.'

* * *

'Good morning,' Jo smiled down at him, 'I'd forgotten you were such a sound sleeper; it used to be a nightmare trying to get you to wake up for school. Do you remember?'

'Of course I remember,' he smirked, 'I mean, who do I look like, Tristan?'

'Not funny,' her face filled with a scolding look, 'the Chip hasn't failed him in years.'

'Yeah, but without it now he's a complete blank, so that still counts.'

'You're cruel sometime.'

'Sorry,' he apologised, unwilling to upset her, 'but... you still haven't told me what you think.'

'I'm not ready to yet,' she rose to her feet and walked towards the mouth of the cave they were in. 'Five years is a long time Crovell.'

'I know, but…'

'You had to stay away, because I betrayed you.'

'Yes, but… but I don't blame you for that anymore.'

'Then who do you blame?' She turned back towards him.

'Who do you think?'

'Is that why you're making them suffer?'

'How did you know?' He found himself staring at her in a mixture of awe and confusion.

'I may be powerless C, but I'm still as smart and as observant as ever. You didn't think I wouldn't figure things out?'

'No I figured you would, but you were…'

'Locked in a basement?' She cocked an eyebrow. 'Ever heard of eavesdropping?'

'Clever.'

'Did you really expect any less of me?'

'I… I don't know. You're not as you were, but… but at the same time…' getting up he walked towards her and, placing his right hand under her chin, lifted her face up towards him. 'You may be dying without your powers, but you're not yet dead.'

'You think I'm dying?'

'You're no longer immortal.'

'That doesn't mean I'm dying.'

'Look at you, you can't honestly tell me you're alive.'

'That's not because I lost my powers,' shamefully she turned her head away.

'Then why is it?'

She shot him a look, but didn't answer. Instead she pulled away from him and walked back across to where they'd both been sleeping.

'Nothing you tell me will hurt me Jo. I don't care how you feel either way. It's the not knowing that's killing me.'

'I know.'

'Then why won't you tell me.'

'Because you're not ready to hear the answer yet.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You want to destroy the trio, don't you? Because you believe they're to blame for everything.'

'They are to blame.'

'Then you're not ready to hear my answer yet.'

'Jo!'

'Crovell I mean it, until I can make you see… until I can make you understand, I cannot tell you what I think.'

'Why not?'

'I told you; you wouldn't understand my answer if I gave it to you now.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because I know Crovell and when the time comes so will you.'

'Don't give me that Jo. Don't act the way you would have back then. Don't act as though you can see what's to come. Like you can see what I cannot. You don't have the power to do that anymore.'

'Maybe not,' she shrugged, 'but I don't need powers to know this.'

'Really?'

'Really. And when the time comes… when the time comes you'll see. You'll see everything. Including why you're really here.'

'I know why I'm here.'

'Do you?' The expression on her face was almost cold. 'Or are you just saying that because the truth is, you're afraid of what you don't know.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The duel had been far from easy going. Serenity was even more clueless than he'd remembered and she'd taken the loss of Duke a lot harder than he would have liked. It was weird, his sacrifice felt as though it could have actually happened the first time round. There was something strangely noble about it and it had definitely been a more dignified exit than his own. As soon as it had happened Tristan had made a mental note to thank him for it later; Duke didn't have to take that hit for him.

But now the duel had ended and the aftermath was quickly taking its toll.

'Duke was supposed to come back,' Serenity's words were edged with tears, 'why didn't he come back?'

'I don't know,' Joey did his best to placate her, 'but I know someone who does,' his eyes lifted towards Tristan.

'Nesbitt decided to keep his body anyway,' Tristan averted his gaze, 'he figured since Duke lost that means he won it fair and square.'

'It's all my fault,' Serenity buried her face in her hands, 'he was just trying to protect me.'

'It's okay Serenity,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh; a large part of him wishing he didn't have to comfort her, 'Duke will be okay and you will see him again, pretty soon too. Just... be prepared for him to look a little different.'

'Different how?' Joey cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What exactly is happening to Duke right now?'

'Look I'm really not sure how much I can tell you,' he felt himself squirm a little. 'What I do know is we really need to get moving now.'

'Not until you tell us what's happening to Duke.'

'Fine,' he rolled his eyes, 'be stubborn about it, see if I care.'

With that Tristan started walking away.

'Not so fast,' with almost lightning speed Joey was blocking his path, 'you can't just throw us little bits of information and then not go the whole way. Tell us what's happening to Duke; don't you think my sister needs to know?'

'I've told her he's okay, haven't I?' Tristan felt a spark of anger move within him. 'Isn't that enough?'

'Who are you?' The look on Joey's face was one of genuine disgust. 'Because you sure as hell aren't the guy I considered to be one of my closest friends.'

'Why? Because I think there are more important things going on than your sister's emotional well being? Well forgive me for being the responsible adult here, but we really need to keep moving or else none of us will get out of this virtual nightmare.'

'Fine,' Joey gave him a hard shove backwards, 'be that way, see if I care.'

'If you didn't care we wouldn't have a problem here,' Tristan gave a heavy sigh as he began walking again. 'I know you're frustrated Joey, but trust me, you don't want me spoon feeding the future to you.'

'Shouldn't I be the judge of that?'

'No Joey, you shouldn't, because right now you're nothing but an ignorant child and I just can't deal with you.'

* * *

Taylor hadn't removed his eyes from the monitor since taking a seat in front of it. It was pretty obvious his only concern right now was the fate of his parents. Drake had taking a seat next to him, consistently murmuring something inaudible in way of comfort. Arados, on the other hand, had remained pensively in the corner, with his fingers practically clawing into his skull. This left Lus feeling awkward, anxious and completely useless in the face of his friends.

Despite his self-assured words about trying to find a way of getting Kaiba and Tristan safely out of the virtual world they were trapped in, so far he hadn't come up with a better idea of letting them know where they really were than his flowers plan. A plan formulated more because his ability to manipulate the virtual world was subpar compared to his cousins. Not that either of them had been able to come up with anything either, but between Taylor's mutism and Arados's agitation they really weren't working at their strongest right now anyway.

'He's not mad at you, you know,' Arados interrupted his train of thoughts.

'Huh?'

'Taylor, he's not mad at you, just like he's not mad at me. I was thinking maybe I knocked out his common sense when I cost him the ability to speak.'

'Why his common sense?'

'Because anyone with half a brain would never talk to me again.'

'I'm still talking to you.'

'Yes, but I didn't try to…' he lowered his gaze.

'He does seem kind of docile, doesn't he?' Lus began chewing on his lower lip.

'I would say it's like he's not even our Taylor anymore, but, of the three of us, he's always been the most laid back,' Arados sighed heavily and lifted his gaze towards Drake and Taylor. 'It's funny, considering who each of our parents are he shouldn't be the calm one, but...'

'I know,' a sad smile pulled at his lips, 'and maybe that's why Drake's so relaxed around him.'

'Huh?'

'Drake has spent most of the last five years looking like everyone and everything around him was out to get him somehow, but right now he actually looks happy. And maybe that's because Taylor has always just been Taylor; someone you just can't get stressed around.'

'Hmm…'

'You know you don't have to be happy for them, right,' he turned back towards his friend, 'you are allowed to be selfish.'

'But being selfish…'

'I know, but you can't help the way you feel anymore than they can.'

'Why didn't he fall for me?'

'Because he's just like his parents; he's fallen for someone who needs him more than anything. And besides, the three of us may call each other cousins, but we're much more like brothers. Those are the feelings I have for the two of you and when you get really down to it I think you can say the same about us.'

'Maybe,' he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees.

'I know... I know you really don't want to hear it right now Ara, but... well Crovell is a reverse empath and maybe...'

'Yeah, I had considered that.'

There were a few long minutes of silence, during which a dozen or more serious thoughts swarmed their way around Lus's head. Then, like a weird flash of amusement, another curious thought entered his mind.

'So were the two of you ever planning on telling me you were gay?' Lus half smirked at him.

'It's not like we'd told each other either.'

'I know that, but... well I thought the three of us were supposed to be close.'

'We are.'

'Then why no sharing on the whole sexuality thing? I mean, is it something you've only just figured out or what?'

'I can't answer for Tay, but I... I've known for a while.'

'And you didn't tell us?'

'I didn't think it would make a difference.'

'It doesn't,' he half lowered his head in amusement, 'but the two of you already make me feel like the odd one out, now I have to add sexual preference to the list of differences?'

'Wait, you're actually straight?' Arados blinked at him. 'I thought... I mean, I assumed... I'd always kind of assumed the three of us... I mean...'

'Well I'd always assumed the three of us were straight,' he shrugged, 'I guess I was wrong there.'

'Yeah, just a little bit,' he scratched the back of his head. 'So... what are we going to do about them?' He indicated towards the monitor.

'We need to find a way of letting them know they're in a game,' Lus sighed, 'that way they'll be a lot more careful and any chance of them causing a catastrophic glitch should be minimised. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. The reverse could be true and if I knew how to program in a message they understood I might know for certain by now.'

'Wouldn't programming a way out for them be better?'

'Yeah, but... whilst it was just me...'

'I understand,' Arados nodded, 'so new plan. First of all we let them know they're in a game and secondly we let them know we're coming to get them.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

These warehouses. God how he'd been dreading reaching these warehouses. Any second now Nesbitt would appear wearing Tristan's body like some kind of mask and he would have to stare into a twisted version of his lover's face. Just that thought alone was enough to fill him with more dread and disgust than he knew what to do with. As he and Mokuba made their slow way around he found himself half holding his breath as he waited for his brother to say...

'Hey, is that Duke up there?'

'What...?' Kaiba barely had time to lift his gaze towards him when the others arrived.

'Hey look its Duke,' Joey half laughed, 'hey Duke...'

'It's not Duke,' Tristan cut him off, 'it's Nesbitt.'

Before anyone had the chance to do or say anything else, Duke was leaping down from his position on top of one of the warehouses ready to attack. Automatically Kaiba grabbed a nearby metal pole to defend himself. He knew Nesbitt would have it out of his hands in seconds, but that didn't matter, it was still the most logical reaction. Everything which happened next happened almost too quickly for Kaiba to process and before he knew it a little robotic monkey, with a head shaped like Duke's hairstyle, was attacking the phoney.

'What happened?' Kaiba took advantage of the situation in order to talk to Tristan. 'Why isn't it you?'

'I made a promise to you I wouldn't lose again, remember?' Tristan half lowered his head. 'You really think I would break it?'

'I'm glad, but... you've just changed history; how do we know this won't have consequences.'

'I'm sure it will, but I convinced Duke to take the hit for me to lesson the impact. Nesbitt has his body and we have our Monkey.'

'I just hope it's enough.'

'Me too, but shouldn't you be locating a bike about now,' Tristan's gaze was focused on a point passed him.

Kaiba turned to see Duke knocking his brother unconscious and riding off. Giving a heavy sigh, he pulled himself away from his conversation with Tristan and made his way into the warehouse he knew the motorbike he needed was stored in. The second he saw the bike his palms began to sweat. It had been a long time since he'd been in the driving seat of any vehicle and he wasn't completely convinced he would remember how to do it.

Still, what choice did he have? This was what was supposed to happen next and mounting the bike he was relieved to see how familiar everything looked. He started it quickly, tearing out of the warehouse after Nesbitt and praying he hadn't lost too much time. Not that it really mattered, because it wasn't as if he was ever going to catch the guy. Kaiba barely felt as though he'd learnt to balance on the bike, before Leichter appeared, clad in his trench coat-Jinzo disguise.

Almost exactly like before Kaiba skidded to a stop in front of him. Only this time the skidding was a little less stable and he lost control of the bike. Fortunately he was able to stop it from dragging him along the ground with it, but barely.

'That's quite an entrance you made there Mr Kaiba,' Leichter's voice drolled with southern tones, 'I never would have figured you for such a careless driver.'

'There are a lot of things you never would have figured me for Leichter,' Kaiba met and held his gaze as he carefully pulled himself up from the ground and winced against several bruises forming down the left side of his body.

'So you already know who I am,' he gave an almost exaggerated shrug, 'can't say I'm disappointed by that. So what say we get this little duel of ours underway? I assume you remember the rules.'

'Of course,' Kaiba willed a dueldisk onto his arm and was almost relieved to see that it resembled his modified version.

'That dueldisk isn't regulation issue Mr Kaiba,' Leichter wagged a finger at him, 'we wouldn't want you cheating now.'

'I wouldn't exactly describe this as cheating,' Kaiba half smirked as cards began to slowly descend in front of him, 'so worry less about the look of my dueldisk and more about choosing a deck which could actually beat me. Not that you really stand a chance of course.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you Mr Kaiba.'

'Well I would be,' Kaiba felt a slight amount of relief move through him as his deck appeared in his hand and he could instantly tell it was a brail version, 'because I'm suddenly feeling a whole lot more like myself and this duel is going to be even better than I remember.'

* * *

'Did you find them?' Mai watched him mope his way towards the bed.

'Does it look like I found them,' he slumped miserably down, 'and even if we did find them now it's bound to be too late,' he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Don't say…'

'Don't believe it isn't,' he cut her off. 'Don't believe they haven't.'

'But I can't…'

'Stomach the thought of it? You wouldn't be the only one,' his face filled with an angry kind of disgust. 'I'm just as bad as my Khine.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't you remember Kayma? What… what she did? What she had?'

'But that was an accident.'

'And this is deliberate, so that just makes it worse.'

'Joey…'

'Leave me alone.'

What?'

'Leave me alone Mai, I don't want to see you right now.'

'But Joey…'

'Get out of my site _now_ Mai.'

He could tell how hurt she was just by the look on her face, but as bad as it made him feel he just needed to be on his own right now. His world had spun completely out of control and he felt completely and utterly disgusted with everyone and everything. Nothing felt right or good to him anymore. Everything just felt sickly and tainted and he felt as though he'd never be able to shake the feeling.

'That which goes for gods, does not go for mortals,' he murmured, half taking to the deity inside of him, 'but he's no more a mortal than he is a god; that's why _they_ wanted him dead,' he squeezed his eyes shut again and cringed in on himself. 'I failed, I failed.'

'Failure is simply a matter of opinion, isn't it?' The familiar voice was filled with dangerous undertones.

'Ni,' he opened his eyes and slowly sat up in order to confront the god before him, 'how are you here? I thought the Mistresses...'

'Please, you don't really think we haven't all found our ways around those barriers by now,' he rolled his eyes, 'give us a little bit of credit. Or maybe you should just give me a little bit of credit, because I have most definitely taken advantage of it more than the others have.'

'What do you want?'

'Believe it or not Grandmother, I'm here because of my aunt,' a strange little smirk appeared on his face.

'What?' Joey half frowned at him.

'Five years ago, as your daughter was losing her power, she called to all the gods to take what she'd seen from her so that she didn't have to remember it herself. But I was the only one who heard her cry, which is no surprise considering how close they all were to their final judgement.'

'Take what she'd seen from her?' He half shook his head. 'She never said...'

'Of course she didn't,' he laughed, 'do you really think she wanted any of you to know she'd dealt with me? The darling daughter of Order forced to make a deal with the devil; how would that have made her look?'

'Considering the circumstances I really don't think any of us would have cared.'

'Perhaps not, but she did. She cared because of the one image she begged me to leave her with. Not that I didn't get to see it anyway, but... when I saw what it was I just had to allow her to keep it,' his voice came out like a darkly amused whisper.

'What...' Joey hesitated, 'what did she see?'

'That this is all about the child,' he pronounced each word with a deliberate kind of slowness, before chuckling with dark amusement.

'I... I know those words,' Joey couldn't be sure if the confusion he felt was genuine or just because he didn't want to know what those words were supposed to mean now.

'Of course you know those words; you had half a dozen or more restless spirits forcing them down your throat not so long ago,' Ni sounded almost impatient. 'Well, not so long if you happen to be an immortal, but I guess it's a long time if you're not.'

'Those words were about Kayma,' Joey tried to sound more confident than he felt, 'about how her story was starting to repeat. But we stopped all that the second I found out about Crovell. No child was lied to so no child will repeat her fate.'

'Because Crovell is Kayma?'

'Yes.'

The laugh which rolled out of Ni at that moment was enough to set Joey's teeth on edge, not to mention every frayed nerve in his body. In a flash of anger he was on his feet, swinging his fist in Ni's direction, only to have the devil disappear from where he was standing and reappear behind him.

'Now, now, now Grandmother, will you really let this child's temper rule you like this?' Ni wagged his finger. 'You must have figured out by now Kayma was not the child they were all so concerned about.'

'No,' Joey shook his head, 'I don't believe you. You're a liar at the best of times and you have no reason to tell the truth now.'

'But why would I lie about something so... beautiful?'

'Beautiful,' he gagged, 'what you're suggesting...'

'Where have these sensibilities come from Grandmother,' Ni gave an exaggerated shrug, 'you slept with your own son and has his children. Or is that something you chose to forget now you're trapped in that male body of yours?'

'What the First did... a part of her knows it was wrong… but what goes for the gods does not go for mortals.'

'But your son is not mortal.'

'But my daughter is. And even if she wasn't neither of them are gods.'

'Perhaps,' he struck an almost thoughtful pose, 'but believe me when I say what's about to happen is needed Grandmother and I will no more let you stop it than I'll let you be a hypocrite because of it. This is and has always been about the child; Adam, not Kayma.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

'So that little monkey-bot was meant to be you?' Joey shot him a look from the driver's seat as they finally starting making their way after Kaiba.

'Yes,' Tristan rolled his eyes.

'So everything you said about not wanting to change the past was a load of bull?'

'No, I just... you wouldn't understand.'

'No way dude, you're not giving me that one. The only reason you convinced me to go after rich boy in this damn truck is because you promised me you would give me some answers. So give me answers.'

'I couldn't lose again,' Tristan begrudgingly gritted his teeth.

'Was being a monkey the first time really so bad?'

'No, it wasn't, it really wasn't; that's not...' he turned his head away. 'It's another duel... another loss... There are a lot of bad things we as a group have to go through before things really start turning around.'

'And one of those things involved you promising Kaiba you'd never lose again? Kaiba of all people?'

'I lost more than just a duel that day; I lost a part of myself I can never get back. Seto didn't need to make me promise anything, just the thought of losing leaves a cold feeling in my stomach.'

'So what exactly did you lose?'

'You should concentrate on the road ahead Joey, part of the bridge is missing and I'd really rather not go over it.'

'Don't worry, I've already seen it,' Joey rolled his eyes as the truck began to slow down. 'But seriously, what did you lose that day?'

'A part of my soul,' his voice was low and mute.

Before Joey could ask any more questions and before the truck had fully stopped moving, Tristan jumped out and focused his attention on the duel between Leichter and Kaiba. It had taken him a while to get Joey to stop asking questions and drive, so they were late to the party and Tristan was just praying that wouldn't have too much of an effect on their timeline.

'What the hell's with that freaky dueldisk rich boy's using?' Joey and the others arrived next to him just as Leichter launched his Satellite Cannon into the sky.

'Just shut up and watch Joey,' Tristan folded his arms, 'you've asked enough questions for now.'

'Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?'

'Is Kaiba using brail?' Serenity took a curious step forward as she and the others watched Kaiba make his move.

'Brail,' Joey frowned, 'as in writing for blind people? Why would rich boy need to use that?'

'Uh,' Téa gasped in realisation, 'is that why he was freaking out at the start of his duel with Ishizu?'

'Is what why he was freaking out?' Joey shot her a look. 'Wait... is Kaiba blind?' He turned his attention towards Tristan again.

'Not here he isn't.'

'But he is in your own time, right?' Joey laughed. 'Well it couldn't have happened to a more deserving...'

'You take that back,' Tristan's temper got the better of him as he slammed Joey back against the truck. 'I'm sick and tired of you ridiculing him every chance you get. You have no idea the hell he went through; he almost died and in my time you gave enough of a damn to want to kill the guy who...' he cut himself off and backed away. 'I'm not going to lie and say the two of you are best friends, because you're not. But you do have a mutual respect for each other; a respect every single word out of your mouth is damaging right now. So do me a favour and shut the hell up.'

'Geez Tristan, does everyone in your time get this touchy over rich boy's near death experience, or is it just you?'

'I doubt there's anyone in my time who wouldn't get pissed off at your callous remark,' he folded his arms and turned his attention back towards the duel, 'that's just the nature of our village.'

'Your village?' Téa was the one to cock an eyebrow.

'Why bother asking the question Téa, it's not like he's going to answer,' Joey rolled his eyes.

'Actually, I will answer that one, it may be the only way to get anything through that thick head of yours,' Tristan half glanced in Joey's direction. 'We say village because that's how it was original presented to us.'

'How what was originally presented to you?'

'Our crazy messed up family,' a slim smile twigged at his lips, 'because that's what we are, what we all our; one big, crazy, messed up family and there isn't a single one of us who would have it any other way.'

* * *

'So how long is it going to take?' Lus shot Arados a nervous look.

'Well the programs in place now, it should start running automatically once they reach the right point.'

'Why couldn't we just interrupt the story where they are?'

'Because that would cause too many glitches,' Arados sighed. 'You haven't had a whole lot of sleep the last twenty-four, have you?'

'What makes you say that?' Lus suppressed a yawn.

'Because you're acting like you don't understand anything I just did and we both know you're programming skills are a little better than that.'

'We also know Taylor's skills are a lot better than either of ours,' his gaze twisted towards their friend.

'I know and he probably could have done a more efficient job, but...'

'He's not exactly himself right now,' a darkly amused and familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

Without hesitation, Arados turned and charged at their intruder.

'Firen,' Crovell rolled his eyes, stepping to one side before Arados could touch him, 'it's always fists first, questions later with you, isn't it? You'll never change.'

Clearly enraged, Arados charge him again, this time landing a direct blow and sending his brother flying back into the wall.

'Barbaric Standing Neanderthal,' the elder Lutoni pulled himself to his feet, 'you're not even capable of words, are you?'

'Muton fo!'

'Prove my point why don't you?'

'Stay away from my sister.'

'Your sister? _Your sister_? She was never _your_ sister, she was always mine.'

'If you think of her as a sister, how can you...?' Arados turned his head away in disgust.

'Beto ven baias zes muton tahr.'

'Muton sai!' Arados glared back at him.

'Arn, stas ven arla muton tahr.'

Letting out another cry of anger, Arados charged him again, connecting another blow and once again sending his brother flying backwards.

'Come on lus braysta, is that all you've got?' Crovell taunted as he pulled himself to his feet once more.

'No its not, I've been holding back, but I won't do that again this time,' his body began to glow with a luminous white light.

'Take your best shot,' Crovell stretched his arms out in a theatrical manner.

'Don't mind if I do.'

Balling his hand into a fist, he threw all his weight into a blow against his brother's cheek snapping the elder Lutoni's head sideways. A look of dignified rage then spread across his face as Arados raised his fist again, ready to connect another blow. But before he could Jo caught hold of his arm.

'That's enough,' her voice was level.

'But…' he stared back at her in confusion, 'I… I'm protecting you.'

'From what?'

'From… from him… from…'

'I don't need protection Ara; he won't do anything to me unless I want him to.'

'Then tell him you don't… tell him you don't want to do... _that_ and make him go away again.'

She made no attempt at a reply. Instead she just stood there holding his gaze as though that were enough of an answer.

'Jo tell him,' Arados's voice began to break a little, 'make him go away so everything can be right again.'

Still she remained silent and the eeriness of it began to get to Lus.

'Jo tell him. _Tell_ _him_!'

'I can't,' the words came out of her in a single breath.

'No,' Arados shook his head, 'don't say that, you have to. You have to tell him. You have to make him go away.'

'I can't.'

'Jo don't do this to me,' Arados's eyes brimmed with tears, 'don't tell me you want it too. Please don't tell me that, I don't want both of you to be so… so sick. Jo please tell me you don't want it.'

For a long while there was an unnerving hush as brother and sister silently stared each other down. The tension in the room was so high even Taylor had taken his gaze away from the monitor in order to see what was going on. The atmosphere was suffocating and there was only one person who could break it. Lus forced his gaze back towards Jo and Arados. Neither of them had moved a muscle in what felt like forever. Crovell on the other hand, had risen to his feet with a curious smirk on his face and his gaze patiently focused on his sister.

'Jo…' the word was so soft it was almost as if Arados hadn't spoke, 'please tell me you don't. Please make him go away. Please.'

'I can't.'

'Please.'

'I can't,' she swallowed hard, 'I can't tell him that I don't want it. I can't tell him to go away again. Because I can't tell him what isn't true.'

'Jo...' Arados's eyes were large with pain.

'I'm sorry Ara, I know this is hard for you to understand, but…' she turned her head away, 'I need him like that.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

With the duel finally over, the missing part of the bridge had reappeared and they were able to join Kaiba on the other side. As they did, Tristan couldn't help but notice the way Kaiba winced as he moved.

'All that time I spent worrying about you forgetting how to ride and I'm the one who comes off,' he gave a weak little smile as their gazes met.

'It's a good job this world is just virtual then,' Tristan instinctively began hovering his hand above Kaiba's shoulder, 'so there's no real damage done.'

'Then why are you trying to heal me?' Kaiba kept his voice low as he placed a hand on Tristan's. 'You know you don't have your powers right now.'

'Uh...' he pulled his hand away, 'I guess I forgot, but you can't exactly blame me for doing what comes naturally.'

'You know I'm starting to think Nesbitt kidnapped the wrong person,' Noah's disembodied voice sounded out of nowhere.

'A little late to the party, isn't he?' Tristan glanced around. 'I'm sure last time he started talking before he restored the bridge.'

'I'm pretty sure you're right there, but he has been watching us so he's probably figured out we're not exactly who we're supposed to be.'

'You would be right there Seto and as intrigued as I am by it all, it doesn't change my plans any. You may have won your duel but you lost something far more important, your brother.'

'I know you have him with you Noah, so why don't you just quit with these games already,' Kaiba gritted his teeth, 'because I'm just as tired of them the second time round as I was the first.'

'But you're in my world right now Seto and you will play whatever games I want. Proceed ahead and you may find him,' as Noah spoke a tunnel appeared in front of them, 'but whether or not you do will really all depend on whether or not Mokuba wants to be found.'

'Something about that sounds a little off...' Tristan kept his voice low as he shot Kaiba a covert look. 'Did he say that last part the first time?'

'A lot of his dialogue has changed, what does one more little line matter?' Kaiba shot him a look.

'You're right, it doesn't, but… I just get this weird feeling about it; like I've heard it before, but… not from Noah.'

'What do you mean?'

'Tick tock Seto, Mokuba and I aren't going to wait around for you all day,' Noah interjected.

'It doesn't matter,' Tristan sighed, 'we can figure it out later; you should go.'

'Right,' Kaiba nodded, before hesitating for a few long moments.

'What is it?'

'I...' he lifted his hand up towards Tristan's face, then self-consciously hesitated, before lowering it again.

'I know, but we don't have a choice right now.'

'I know,' he turned and began walking briskly away, 'just promise me you'll be right behind me.'

'I can't promise you that, but I can promise to see you again soon.'

Kaiba glanced back round at him for a moment, before taking off full sprint into the tunnel. With some hesitation Tristan turned his attention towards the others.

'Yugi and Téa you need to go after him on foot,' as much as he tried not to make it sound like an order, it still somehow came out that way. 'The rest of us will take the truck and meet up with you later.'

'Okay...' Téa shot him an odd look, 'why do I get the feeling a lot of what happened just now was different enough to make what you just said happen without being asked?'

'You're right, it was,' Tristan couldn't help but sigh again as he made his way back towards the truck, 'things are changing a lot more than I would have liked.'

'Maybe you should have thought about that before getting Duke to take your loss for you,' Joey folded his arms.

'It's alright Joey,' the monkey-Duke shot him a look, 'being like this isn't so bad. Hell it's even kind of fun right now.'

'But that's not the point, is it? Tristan's the one who should be in that shell, not you. So if his precious future is altering itself in front of his eyes then it's his fault.'

'You're probably right there,' Tristan lowered his head, 'which is why I want to get as much of it back on track as possible. So,' his gaze lifted towards Téa and Yugi, 'if you two don't mind.'

'Sure, whatever you need,' Yugi took off and almost instantly Téa fell into place behind him.

'You guys better not be too far behind us,' Téa half waved back at them.

'You'll see us again soon, I promise,' Tristan waved them off, before climbing into the truck. 'Come on them,' he indicated to the others to join him.

'I wish you would stop giving out orders,' Joey rolled his eyes as he helped his sister into the front of the truck, 'it's getting just a little irritating.'

'You make it sound as though I've done nothing but give out orders,' he rolled his eyes as the tunnel disappeared from the path in front of them.

'Well it's definitely starting to feel that way, that's for sure.'

'Well I'm sorry about that,' Tristan started up the truck the second Joey was settled in, 'but right now I have more important things to worry about.'

'Like Kaiba?'

'Yeah, like Kaiba,' Tristan shot him a look as he drove forward, 'you got a problem with that?'

'No I'm just wondering why you had to develop a man crush on him of all people. And was the tunnel supposed to disappear on us or is that another change to your precious future?'

Even before Joey had finished speaking Tristan found himself laughing almost involuntarily.

'What's so funny,' Joey half glared at him.

'Nothing; it's just been a long time since I've heard the words _man crush_. I'd almost forgotten how petty you sounded saying it even then.'

'Please tell me that's not your way of saying you actually have feelings for that jerk.'

'He's not a jerk and the sooner you realise that, the better.'

'Why? So I can accept whatever messed up little relationship it is the two of you have?'

'Our relationship isn't messed up.'

'Really? Because I'm finding that a little hard to believe.'

'Why? Because you don't think Seto can have a normal relationship with anyone?'

'I've seen how he treats his brother and he's the one person that jerk might actually care about.'

'You have no idea who Seto is, if that's the way you think,' Tristan shook his head, 'but you know what, I'm not having this argument with you right now; there'll be plenty of time for that later. Right now we're in danger of being attack any minute, so get ready for a bumpy ride.'

* * *

'This is about Adam?' Joey grabbed hold of Ni, using the First's power to prevent him from leaving. 'This is about that insignificant blemish on history?'

'Finally, you're sounding like yourself Grandmother,' Ni's face filled with one of his trademark creepy grins, 'I was beginning to wonder if you really were in there.'

'Don't toy with me Ni, answer my question.'

'Yes,' he half hissed out the word, 'this is about that insignificant blemish on history. Only he wasn't so insignificant Grandmother, weren't you listening? I mean, I know a lot was going on back then, but I would have thought even you would have paid a little more attention to what you were being told. Adam was never insignificant; you just hated him because he took away something you wanted.'

'It doesn't matter what he was, I can't believe all of this... my children's lives has just been about his return. I will not allow it.'

'And I will not let you prevent it. Adam's return opens up so many possibilities... so many opportunities for those restless souls we both know have been stirring up trouble.'

'I might have known your interest in all this would have something to do with them,' Joey's lips curled in disgust. 'But knowing that just makes me more determined to stop this child from being, not less.'

'I thought you might say that Grandmother, but the truth is this child could be just as good for your side as he could for ours. And even if you stop this one child, there are others coming who could prove to be just as valuable to the restless. So the real question becomes, do you want to risk them having another weapon or prevent yourself from having your only shot at one?'

For a few long moments Joey found himself staring at Ni, trembling with anger. From the start of this part of the conversation the First had been more in control than he had. Only her control felt different than before. It didn't feel as though they were two separate beings with their own minds and opinions. The connection... the fusion between them was stronger than it had been before and Joey wasn't totally sure he liked it.

'I will not allow them to sleep together,' Joey took control back of the conversation. 'They are _not_ gods and they will not bring a blemish back into the multiverse. Especially not a blemish which could be used against us.'

'You act as though you have any kind of a say in the matter Grandmother,' Ni leant in towards her, 'how do you know the deed hasn't already been done? How do you know a child isn't already on its way?'

'Because I can't believe my daughter would knowingly create such a risk.'

'Then you do not know your daughter as well as you think Grandmother,' he laughed, 'because there's nothing she wants more than that risk.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

'Take it back Jo, take it back,' shaking his head in slow horror he backed away from his siblings.

'I can't take back the truth,' she turned her gaze away, 'I can't take back what I feel.'

'Jo…'

'Give it up little bro,' Crovell smirked, as he swaggered towards his sister and attempted to place his arm around her shoulders, 'seems she's just as sick as I am.'

'You're not ready yet,' she pulled away from him. 'You can't have me till I say you can. I told you that before.'

'Jo…'

She met and held his gaze with a look of serious determination across her face, but said nothing.

'You're right,' he turned back towards the four boys, 'in order for this to be right, you need to be back to full strength and that can easily be arranged,' he held his right hand out towards Lus.

Instantly the slightest member of the trio's face distorted in pain and he slowly collapsed to the ground.

'What are you doing?' Almost before Arados had finished speaking a sharp rush of pain moved through his body.

'What should have been done five years ago,' Crovell's voice was as calm as it was callous, 'I'm killing you; all of you.'

With little else he could do, Arados turned his gaze towards Taylor, who was also struggling. Their gazes locked and held for half a second, before the effort of standing was too much for him and Arados crashed heavily to his knees.

'Stop it,' Drake's voice was little more than an angry scream, 'stop it, you can't do this to them.'

'Can't I?'

'Crovell stop it, don't kill Taylor. You can't kill Taylor!'

'I'm afraid it's not your choice, its mine.'

'Don't do it.'

'Do you really think I'm going to listen to you? I need to do this. I need _my_ Jo back. My Order.'

'And killing them will do that?'

'It will when I give her their powers,' Crovell's hand began to glow. 'Don't you get it, she gave up her powers to save them, so they should give up their lives to get hers back. It's only fair.'

'It doesn't seem very fair to me,' Drake's eyes glistened with tears. 'Don't take away Taylor; don't take away the person I love.'

'I…'

Before he could complete his sentence, Jo had grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled his arm away. Instantly the pain lifted from Arados, but all he had the energy to do was lie on the floor and stare up at his siblings.

'What are you doing?' Crovell shot her a confused look.

'Making you understand, you don't need to do this.'

'I can't have you unless you're _my_ Jo.'

'And I _won't_ have you if you kill them. I didn't give up everything I was for that and I know you don't need to do this.'

'Yes I do; it's the only way to get you back.'

'No it's not.'

'Then show me another way.'

'I will,' and with that she kissed him.

To Arados's disbelief a golden aura began to swirl around her, making her hair move with angelic lightness. If the sight in front of him wasn't so disturbingly disgusting he might have found some kind of beauty in it.

'How did you know?' In disbelief Crovell pulled away from her.

'Does it matter?'

'Are you… are you my Jo again now?'

'Not yet, but almost.'

'Then…?'

'Then what do you think,' she gently kissing him again. 'Why do you think you need me so much?'

'I don't understand.'

'Yes you do,' she wrapped her arms around his neck and her aura began circling him too.

'You're right,' he murmured, 'I do.'

Almost as if it had been waiting for this moment as much as they had, Crovell's chaos blue aura began to swirl round them. Again if Arados wasn't so disgusted by what he was seeing, he would have been able to see the beauty in it. The idea of Chaos and Order mixed together in perfect harmony, it was like some kind of perfect balance. Except that balance had a price to it he refused to live with.

'You can't do this,' he carefully pulled himself to his feet, 'I won't let you.'

'You don't have a choice lus braysta,' Jo might have directed her words at him, but her gaze remained focused on Crovell, 'I need to do this and so does he.'

'How can you say that?'

'Because it's true.'

'No!'

'Yes. Please accept it.'

'No, I can't. You know I can't.'

'You shouldn't stick so closely to Silkoneon sensibilities Ara. You're a god, not a mortal.'

'I am not a god and even if I was this is still wrong.'

'So you believe the First bedding her own son was wrong?'

'Yes I do.'

Her eyes, now glazed with a golden light, turn towards him and a strange smile spread across her face.

'No you don't. That which goes for the gods does not go for mortals and that which goes for mortals does not go for gods. The gods have no problem with inbreeding and the Silkoneons have no problems with the gods doing it, but their own kind…'

'Their own kind,' he cut her off, 'like you're their own kind. Like you're Silkoneon. Like both of you are Silkoneon. Doesn't this scream against your nature? Doesn't this make you want to retch in disgust at yourselves?'

'No it doesn't actually,' Crovell turned towards him, his eyes glazed chaos blue. 'It did, but not anymore.'

'You're both sick.'

'No, we're both gods.'

'You're not gods; you have to be worshipped to be gods.'

'But not to be god class. We're god class, why let a little thing like not being worshipped stop us from being gods?'

'Because you both have Sintoys. Last I checked, gods don't have Sintoys. Only Silkoneons have Sintoys. You're Silkoneons, not gods.'

'Almost every single god has an animal form Ara, I think that makes them Silkoneon-like, don't you? And even if it doesn't, why can't we be both? We're both mortal and immortal, aren't we? So why can't we be both gods and Silkoneons?'

'How can you even ask that question? You disgust me.'

'And you should be concentrating on a way of getting Tristan and Kaiba out of that game,' he smirked, as he and his sister slowly began to disappear. 'Unless of course you think that little programming job you did was really good enough to counteract the edits I made,' he might have been gone from sight now, but that didn't stop his laughter from echoing loudly around them. 'Good luck little brother, you're going to need it.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

'Those guys just came out of nowhere,' Joey tried to stabilise his position as Tristan drove the truck erratically to avoid Jinzo's attacks. 'Is that how it happened to first time?'

'Uh… it has been eighteen years Joey, I don't remember it exactly,' he made an almost too sharp swerve, 'I think maybe they might have attacked us before we started driving last time, but…'

'But you just remembered we had to drive and didn't care if anything else was in the right order?'

'Something like that,' he gritted his teeth.

Just as he did, Jinzo's attack blasted the ground ahead of the truck. Tristan instinctively made an even sharper turn than before causing the truck to half flip over and skid off the road. This was probably the one part of the chase he did vividly recall and almost as soon as the truck stopped moving he made short work of getting everyone out of it.

'Nice driving,' Joey glared at him, 'is that something they teach you in this future of yours?'

'Shouldn't you be worrying whether or not everyone's okay?' Tristan half glared back at him.

'You're all okay, for now maybe,' Leichter's voice poured out of Jinzo, 'but soon all of your bodies will belong to us. Now, which of you two should I choose to take control of?'

'Hold on,' Nightmare Penguin turned on him, 'I want to have first choice Leichter.'

'We're going in size order Crump so you chose last.'

'That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard,' the penguin leapt towards the truck, 'I'm choosing right now.'

As he spoke Jinzo descended in order to land next to him.

'Keep your wings to yourself until I say so,' he pulled the penguin away from the truck.

'Stop it fools,' Deepsea Warrior and Judge Man approached them, 'we don't have time for all this bickering,' Deepsea Warrior focused his gaze on his colleagues, 'choose a body and stick with it.'

'Then let me go first,' Nightmare Penguin shot back at him.

'Enough, calm yourself, we have to act quickly if we want to escape into the real world.'

'What's that,' Crump drew their attention towards a dazzling light appearing in the sky above them.

'Attention fools, this game is over,' Noah's voice sounded out from the light.

'Master Noah, it's not what it looks like,' Deepsea Warrior took a step towards the light.

'Really? So you're not breaking my rules,' Noah couldn't have sounded more condescending if he tried. 'What kind of fool do you take me for?'

'Please, I can explain Noah.'

'I gave you all the chance to win your freedom and you all failed,' a whirlwind whipped up around them, 'now you'll pay the price.'

As the whirlwind continued to sweep around them, Joey, Tristan and Serenity did their best to hold onto the truck and shelter themselves from it. Around them the four members of the Big Five weren't so lucky.

'Gentlemen you are all dismissed,' Noah's voice was calm as the whirlwind began to die down, 'no one disobeys my rules and gets away with it.'

'You guys alright?' Tristan glanced towards them as everything finally settled.

'A little shaken,' Serenity shot him a weak smile, 'but I think we're okay. How about you Duke?' She glanced down at the robo-monkey in her arms.

'Yeah, I've never been better,' the Duke-monkey blinked up at her.

'Hey guys,' Téa's voice sounded just before she came into view.

'We've found you,' Yugi completed her sentence. 'Is everyone alright?'

'We're all fine,' Joey took several steps towards them.

'Awesome, that's the best news I've heard all day.'

'Those whips never stood a chance,' Joey pulled Yugi into a playful headlock.

'Are you okay?' Tristan ignored the others' reunion with each other in order to focus his attention on Kaiba.

'Not really,' Kaiba's gaze locked with his.

'Kaiba, could Noah's story about him being your long lost step-brother actually be true?' Yugi interjected before Tristan had a chance to say anything else.

'Unfortunately it is,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'but that's not what's concerning me right now.'

'So what exactly is up with that other photo,' Téa and the others arrived next to them.

'Other photo?' Tristan jumped on the words. 'What other photo?'

'Take a look for yourself,' Kaiba handed it towards him.

Almost nervously Tristan took the picture off of him. As soon as he saw what it was his gaze lifted to meet with Kaiba's again.

'But this is… impossible.'

'What exactly is this photo of anyway?' Joey swiped it out of his hand. 'Hey, who are the kids?'

'The little one kind of looks like a younger version of Yugi, only without the blond bits,' Serenity peered down at the picture.

'LAT?' The Duke-monkey tilted his head to one side. 'What kind of name is Lat?'

'It's not Lat,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'it's L, A, T; they always insist on sharing a birthday cake.'

'Does that mean they were all born on the same day?' Téa's gaze met with his.' Does that mean they're triplets or something?'

'They're cousins,' Kaiba took the picture back off Joey, 'and this was their seventh birthday.'

'Cousins all born on the same day,' Joey cocked an eyebrow, 'that's a little weird, isn't it?'

'Give it a few more months and you really won't think so,' Tristan couldn't help but smile slightly as his gaze focused on the picture. 'I don't get what this is doing here. I mean, I know Noah has access to our memories right now, but… Why would he choose to show you this? Even if he knows what this particular photo means it goes against everything he's trying to prove right now.'

'Wait, this particular photo means something to rich boy?' Joey snatched it back. 'Hey, now that you mention it, that scrawny one does look a little bit like Kaiba.'

'Okay one, he's not scrawny, he's slim,' Tristan glared at him, 'two, he looks a lot like his Dad and three,' he pulled the photo back out of Joey's hands, 'didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to take things that don't belong to you.'

'Whatever,' Joey rolled his eyes, 'so what exactly does this picture mean to rich boy?'

'It was the last one I ever took,' he turned his head away, 'after that point…'

'What? Did your son die or something?'

'No, I just couldn't see well enough to take photos of him anymore,' he lowered his gaze.

Joey went to say something, but before he could Yugi jumped in.

'So in this future of yours our sons are cousins? Does that mean their mothers are sisters or something?'

'It's complicated,' Tristan exchanged a look with Kaiba, 'let's just say there are sisters involved and leave it at that.'

'So who does the third kid belong to then,' Joey folded his arms.

'You mean it's not obvious by looking at him?' Tristan blinked. 'And here I always thought of the three he looked the most like you.'

'Of the three? You mean the three of them?'

'No I mean… err… look, it doesn't matter what it means; the third one is yours Joey. And now we just have to figure out what the hell this picture is doing here.'

'Maybe somebody is trying to send you a message,' Joey shrugged, 'somebody who isn't Noah I mean, since you're so sure it hasn't come from him.'

'Do you think it could be Catilin?' Tristan studied Kaiba's thoughtful features.

'It's not her style; she wouldn't go from flowers to this,' he shook his head. 'And I doubt Gozaburo is behind it either, it's too clever for that has-been.'

'So then…?'

'The trio,' he took the picture back off of him, 'this is the level of subtlety I'd expect from Arados.'

'What…?'

'Lus would have gone for something clever, but confusing, whereas Taylor would have the balance exactly right,' Kaiba began trying to get the back of the picture frame off. 'This is the kind of clue Arados would give us if he was trying to send us a message of some kind.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'For the same reason you should be so sure; because we know them,' he managed to get the back off. 'I knew it,' a look of relief washed across his face.

'You mean…'

'There's a message hidden here,' he laughed, 'and from the use of Etean it could only be from Arados.'

'What does it say?'

'_No glitching. Keep playing. Hold tight. We'll get you out.'_


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

'Are my attempts at subtlety really clever but confusing?' Lus shot a look in Arados's direction as he and his cousins worked on finding and overcoming any pitfalls Crovell might have programmed in.

'Yeah, that's pretty much how I would describe them.'

'No wonder they didn't get what I was trying to do with the flowers,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'I mean, I know I was limited by my programming capability but…'

'Lus can we please have this conversation later? Only right now you need to be concentrating on scoring, whilst I make adjustments to my previous end game program and Tay looks for traps. This is too important to screw up with idle conversation.'

'Sorry,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'the silence was just getting to me and I really didn't think me being jittery was going to help us out much.'

'You don't think you're going to fit, do you?' Arados glanced towards him. 'I know pretty much everything's been setting you off lately.'

'I'm pretty sure we have Crovell to thank for that,' Lus sighed, 'and no, I think I'll be okay, I just need a little less silence.'

'Okay,' he turned his attention towards Drake, 'I know you would rather spend the time with Taylor, but could you keep an eye on Lus for us? We can't afford any glitches.'

'I…' Drake shot a nervous glance in Taylor's direction, who just smiled almost moronically back at him. 'Okay…' he nodded, 'I guess it's more important all three of you are working on this right now.'

'I'm glad you think so,' Arados refocused his gaze on his work, 'because as far as I'm concerned, nothing's more important than this right now.'

* * *

Mai sucked a deep breath in and made her way towards hers and Joey's bedroom. It had been nearly an hour since he had sent her away and she was hoping now he would be in the mood to talk again now. In the hour she'd had on her own she'd gone from being hurt by his need to send her away, to somewhat understanding about it. After all, he was having to process a lot right now and it was more than likely he just wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't blame him for that and it wasn't as if her thoughts were really much clearer. Crovell might not have been her child, but the way their household was setup he felt as much like her son as Arados was; just like Ahna's daughter's felt as much like her own as Jo did; just as she was sure Korin's child would when he or she was born. They were a family and they were dealing with something that had them all shaken to their very core. Joey might not have had the right to act badly, but he at least had the excuse.

When she finally reached the door, she found herself hesitating for a moment, before turning the handle and trying to push the door open. To her great surprise the door refused to budge. Confused and annoyed, she tried Jumping into the room, but her ability was reflected and she found herself flying back against the passageway wall instead. Instantly her heart started pounding in fear. Joey wanting to be on his own and blocking the door so no one could enter she could understand, but setting up a magical lock out just wasn't like him. The only conclusion she could draw was that this was the work of something or someone else.

'Joey,' she prayed he could hear her, 'Joey, are you in there?'

No reply and her pounding heart only began to beat harder.

'Joey,' she tried again, 'Joey if you can hear me, please answer.'

Still nothing.

'JOEY!'

'Mai, are you alright?' Covo suddenly appeared next to her.

'Joey, he's…'

Before she could finish her sentence the bedroom door opened. The face which stared out of her might have belonged to Joey, but the expression on it couldn't have been further from his if it tried.

'What's with all the shouting Mai?' His voice was as unnervingly cheerful as his expression.

'You… you're… I… I couldn't get into the room.'

'Odd,' he frowned. 'Well you can come in now, there's so much I want to share with you.'

'Joey…' she found herself taking half a step back, 'are you… are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine Mai, why wouldn't I be?'

'You're acting a little…'

'A little what?'

'Not like yourself.'

'Really,' he tilted his head in a strange manner, 'I wonder why.'

'Joey…'

'Are you coming in Mai or not?'

'I…?'

'Come on Mai, I need to talk to you.'

'I have other things to do right now,' she turned and began walking away.

'You'll come back later though, right?'

'I sleep in that room, don't I?' She suppressed a shudder.

'Then you'll be back and we'll talk then.'

'I look forward to it,' she glanced round in order to shoot him a tense smile, 'speak to you later… Joey.'

* * *

'No glitching?' Joey pulled a face. 'Does that mean we could break Noah's little game or something?'

'That could be bad,' the monkey-Duke jumped in before anyone else had a chance to speak, 'from what Tristan told me we're all actually in this virtual world right now; so if we were to cause a game breaking glitch of some kind it could end very, very badly.'

'How badly exactly?'

'Trust me Joey, you really don't want to know.'

'So how could we glitch this world exactly?' His gaze turned towards Kaiba and Tristan. 'You've done this before? Did you manage to glitch it then at all?'

'No,' Kaiba lowered his head slightly, 'and I don't think this message is about Noah's virtual world either.'

'Then what is it about?' Joey eyed him up. 'What other virtual world could you be in right now?'

'The cousins',' Tristan's voice sounded at the same time as Kaiba's, making them both laugh. 'The cousins',' he focused his gaze on Joey, 'before they started working on their game they creating this place as a prototype. It wasn't meant to end up as part of the main game, it would have been too damaging to the Kaiba reputation, but it was useful for them to work out how to deal with things being led off script.'

'Off script?'

'It doesn't matter,' Kaiba folded his arms, 'all that matters is that…'

'This isn't really the past,' Tristan finished for him.

'If it's not the past then what is it?' Now it was Yugi's turn to frown.

'We can't risk giving you the answer to that,' he shook his head, 'because even if it's not really the past we still have to treat it as though it is.'

'Why?' Joey cocked an eyebrow.

'Because we can't afford to glitch, obviously. But…' he turned his gaze towards Kaiba, 'I guess this means you'll have to go off on your own again now.'

'Don't I have to wait for…?'

'Hey is that Duke up there?' Téa interrupted him.

'That's not Duke, remember?' Joey gritted his teeth.

'Right on time,' Kaiba gave a heavy sigh.

'Go, we'll be okay here,' Tristan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

'Are you sure about that? This whole situation has just become a lot more dangerous.'

'Which is why it's even more important we try to keep things from altering too much,' a slim smile pulled across his face, 'now go Seto, you can't be here for this duel.'

'I know,' he reluctantly took a few steps away from Tristan, before sighing heavily and turning round, 'just make sure you're not too far behind me, okay?'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' he half took a step towards him, 'now go before your presence here glitches the game.'

'Right,' he began walking away, casting a look back across his shoulder as he did.

'They will get us out of here Seto,' Tristan forced his voice to sound more confident than he felt, 'I believe in them and I know you do too.'


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

A lazy smile filled his face as he stared down at his sister. Her golden aura glistened lightly round her, filling her hollow features with the life they'd been so desperately missing. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful.

'We're gods now,' she gently ran her hand along his bicep.

'We always were,' he smirked, before kissing her passionately; still unable to believe how right it felt.

'No, we weren't,' she shook her head, 'you were born mortal and I became mortal for a while. But we are gods now.'

'I wonder if they'll ever see it like that.'

'Who?'

'Our family. I mean, they're Silkoneons and Silkoneon's don't…'

'Yes, but gods do and Silkoneons accept that gods do,' her fingers began to trace the line of his stomach, 'the First will accept us.'

'But Dad won't, he'll just say the same thing Arados did; that gods need to be worshipped in order to actually be gods.'

'But the First will recognise our power and our position,' her voice remained almost too confident, 'so we'll just have to make Dad the First.'

'What?'

'I've waited and waited for you. Longed for you. Willed for you to come back.'

'Jo, what did you mean when you said we'll just have to make Dad the First?'

'I almost gave up, you know,' she flicked her gaze up to meet his, 'almost gave up hope. But I knew… I knew in my heart you'd return someday.'

'And what about Dad Jo? What did you mean…?'

'You do love me, don't you Crovell? I mean, really love me.'

'Jo…?'

'Dad's with Ni,' she sighed.

'What?'

'Dad's with Ni.'

'Why? Jo, what have you done?'

'I haven't done anything.'

'Then why is Dad with Ni?'

'Because Dad won't accept us and the First will.'

'Jo, Ni's not going to kill Dad, is he?'

'What do you care? Didn't you come back to kill our brother?'

'That… that's different. My brother is… unimportant. But you can't have Dad killed; it's too soon for the First to return to the heavens.'

'Dad will never accept us,' she lowered her gaze, 'he's too Silkoneon.'

'That's not a good reason to have him killed Jo,' Crovell pulled away from her and rapidly began to dress.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm not going to let Dad die; the last time the First returned to the heavens too soon…'

'But this isn't the last time.'

'Jo!'

'Fine,' she shrugged, 'go _save_ Dad, see if I care,' she flicked a golden energy ball into her hand, 'just don't expect me to be here when you get back.'

For a moment he hesitated. He couldn't let his Dad die yet, he knew that. But he didn't want saving his life to cost him Jo. He couldn't understand why she was being so awkward. Or why she, of all people, would condone killing their father.

'I can't just stand by and watch him die, that's not in my nature.'

'Then close your eyes and you won't have to see anything.'

'Jo.'

'What? It's true.'

'I can't believe you're being so cold.'

'I'm not cold,' her voice was tight, 'I just don't see why you're making such a fuss; he'd have to become the First eventually.'

'Eventually doesn't mean now. For god sake Jo he deserves to have a full life first.'

'Leave and you won't see me again.'

'Stay and Dad dies,' he shook his head, 'I can't do that, but I can't…'

'Tick, tock,' her gaze lifted almost challengingly up towards him, 'who's it going to be, me or Dad?'

'Oh yeah, because that's a choice I really should be making,' he rolled his eyes.

'No Crovell, it's a choice you _have_ to make and quickly.'

'Jo?'

'Crovell make the choice; me or Dad.'

'I…' his eyes went from her, to the cave entrance and back again.

'Come on Crovell, Ni's been with him for a while now; you don't have that much time. Who are you going to pick?'

He moved towards the entrance, hesitated, moved back towards her, then hesitated again. For a while he just stood there in heavy contemplation, before going back towards her and scooping her up into his arms.

'So you choose me after all.'

'Don't be so sure,' he smirked, 'I chose both.'

* * *

'What the hell did my brother do to our game?' Arados ran his fingers back through his hair as his third attempt to correct the exit path failed.

'I… I don't know,' Lus shot him a look, 'whatever it was he did it before he got me involved.'

'Did he say anything about it to you at all?'

'Uh…' he hesitated in thought, 'well obviously he mentioned fusing our prototype with our actual game, but… beyond that… I mean, I wasn't totally sure what his level of skills were and since he needed me here to script manually I thought…'

'You thought he wasn't as clever as he is,' Arados gave a heavy sigh. 'Mann my brother is a real f…

Before he could finish his sentence, he found Taylor's hand covering his mouth.

'What did you do that for?' He pulled Taylor's hand away.

Without saying a word Taylor indicated towards Drake.

'Oh come on, he's thirteen now, he's probably heard worse. And we both know he's _far_ from being innocent.'

Taylor's face filled with an indignant look and his eyes glistening dangerously.

'Fine, fine, I won't corrupt the mini-teen,' he turned his attention back to the control panel he was working at, 'we've got more important things to worry about now anyway.'

Taylor nodded, as he moved back towards his own work station; a sad look pulling across his face as he glanced towards the monitor.

'Don't worry, we'll get them out,' Arados reassured his friend.

'But what if it's not possible,' Lus's voice was more than a little dry, 'I mean, Tristan and Kaiba are…'

'They're not dead,' Drake cut him off. 'They are not dead. And as soon as we get them out of here, they'll be okay again.'

'But what if they're not? I mean, I know Crovell promised me that… but… I just don't know anymore,' he hung his head. 'I'm sorry Tay, but what if I've killed your parents?'

'They're not dead,' Drake's voice was flat out no nonsense. 'Do you hear me; they are _not_ dead.'


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Without any warning, Ni had suddenly relocated Joey to a strange and desolate looking place. Then, almost as soon as they'd arrived and without bothering to explain himself, Ni had disappeared. Anger, frustration, loneliness, disgust, depression and several other less tangible emotions rolled through Joey as he tried to make his way out of the wasteland he was in. Eventually he came across what looked like a cabin and decided it was best to go inside and regroup.

'I'll get out of this place,' he gritted his teeth as the inviting warmth of the cabin hit him, 'and when I do I'll get the First to strip you of all your powers. And then… then I'll stop them from… from…' he frowned, as his sentence trailed to a stop.

Wasn't there something else that had been eating at him? Something that had made him feel horrified and disgusted? Something…?

'Forgetting things already, are we?' A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Turning, he saw his exact double leant against the back wall of the cabin, with a strange look upon his face.

'Who are you?' He took a step back, as his double mimicked his words in an amused tone. 'And why do you look like me?'

'So predictable,' his double shook his head and sighed, 'but isn't it obvious who I am?'

'You… you're… you're the First.'

'Well it's good to know there's still enough of you left to remember that.'

'But… I don't understand… I... I've never been in this place before. How am I here? Why… why are you separate from me?'

'So many questions Veronie,' his double shook his head, 'and here I always through good Silkoneons didn't ask questions of their gods.'

'You… you're more than just a god, you're… you're a part of me,' Joey held his ground.

'A part of _you_,' his double turned his head and gritted his teeth, 'yes, you're right I have become a part of _you_, haven't I? We always thought you would become us, but that's not how it worked in the end. Because in the end I was becoming you and I cannot allow that any more than I can allow you to make me a hypocrite.'

'What have you done First,' Joey stared at him, 'how have you separated us like this?'

'I've expelled you Veronie, like I've expelled so many voices before you. I don't need you anymore. The hole the Reganna made has been filled with what I've taken from you and that's more than enough to sustain me. I don't need you anymore. I don't need your consciousness taking over mine. I was _not_ supposed to become you. You were supposed to become me.'

'You can't do this,' Joey felt genuine fear move through him. 'You can't just discard me like this.'

'I think you'll find I can,' he folded his arms, 'and you really should know better than to question me.'

'But… but… but…'

'Please,' he rolled eyes, 'I mean, it's not like you have a choice in the matter and even if you did, you won't have time to change anything.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'The voices I expel always forget eventually. Forget what its like to be me. They remember who they are of course. They may even remember what its like to be part of me. But they always drift into nameless obscurity eventually. Get used to this place Veronie, this is where the nameless before you used to live.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'no, you can't do this to me.'

'I think you'll find I can and I am. It's what you get for trying to turn me into a hypocrite.'

'But… but First that's… that's Ni talking. You know… you know I… you know why I feel the way I do. It's because they… they're… they're… they're…' desperately his mind tried to search for the information he needed to complete his sentence. 'They're my children too First. They're my children too and I will not let them have that kind of relationship.'

'So your voice is stronger than I thought,' his double shrugged and turned away from him. 'It doesn't matter, eventually you will forget.'

'How can you just cast me off like this?'

'How can you make me a hypocrite?'

'I wasn't trying to. I was just trying to stand by my beliefs.'

'You were a part of the First, Veronie. You were a part of me. You were belief. You were faith. The rules didn't apply to you anymore.'

'That doesn't mean I should forget about them,' he held firm, 'and it doesn't mean my children should forget about them either.'

'Don't you mean our children? They're as much mine, as they are yours.'

'And that's exactly why you were agreeing with me,' Joey grabbed hold of his double's arm and forced him to meet his gaze. 'You were agreeing with me that they shouldn't… that it was wrong for them to… But Ni got into your head, didn't he? He was the one who made you realise that you were… you were becoming me, not the other way round. It… it frightened you. You… you're doing this out of fear.'

'No, I'm doing this because it's what needs to be done. I'm doing this to allow a new generation of gods to rise up and correct the mistakes of the old. Maybe that way the unrest will finally come to an end.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'that's not why you're doing this and that's not how it works either. The unrest won't stop just because there are new gods preaching the same old rules. The unrest isn't about them, it's…'

'Silence,' his double's voice was almost grating, 'you do not get to have an opinion anymore.'

'The gods will never relinquish their power and nor will you or your sisters.'

'Heirs have to claim their birth right eventually, don't they?'

'Yeah, but I'm not sure anyone really knows what their birth right is right now. The Heirs of Light, Chaos and Order; nobody really knows what it means, so who's to say they're supposed to control anything? Who's to say they're really gods at all?'

'Because we've known from the beginning they're the start of a new order, so why not let that new order happen now?'

'Because it's too soon.'

'Says you.'

'And you agreed with me until Ni started whispering in your ear. You know this isn't the right thing to do First.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I am you.'

'If you were me then you'd agree to the union between our children.'

'But I am not you, am I? You are me. You are Silkoneon now, just like I am. You're acting like you're okay with the situation, but we both know that's not true. This is Ni whispering in your ear, reaching out to the part of you who's afraid of what you're becoming. The part of you which wants to hold onto everything you were instead of embracing everything you're becoming. Don't you get it First; Ni's riled you into complacency. He's made you think this is for the best, but he's only doing that so your guard will be down. Because I know… I know you're as disgusted as I am at the thought of Jo having Crovell's child. I know it and so do you.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

'I can't believe you Crovell Lutoni,' her voice toned with anger, as she found herself being carried through the corridors of the Southern Palace, 'this is not what you were meant to do.'

'No,' he smirked, 'this is exactly what I was meant to do. Why pick one, when you can have both. Now tell me, where's Dad?'

'I don't know.'

'You will tell me.'

'How can I tell you if I don't know? Now put me down.'

'If I put you down you'll run away.'

'No I won't.'

'Yes you will.'

'At least let me get some clothes.'

He smirked again, but said nothing.

'Crovell I'm cold.'

'I know.'

'You're impossible.'

'And you're both in so much trouble.'

The sound of the voice behind them made her blood run cold. White faced, Crovell slowly lowered her to the ground, then, with him standing protectively in front of her, they both turned to face Covo.

'I know,' Crovell told him through gritted teeth, 'but we're not here to apologise for what we've done. We're here to…'

'Gloat?' Their elder cut him off. 'Because if you have, then you can just go ahead and leave now.'

'No, we're not here to gloat.'

'You won't find acceptance here.'

'We don't want acceptance, will you…'

'Leave, both of you, now. I don't ever want to see you again,' his voice was curt, cutting and so deadpan it almost didn't sound as if it was coming from Covo.

'We're not leaving, not until…'

'I don't care what you're here for; do you know how…'

'WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME COVO!' Crovell's voice was shrill. 'WE'RE HERE TO SAVE DAD!'

'What?'

'We're here to save Dad,' he gritted his teeth, 'Ni's after him.'

'Why would Ni want Veronie?'

'Why indeed,' he glared back at his sister, who squirmed slightly. 'I know I may be on yours and everyone's most hated list right now, but I will _not_ allow my father to die. Not now. It's too soon.'

'Why do you care?'

'Why wouldn't I care?'

Covo shot him a narrow eyed look, before gritting his teeth and folding his arms. The air between them became thick with tension and for the longest time there was silence.

'The last I saw Veronie, he was acting a little strangely,' Covo turned his head away from them.

'Strange how?'

'Strange as in cheerful.'

'Since when was cheerful strange?' Jo frowned at him.

'Since he's been freaking out over the thought of…' his lip curled in disgust and he flicked his gaze angrily back up at them.

'Okay, I get it,' Crovell rolled his eyes. 'So where was Dad when you saw him last?'

'In his room and I think he still is.'

'Right, then that's where we're heading,' he turned back towards Jo and scooped her into his arms.

'Put her down Crovell,' Covo's voice was little more than a cold order, 'the last thing either of your parents will want to see is that.'

'If I put her down she'll run away,' he walked swiftly away from him.

'Well doesn't that tell you something?'

'It tells me that she set Ni on my father.'

'What?'

'I have no time for you right now Covo.'

'I don't care,' his stepfather pulled level with him, 'I don't trust you to save him on your own.'

'Fine, come with us, it doesn't make a difference to me.'

'Good, because I'm not giving you a choice.'

* * *

So far Noah was proving to be the same spoilt brat Kaiba remembered him to be, destroying the field of play every time things didn't go his way. Only this time Kaiba didn't see Noah in the same way he had the first time. This wasn't some snot nosed brat trying to take something that didn't belong to him, this was a hurt little kid acting out because there was little else he could do. And, as Noah finally revealed his deck master in the most needlessly gloating way imaginable, Kaiba actually found himself feeling sorry for him.

'So tell me Seto, is this where you lost the first time round?' Noah met and held his gaze. 'Is that what's causing the look of despair I see in your eyes?'

'You're mistaken,' Kaiba maintained eye contact, 'the look you're seeing isn't despair, its pity.'

'Pity?' The word clearly angered him. 'You can't honestly expect me to believe I'm about to lose.'

'Considering the fact my return from the future suggests I make it out of this virtual world of yours okay, you must already be aware at some point you will lose. Whether or not it's to me is irrelevant and it certainly isn't the reason I feel sorry for you right now.'

'Then why….?'

'CiCi.'

'Who?'

'You remind me of my niece, CiCi. She's angry a lot and takes her anger out on everyone she can. Everyone except the people she's actually angry at that is. And you're exactly the same; taking your anger out on me and my friends when you should be directing it at your own father.'

'My father loved me until you came along.'

'Your father abandoned you here before he adopted my brother and me. But can you honestly tell me he was the most attentive father before that? That bastard wouldn't even know good parenting skills if they hit him hard in the face and him using you like this now is cruel. And he is just using you Noah, no matter what you might think.'

'You're lying.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'What are you doing Seto?' Tristan's voice cut off any reply Noah might have given. 'Confusing the program is just going to cause problems; he's not the real Noah, remember?'

'I know,' Kaiba glanced towards him, 'but when am I ever going to get the chance to say any of this again?'

'Give it a few months and I'm sure Crovell will have figured out a way,' Tristan rolled his eyes. 'Look, I get why it's important to you, but now's really not the best time. Besides, it's not him you want to be saying this too, it's CiCi.'

'How can I say this to her, when her father is…?'

'I know, but we both know…'

'Quit ignoring me and focus on the duel Seto,' Noah cut him off.

'Whatever, let's just get this over with,' he turned his gaze back towards Noah.

As he did a bright light suddenly filled the area his stepbrother was standing in.

'What's that?' Joey's voice grated through him.

'Well it's either a glitch or an exit,' Kaiba tried to sound more confident than he felt, 'and there's only one way we're going to find out which it is,' his gaze flicked towards Tristan.

'We go through,' Tristan nodded slowly.

'Right.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

It hadn't been easy, but they'd finally managed to get round all of Crovell's traps and free Taylor's parents from the game. The look of joy and relief on Taylor's face had only lasted a few seconds, before he and his cousins' whole bodies became tense and a lot more serious.

'Now we deal with my brother,' Arados's jaw set firmly into a grim look of determination. 'I don't care what Jo wants and I don't care what they think. They are _not_ gods. They _are_ Silkoneons. And they _will not_ get away with this, even if I have to kill one of them to prove it.'

'Are you really sure you should be doing this?' Drake half squirmed.

His discomfort was met by their mutual looks of determination. It stretched over their entire faces making them look like the unit of unity they truly were. But their determination just made Drake feel uncomfortable. Jo didn't save their lives twice just so they could kill Crovell. That's not how it worked, but getting any of them to see that right now would have been next to impossible.

'You're probably better off staying here Drake,' Lus shot him a look, as the trio made their way out of the hut, 'I'm sure Taylor doesn't want to see you in any danger.'

'I'm coming with you,' he gritted his teeth and followed after them, 'I told Taylor I wouldn't leave his side until his parents were awake and with him again and I have no intention of breaking that promise.'

'Drake stay,' Arados half glared, 'I'd rather not have to worry about you.'

'I can take care of myself, remember? I'm staying with you.'

'Drake…!'

'I'm staying with you Arados. Only Taylor can make me leave and only actually hearing the words from his mouth at that.'

'But…!'

'No buts, I'm coming. And besides right now you need all the help you can get,' by now they'd left the hut and Arados had begun to crumple in fear again.

'Fine you can come,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'but you'd better not get in our way.'

'As if I would,' he pulled himself up to his full height, 'or had you forgotten I'm an Ashmar?'

'Yeah and about as insane as you're mother at that,' he smirked. 'Now help me get Ara to his feet, we're wasting time here.'

Doing as he was told, Drake took hold of Arados's left arm as Lus took hold of his right. Between the two of them they helped the mildly hyperventilating boy to his feet. As they did Taylor silently watched them, his eyes reading a strange kind of expression which appeared to mean nothing and everything at the same time. Once the Lutoni was on his feet again, Taylor cupped his friend's face in his hands and smiled in a way which flooded Drake with jealousy. Gritting his teeth and telling himself it was just to give the blond boy his confidence back, he said nothing.

'So where do you think they are now?' Lus glanced around.

'In a cave somewhere nearby,' Arados's voice trembled slightly, despite its strong level of conviction, 'he's definitely arrogant and spiteful enough for that.'

'But is Jo?'

'No, Jo is cold hearted and spiteful.'

'Ara!'

'What? It's true.'

'Jo isn't doing this out of spite.'

'Isn't she?'

'Ara, why would she?'

'Because we robbed her of her powers and Crovell five years ago.'

'We didn't rob her; she chose to give them up.'

'She's still spiteful.'

'Ara…'

'Don't Ara me,' he took a deep breath and started forward, 'just help me find them and help me find them now.'

* * *

'You're wrong,' his double held his ground, 'I'm not a hypocrite. Why would I refuse to allow my children to do something I myself did?'

'You did what you did partly out of despair and necessity. It came before there was any kind of right or wrong and you know… _you know_ now it was not the right thing to have done. You were a child then and there was no morality to tell you what was right and what was wrong. But you know better now. You know what a mistake it was, so why would you wish that on your children.'

'It wasn't a mistake. I've never considered _my_ children a mistake,' his double's eyes glinted with anger. 'Maybe things should have happened differently. Maybe my relationship with my family as a whole is a little strained. But I am proud of every single one of them and I do not regret how they came into being.'

'But Jo and Crovell are different and you know it. Why else would it take Ni's words, Ni of all people, to convince you to defend a union between them?'

'For the same reason I would defend Fray's sons for the choices they've made; because they are gods.'

'Fray's children and grandchildren are worshipped in their own Realm, so you're right, they _are_ gods. But Crovell and Jo have no followers…'

'What about Duke?'

'That doesn't count… one follower does not make you a god.'

'Then just how many followers does it take?' His double's face took on a more serious expression. 'A hundred? A thousand? When my sisters and I started out no one followed us; at what point did we become gods?'

'That's different.'

'How? Because we were the first? Jo and Crovell are the first of their kind, doesn't that mean they can define their own rules?'

'And declare themselves gods?' Joey shook his head. 'No, no I don't believe that and I'm not sure you do either.'

'How dare you assume to know what I do and do not believe?'

'Oh I dare First, because you are me.'

'I am _not_ you,' anger seethed through his double's voice, 'that's not how it's supposed to work. I am not you. I am not becoming you. You're becoming me. That's how it works.'

'But how can I become you if you've expelled me,' he challenged. 'And you only did that because you're afraid of becoming me, because Ni made you afraid.'

'No, it wasn't him,' his double turned his head away. 'I've known for a while what was happening.'

'So why did it take Ni's interference for you to do anything about it?'

His double said nothing, instead he turned his head away and gritted his teeth. It was pretty clear the First had no answer for him, at least not one she could claim made any sense.

'Take me back First,' Joey kept his voice as soft and luring as possible. 'Take me back, you know it's the right thing to do.'

'No.'

'You have to take me back First, you know this isn't how things are supposed to be.'

'Only I can decide how things are supposed to be Veronie.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'that's not how it works and you know it,' he found himself holding his double's shoulders as tightly as he was able. 'Take me back First, you know it's the right thing to do; the fair thing to do.'

'Fairness doesn't come into this; I will _not_ become you.'

'What's so bad about becoming me? You've shared my body, my life, for the last eighteen years, has it really been so bad?'

'Of course not,' he turned his gaze away, 'but that's not the point.'

'Then what is?'

'I'm not supposed to become you,' his double met his gaze. 'I was never supposed to become you. Now let go of me so I can leave.'

'Wait,' he smirked, 'you mean, you can't leave if I'm holding on to you?'

'You've only just been expelled, which means your connection to me is still strong; strong enough to influence my powers.'

'Then I'm not letting go till you take me back.'

'You would resort to such childish tactics? Really Veronie I would have expected more from you.'

'Don't give me that First, we both know you would have used the exact same tactic. We are one and the same, remember? You're becoming me and I'm becoming you. That's the way I see it. That's the way it's been happening over the years. How it works. How it was always meant to work. We become each other rather than one becoming the other. If you take me back…'

'I can't take you back. I can't become you.'

'That's Ni speaking,' he shook his head, 'the First I know, knows what I'm saying is true; knows we've been becoming each other. That's why it hasn't bothered you before this point and that's why our connection remains so strong even though you've expelled me. Take me back First.'

'I can't.'

'Yes you can First because you know, no matter what, I'm never letting go.'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

As soon as they'd arrived in the master bedroom, Crovell had once again lowered his sister to the ground. She'd then grabbed a sheet off of the bed and tied it round herself like a toga, providing herself with both warmth and modesty. Whilst she did, the other two had been curiously searching the seemingly empty room.

'The First was here,' Crovell closed his eyes, 'I can sense her, but…'

'No Veronie. You don't think…?'

'I don't know,' his eyes turned almost menacingly towards Jo. 'Any idea where Dad might be sis?'

'I heard hell's nice this time of year,' she shrugged callously.

'Jo.'

'I don't know where he is Crovell.'

'Forgive me if I don't believe you.'

'Well I'm telling the truth. But, wherever he is, I suspect he's with Ni.'

'Then we're going to the underworld,' he once again scoped her off her feet and into his arms.

'What's the matter C, chains not good enough for you?' Jo half glared at him.

'What would I need chains for? You're not exactly struggling to get away.'

'Of course not, my powers aren't fully back yet.'

'You don't need powers to run away from me Jo. Face it, you're enjoying this.'

'Maybe I am,' she shrugged, 'but I guess I just missed the chaos.'

Covo made a noise of disgust and curled his lips.

'You don't have to come with us, you know,' Crovell half smirked at him. 'In fact, it's probably better if you don't; the underworld is no place for mortals.'

'I told you before Crovell, I'm not letting you do this on your own.'

'But I'm not on my own, I have Jo with me.'

'You know what I mean,' he folded his arms.

'Fine,' at that the three of them Jumped from the bedroom to a large, icy cave filled area.

'Welcome to the ice caverns of hell,' Jo smirked, as she stared around the frozen expanse they found themselves in.

'Don't be so dramatic,' her brother lowered her to the ground again.

'Eee,' she squealed the second her bare feet touched the cold hard ground.

'Oh grow up.'

'The ground is like ice!' She began dancing from foot to foot, trying to keep the soles of her feet from staying on the frozen surface for too long.

'The ground is ice.'

'Don't be clever, pick me up again.'

'You're the reason we're here in the first place Jo, you can suffer a little.'

She glared at him for a long moment, before storming forward. She'd barely made it more than ten steps when he caught hold of her arm and forced her to a stop.

'I'm leading the way.'

'That'd be right,' Covo rolled his eyes. 'So which way are we heading?'

'Does it matter? He has to be somewhere in the ice caverns so it's just a matter of searching, right?'

'How can you be so sure he's around here?'

'Because we know he's not dead yet, so the fire caverns would kill him and he's unlikely to be in the city.'

'Why?'

'Why do you think?'

Covo rolled his eyes again and gave a heavy sigh. Almost as soon as he'd finished exhaling the breath the three of them started moving forward. The cavernous passage they walked into was eerily quiet and there was a sense of something not quite right about it.

'Do you feel that?' Jo shivered as her gaze turned towards her brother.

There was a look of cold tension on Crovell's face which said more than words ever could.

'What… what is it?' Covo whole being appeared caught in the tension they were both feeling.

'The quiet,' Crovell's voice was soft and edgy.

'What about the quiet.'

'This is hell Covo and every inch of it is inhabited by one kind of demon or another. I know that doesn't mean this place has to be rave levels of loud, but… why would it be silent like this?'

'I don't know,' Covo frowned, 'I honestly never thought hell was a particularly noisy place.'

'But this isn't just a lack of noise Covo, it's a calm. And what kind of calm isn't followed by a storm?'

* * *

'He was here,' Arados half closed his eyes as he sensed the trace energy his siblings had left behind.

'To the Southern Palace then?' Drake gave a nervous cough.

'Why the hell would they be stupid enough to go there?'

'I don't know, but they're not here, are they?'

'They wouldn't have gone back there; there's just no way.'

'It's worth a try, isn't it?'

'Do we really have to take him with us?'

Arados's gaze met with Taylor's. To his disappointment his Ohpayo Cousin's face read with a very clear message; one which supported Drake remaining with them no matter what.

'Alright,' Arados relented, 'we'll try the Southern Palace, but they won't be there. And when they're not, Drake gets left behind.'

* * *

SK almost couldn't believe it when they slowly began to wake up. As they did though the room was filled with a chilling kind of coldness, half freezing his voice in his throat. A strange, flighty, whispery noise filled the room, like the creepy sound effects for some supernatural horror. SK glanced about to try and see where it was coming from, but before he could a loud groan from the occupants of the bed brought his attention back towards them.

'Tristan, Seto,' his voice came out a little more than a dry whisper, 'are you… are you okay? Are… are you… alive?'

'It doesn't feel right,' Kaiba's fingers half clawed their way back through his hair as they both clasped their heads in their hands.

'What…?'

Before SK could say anything else, the eerie whispery noise from before returned, only this time it was louder and more intense.

'Ni,' Kaiba's voice was dry, 'what… what are you doing here?'

'Ni?' SK glanced around, but failed to see anyone. 'Seto…' he took half a step towards him, only to find himself reflected back by an invisible barrier.

Carefully he pulled himself to his feet. As he did the whispery noise became louder again and every single note of it grated through SK's whole being like some kind of jagged blade.

'It doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel right,' Tristan half curled in on himself. 'Everything hurts. Why does it hurt? Why doesn't it feel right?'

'We were… we were dead,' Kaiba's head half jolted upwards, his face pale and his eyes bulging. 'We were dead. How…? I don't… I don't understand,' he lowered his head again. 'Stop talking… stop talking like that I… I don't understand.'

'Ni,' SK tried to sound more confident than he felt, 'Ni, if you can hear me, leave them alone. They're not dead and even if they were you couldn't take them anyway so just leave them alone. Just…'

'The First,' Kaiba's words made the whispery noise completely dissipate.

For a few long moments there was silence. Then Kaiba slowly lifted his head and lowered his arms. His face was still just as pale as it had been before, but there was something about it now, something which told SK instinctively it was no longer his cousin in control. Uncertain as to what he should do or say now, SK shuffled half a step forward, then half a step back again.

'Pure…?'

'Yeah,' Kaiba nodded, before staring down at his hands, 'I don't… understand, I don't need to be in control right now, so why…? And the First,' he lifted his head upwards, 'something's happening with the First. She… she can't have.'

'Can't have what?' SK studied him for a moment.

'She's evolved him,' Tristan's voice was dry as his hands lowered and his head finally lifted, 'she's evolved Veronie.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Téa hated how powerless she was feeling. Her son was missing and two of her friends were in a death-like state. To make matters worse nobody was telling her anything about either situation or the stuff she was certain was going on but no one was talking about. She took small comfort in the fact Yugi appeared to be just as helpless as she was right now and from the way he was currently pacing their flat like a caged animal she was certain it was getting to him.

'I wish he'd stop it with that damn noise,' Yugi crashed down onto their couch with his head in his hands, 'I'm not going to roll over just because he begs.'

'What?' Téa frowned as she hesitantly made her way towards him.

'Ni, he won't shut up, he's trying to get inside our heads, force us to choose our dominance over theirs, but I won't do anything just because he wants it and neither will the Pure.'

'Your dominance over theirs…? Yugi…?'

'I'm not Yugi, not right now,' his eyes lifted to meet with hers and she could see the difference in the way they looked despite the lack of white glaze.

'Face of Friendship,' Téa took half a step back, 'Ni wants you in control?'

'He wants the three of us to force the evolution in our own favour.'

'You mean he wants you to…'

'No one said we had to die in order to reach our final evolution. Slowly, over the years, our hosts and us have been fusing together; going from two separate beings sharing a body into one singular god. The fusion has been gradual as each of us has become a little more like the other. But it was always with their dominance in mind.'

'Their dominance?'

'They have been becoming like us, but they have not been becoming us; we have been becoming them. That's not the way the First believed it would work and I don't think the Pure even considered it, but I knew. I knew we would become them. It's the way it's meant to be. But… they do not think like gods, we do and Ni needs us not them. So he's trying to play on our fears and insecurities to convince us we're the ones who should be in control. He broke the First and started with me hours ago.'

'And the Pure?'

'They have regained their lives just to find themselves in a battle of wills with him.'

'They? You mean Tristan too? Does that mean all the Win parts…?'

'Not all,' he shook his head, 'I can't sense Mokuba, even now, so I can't speak for him, but I know Ni has no interest in Mai or Catilin.'

'Why not?'

'Why go after the tadpole when you can have the frog?'

'I don't understand… is this about power?'

'This is about Ni getting us to think like gods. He needs us thinking like gods because we'll be more lenient towards his needs. He's up to something and blanketing himself behind the unrest.'

'The unrest?'

'The multiverse has a long and varied history with more periods of unrest than I would care to relate to you right now. The latest has been building for a while and is about the same thing so many of the other periods have been about; change.'

'And… that's a bad thing?'

'The change they are after would bring down the Balance Council and with it the Laws of Balance which protect those who right now cannot protect themselves. It would slowly destroy everything and that hell future Mokuba went to would come into fruition.'

'Do they… do they know what they're trying to do will destroy the multiverse. Because that's what was happening in that hell future, right? The destruction of the multiverse.'

'Some do. Some don't. Those who do believe they've found a way of surviving beyond the end. They want to be amongst those who rebuild.'

'Crovell…?'

'No, he and the other members of our family who've broken their bonds with this multiverse simply proved it was possible. Since then others have worked out ways of doing the same; some of them dangerous enough to have been put down by the Council right away, others managing to slip unnoticed through the cracks for right or wrong reasons.'

'And you think Ni is working with those?'

'No, not exactly. Ni wants hell to rise, just like it did in the hell future, so that he can rule. He doesn't care how short his rule might be so long as it happens at all. To do that he wouldn't work with those trying to destroy the multiverse, but he would take advantage of any situation which could lead towards hell. And that's what he's doing here,' Yugi got to his feet. 'I have to go now.'

'Why?'

'Because my sisters need me and I am useless to them here.'

* * *

The stalemate had been going on for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them moved; they barely even appeared to be breathing as their eyes locked and their thoughts slowly melted into a pit of nothingness.

'Let go.'

'Never.'

His grip tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to merge back with the First. Nothing happened and desperation flooded through him like a disease.

'Take me back, take me back, take me back!'

'Ordering the First, are we?' Kaiba's voice sounded from behind him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the white glazed eyes of the Pure and Win Tristan staring back at him.

'No,' he shook his head, tightening his grip on the First further, 'tell me you haven't evolved too.'

'That's still to be decided and that's not why we're here.'

'Then…?'

'You're being tricked First, you know that, right?' Now it was Yugi's turn to appear, his eyes just as glazed over as theirs.

'Yes, yes, see,' Joey found himself nodding in desperation, 'they know it as well as I do. This is all Ni's doing. His whispering in your ear. You don't really want this. You don't really want to get rid of me.'

'I am the First,' his double's voice was low and scary as his eyes glazed over, 'if I decide it's time for something, it's time and I will not revoke my decision.'

'No, no don't say that. Take me back, take me back, take me back!'

* * *

They heard the shouting long before they reached the cabin.

'That sounds like Dad's voice,' Crovell tensed up, as he scooped his sister up into his arms and picked up his pace.

Within a matter of moments they reached a passageway, with a warm breeze running through it. The echoing sound of familiar voices passed down it towards them and all three of them came to a momentary stop.

'Your father's not alone,' Covo swallowed hard, 'and it sounds like… like…'

'The trio must have found a way of getting them out of the game after all.'

'Game?'

'It doesn't matter,' Jo shook her head, 'because I'm telling you now, that's not Tristan and Kaiba.'

'Win and the Pure,' Covo shook his head disdainfully.

'And the First,' she smirked, 'and the Face of Friendship. They're all here. They've all ready to evolve.'

'No,' her brother's voice seethed with anger, 'they can't all be dead. They can't all be…'

'Who said they were,' she laughed, clearly amused, 'you assumed and I felt no need to correct. But I never said anything about anyone dying. And I'm insulted that you don't know me better.'

'They're not ready to evolve yet.'

'Maybe they weren't, but Ni can be very persuasive when he wants to be.'

'No, they're not ready for this yet. I have to stop it, to reverse it somehow.'

'You can't reverse evolution.'

'Like hell you can't,' Covo balled his hands into fists, 'I've done it before or have you forgotten the stories of Crovell's birth.'

'This is different.'

'That's what you think,' he smirked, as he turned from them, 'because I know I can de-evolve them if I have to, I just need a little help.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

'Told you he wouldn't be here,' Arados shot Drake a look after they'd made a quick search of the Southern Palace, 'and now I believe you have to stay behind.'

'I'm not leaving Taylor's side,' he folded his arms stubbornly, 'and you have no right to be telling me to.'

'Whatever, let's just…'

Before he could finish his sentence Covo appeared almost out of nowhere in front of them.

'Drake, I need you to go home and get your mother,' he began talking almost before he'd fully acknowledged them, 'and do any of you boys know where Ahna is?'

'No,' Lus shook his head. 'Why?'

'The Mistresses have evolved, we need to…'

'No,' Arados, Drake and Lus cried in unison, Taylor's face turning a deathly pale as they did.

'They can't be dead, they can't.'

'They're not,' Covo shook his head, 'that's what I need your mother for Drake. And Ahna and the Elemental weapons and…'

'Jay,' Arados cut him off, 'you need Jay, that's if you're going to do what I think you are. But you don't have him.'

'I…' his face filled with a startled look. 'We'll use SK instead, a part of him is fused with what's left of Jay so it should work.'

'Maybe,' Lus tilted his head to one side, 'or maybe you can leave it to us instead.'

'What?'

'I agree,' Arados nodded, taking a strangely deep breath as he did. 'I mean, there are four of us here and most of us are a lot more powerful than the original group, Drake excluded of course.'

'Hey,' the Ashmar glared at him, 'but you are right; we would make for a better group.'

'All we need now are the weapons.'

'Ahna's the only one who can access them,' Covo's face filled with a reluctant expression, 'and I'd rather you boys didn't get involved in this.'

'Why not,' Lus folded his arms, 'we're the Heirs to Light, aren't we? Surely if anyone's going to do this and do it right then it's going to be us.'

'But you've never done it before; you've never even witnesses anything like this before. You should leave it to people with a little more experience.'

'Cleansing the Pure seventeen years ago counts for very little against three of the most powerful children in the universe,' Arados pulled himself up to his full height.

'Your parents will not agree to this.'

'Well duh,' he rolled his eyes, 'seeing as how half of them have currently evolved according to you. But do you honestly think we care? Just get us the weapons and tell us where they are.'

'I don't know… I don't feel right about this.'

'Covo, we're not giving you a choice.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I won't let you do it; it's too dangerous.'

'We're not giving you a choice,' Arados suddenly slammed him back against the wall, 'don't you get that? This is our turn. So just leave this up to us.'

'Ara,' Lus shot him a warning look.

'Err…' the Lutoni backed away, 'sorry, but you're not talking us out of this.'

'Okay, I get it,' Covo rolled his eyes. 'You Lutonis are all as bad as each other.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Jo's behind the evolution.'

* * *

The cabin they were heading towards lay between the ice caverns and the fire caverns, making it warm, but not overly hot. As they got closer the voices grew louder and their words more clear. There was something strangely repetitive about the argument being held and it didn't take them long to work out why.

'You were wrong, they're not all ready for this yet,' Crovell shot her a look. 'Forcing an evolution when not everyone is ready for it isn't going to help the multiverse out any.'

'Are you sure about that?' Her voice was filled with stubbornly sulky tones. 'Maybe it's exactly what the multiverse needs right now. Maybe it's the only way of putting a stop to the current state of unrest. Unrest caused when people started to realise the Mistresses weren't up there anymore I might add.'

'Forcing this situation isn't going to help anyone either Jo.'

'We'll see.'

They were now outside of the cabin. For a moment Crovell found himself hesitating, then he forced himself to take hold of the handle and enter. The sight which met his was almost too surreal; four sets of white glazed eyes and one set of humanly brown.

'You haven't…' their father slowly shook his head. 'Please tell me you haven't. Please tell me it's not too late.'

'Look at her,' a self-satisfied smirk filled the First's face, 'it's obvious you're too late, isn't it? Now be a good little voice and let go of me already.'

'I told you I won't do that,' his brown eyes flicked back towards his double, 'and it can't be too late for them, she can't be…'

'She can't be what?' Crovell cut him off.

'Tell me you didn't sleep with her,' his father's voice dripped with a desperation he'd never heard there before.

'I'm sorry, you're too late. But don't worry,' he hung his head, 'after we've sorted out this mess, we'll leave. You won't hear from us again. We won't be an embarrassment to you.'

'And just what mess would that be?' The First half frowned, half glared at him.

'Once we've returned you to your true state.'

'You mean to the heavens.'

'No, he means to de-evolve you,' Jo's voice was whispery soft. 'In fact, he's already sent someone for back up, so if I were you, I'd leave now.'

'I can't go anywhere unless he lets go,' the First indicated towards their father.

'Don't let go Dad,' Crovell took half a step forward, 'no matter what, do not let go.'

'I wasn't planning to,' his face filled with an almost grateful smile.

'You can't stop the evolution now,' Jo flicked her serious gaze around at all of them, 'none of you can. Don't you get it? Don't you get what Ni has started? You can't just reverse it because you're not ready. This has to happen. You all have to evolve.'

'Traitor,' her brother shot her an accusing look, 'for the love of life, this isn't an evolution, it's a takeover.'

'Isn't that the same thing?'

'For god sake Jo, it isn't meant to happen like this.'

'But this is how it's happening, so just tell what's left of our father to move on already. It's his time.'

'For the love of Ni, Jo,' Arados's voice suddenly sounded from behind them, making them both start, 'Crovell may be sick, but at least he's not cold.'

Turning, they saw their younger brother holding the Raw Lance and Kinetic Dagger. Next to him was Taylor holding the Ice Staff and Arial Blade, Drake holding the Fire Bow and Lightning Sward and Lus holding the Earthen Shield and Water Whip.

'What are you doing here?' Jo half frowned at them.

'What does it look like we're here to do?'

'You don't know how.'

'Is that what you think?'

'It won't work; you'll just make them stronger.'

'Then what are you so worried about,' he smirked, 'in fifteen minutes, this will all be over.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

'You can't be serious,' the First's gaze met with Arados's as he and the other boys formed a circle around her and the others. 'After everything Tristan and Kaiba has been through, don't you think this will just damage them further.'

'My parents can cope with being damaged,' Drake spoke Taylor's thoughts, 'because it's not like they're flawless right now. But Crovell is right, this isn't an evolution it's a takeover and not a takeover any of you actually want either. Because if you really wanted this First, what's left of Veronie wouldn't be stood right there right now and you know it.'

'Him still being here means nothing,' she shook her head. 'Besides, we're doing all this to hand everything over to you.'

'I don't believe that for a second First,' Arados shook his head, 'you're doing this because Ni's been whispering in your ear. Besides, the three of us don't want everything yet. We always agreed we'd never inherit the heavens till all of us were ready and right now none of us are. Unless spontaneous agoraphobia, muteism and unexplained illness are good traits for the rulers of the heavens of course.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Lus's fits, Taylor's muteness and my…' he shuddered. 'That's what I'm talking about. The fact is right now none of us are fit to take your places. We're kids. We make mistakes, our track record proves that. We're not ready for any responsibility yet and we're not going to let you take the easy way out.'

'Ungrateful child,' the First curled her lip, 'you can't make us go back easily you know. Ni's been slowly killing them from the moment he started whispering in our ears. What makes you think there's enough of them left to save?'

'He thinks it because your host has proved himself strong and we're still protecting ours First,' the Pure glanced towards her. 'They're right, Ni's staging a takeover and it's not something we've agreed to. We have good relationships with our hosts, all of us, but right now you seem to have forgotten just how important that is. This isn't how things are meant to be First, why are you the only one who can't see that?'

'You really want us to become them?' The First stared at her. 'Because that's the alternative. It's them or us.'

'You know it's not that simple First,' the Face of Friendship sighed. 'I don't know what Ni has said to convince you otherwise, but whatever it is…'

'I know what it is you've come here to do,' the Pure's gaze met with Taylor's, 'and you're right to do it. This isn't an evolution, it's a takeover. The wrong takeover and there is only one way to make this right, so do it already.'

'You're giving them permission to do what exactly?' The First glared at her. 'De-evolve us.'

'No First, that will not help in this situation,' she stood tall. 'The three of us have agreed what needs to happen next, what they need to do, and there's nothing you can do or say to stop it.'

'Then I guess it's time we get started,' Arados nodded towards Lus.

Almost as soon as he did the shield the shorter boy was holding and the lance Arados was holding began to glow. He then closed his eyes and activated the dagger in his other hand. Beams of light shot out of the three weapons towards the three Mistresses, Win and Veronie.

'This won't work,' Jo gave an almost hysterical sounding giggle. 'Whatever crazy plan it is you three have come up with won't work. This is how they're meant to be. Don't you get that? Takeover or evolution, it doesn't matter. The Mistresses were always going to end up back in control, because Ni and the other Wen would have always made sure of it.'

Ignoring her, Lus closed his eyes, allowing the whip in his hand to start glowing. As it did the light from the lance and dagger died out and a new beam was sent forward from the whip. A few moments after this, the bow Drake was holding also began to glow, sending its own beam towards the group, then a beam from the staff Taylor was holding went forth as the light from both of Lus's weapons died out. The light then jumped to the sword and blade, joined seconds later by that from the dagger and whip. The dagger and whip, then changed to the lance and shield, as the light from the blade and sword went out.

'Ha,' Jo sounded almost too smug, 'you've already messed up, there's no way you're going to be able to do this now.'

'Don't be so sure Jo,' Crovell folded his arms, 'I'd say their success rate was still pretty high.'

'But they've already messes up the order.'

'What would you know about the order? You never witnessed it.'

'Yeah, but I know that was wrong.'

'Wrong for the choice of weapons the original group picked up maybe, but they're not working to the same combination the original group had. They're working to the order the Mistresses and Win would pick.'

'And?'

'And that means they've yet to screw this up, because they're starting in a stronger position than their predecessors did. But that's no surprises, seeing as how they're dealing with more than just the Pure here. And it's more than that; what they're doing... it's not the same as before. '

'They won't succeed.'

'You don't even know what they're trying to do, do you?'

'They're making it impossible for us to be together Crovell, don't you care?'

'We'll be together no matter what happens next,' he shrugged. 'Your power hasn't fully returned yet and your insecurities have clouded your judgement. You don't comprehend what it is they're doing, but I do. I just want to see if it works.'

* * *

'I can't believe you agreed to let them do this,' Mai paced nervously, as she, Ahna, Catilin, Duke and Covo waited for the return of Arados, Joey and the others. 'I mean, what if it goes wrong?'

'That's why we sent SK up to monitor the flow of power,' Duke pulled a face. 'If something goes wrong, we'll know about it before they do.'

'Yeah, but we'll still have no way to stop it.'

'Well then be grateful Arados is immortal then,' he gritted his teeth, 'at least he'll survive, no matter what. Not like Drake.'

'And Lus,' Covo bit his lip nervously, 'someone should contact Téa about this.

'You mean like how Ahna called me to let me know where my son was,' Duke glared. 'Oh no wait, that's right, she didn't. Cat and I have been worried sick about him and now…'

'Now your worry's worse,' Ahna sighed. 'I know and I'm sorry. But I thought if you knew, you…'

'I'd what? Take my son home where he belongs?'

'Separate him from Taylor.'

'Would that have really been so terrible?' Catilin's lower lip wobbled slightly.

'Actually it would,' Duke ran his fingers back through his hair and leant back against the wall, 'Drake is devoted to Taylor.'

'He is?' Catilin frowned. 'I don't… understand.'

'I suspected something was going on with him for a while; there were little… signs, but… I chose not to say anything because I knew how delicate the situation was. I didn't want Drake clamming up on us again, not when he was just starting to relax again.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew you'd make a big thing of it and he didn't want that.'

'But it is a big thing. Love is always a big thing. Why wouldn't he want…?'

'Cat, you know how sensitive he is, I just wanted him to come to us when he was ready.'

'When would that have been?' She pouted.

'I'm not sure,' he gave a heavy sigh. 'But I get the feeling it would have been soon based on how happy he's been. And I mean really happy. The only time I ever see him smile anymore is when he gets to spend time with Taylor. So I chose to… ignore it. I chose to let him be happy and wait till he was ready to tell us why.'


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

It had come almost out of nowhere. White, blinding, all-consuming light. It was intense and all SK could think to himself was how this hadn't happened the first time. Back when they'd de-evolved the Pure and Tristan there had barely been fireworks, so this… he wasn't sure what to make of this.

'SK.'

Almost as soon as he heard the voice, a cold chill crept over him.

'Jay,' he breathed mystified, 'but…'

'You made me a part of you, remember,' the shadowy figure of Jay appeared beside him and tapped his fingers against the side SK's head, 'so are you really surprised I'm here now?'

'I made you a part of me five years ago, I've not seen or heard you in that whole time, so yeah I'm a little surprised,' his tongue skated across his lips.

'Huh, all this time I thought you were ignoring me, but I guess you weren't able to hear me,' he grinned, 'and I also guess everything that's about to happen just made our connection stronger.'

'Everything that's about to happen?'

'Look,' Jay pointed towards the blinding mass, 'you know as well as I do what they're doing is nothing like what we did and the results are going to be very different.'

'You mean they're going to fail?'

'I never said that, did I?'

'Then…?'

'Patience SK,' he loped an arm around his shoulder, 'right now all of time is standing still for us.'

'Standing still…? I don't understand, why is this happening?'

'Because the Order needs to be… reset, so to speak.'

'But… but I thought that's what they were trying to prevent.'

'No, weren't you listening to what they were saying?'

'I... I don't understand.'

'This is about the final evolution. The true final evolution of the Mistresses. If they've achieved that then Ni can't get inside their heads anymore.'

'But… isn't that's what they're trying to reverse,' his tongue moved back and forth across his lips as he glanced around the mass of light surrounding him.

'Oh SK,' he gave a half laugh of amusement, 'all this time and you still can't comprehend anything, can you?'

'What do you mean?'

'You should know me better than that SK, when do I ever give you a straight answer?'

'Are you coming back?'

'I'm a part of you now SK, that pretty much means I can't go anywhere.'

'No, I mean the rest of you; the part of you which returned to the Light,'

'That which I was is part of an old order SK,' a strangely sad look filled his face, 'my place in the new order has yet to be decided. But I can tell you now, I, as I was, will never return.'

'What does that mean?'

'That means the me you see before you is the best you're likely to get.'

'But I don't want you to just be a part of me, that doesn't make you real.'

'Doesn't it?' For a moment their gazes locked, then a slim smile pulled across Jay's lips. 'You've made me proud and I mean that honestly. If you hadn't have come as far as you have we wouldn't be stood here now so close to everything changing. The universe is being reset before our eyes and we're the only ones who'll get to witness it from start to finish, because _our_ place hasn't been decided yet. Kinda beautiful, huh?'

'Yeah,' he couldn't help but agree, 'but I don't understand what'll happen after. What will things be like? What is this new Order and why don't _we_ have a place in it yet?'

'I wish I could show you,' he sighed, 'but I don't have that power. All I know is that our place has yet to be decided, but I do know why. You're special SK and not because of your fusion with me. You've always been special. That's why I left a part of myself for you, because I knew… I knew one day things would come to this, even if I don't have all the answers about what _this_ is.'

'So Jay know it all Peters is completely in the dark?'

'Not completely, I told you, I know the why even if I don't understand it all, but…' he lowered his head again and a small sad smile found its place on his face. 'Being like this allowed me to miss everyone; I never thought I would be able to miss them but I have and… whatever happens next I… I want to find a way to reconnect.'

'I understand,' SK's tongue half skated across his lips. 'Jay, what's it like?'

'What's what like?'

'Being nothing but light?'

'What makes you think I'm nothing but light?' He gave a half laugh and blinked the tears back from his eyes. 'I'm the bit that got left behind, remember?'

'I know, but… you must be able to sense the rest of yourself in there somewhere,' he indicated towards the light which surrounded them, 'so…'

'Peaceful,' Jay cut him off, half closing his eyes as he did. 'There's no chaos, so it's a little boring. But its freedom. There's no hurt. There's no pain. There's not really anything. And yet… and yet there's everything. Everything. And I can feel so much...'

'Are you happy there?'

'You assume happiness exists there.'

'Jay I want you back,' the suddenness of his own words half shocked SK. 'I don't just mean as a piece of me. I want you really back. I want you to be here again. Really here again.'

'Sixteen years and you're still not over me,' he cocked an eyebrow, 'you really must miss having someone to blame.'

'That's not it and you know it.'

'I told you SK, the person you knew me as can never come back. All that's left of him is what you see before you; the part that you willingly made a piece of yourself. Everything else, if it is destined to come back, will come back as someone else or parts of many different people. But it won't… it can't come back as me.'

SK gave a heavy sigh and for a few long moments both of them were silent. It was strange, SK could almost feel the light moving and changing around him. As it did he felt as though he were losing connection with it somehow. It was an unsettling feeling and yet at the same time…

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Jay interrupted his train of thoughts. 'We're on the edge of everything,' he stretched his arms out and leant his head back, 'the only witnesses to the end and the beginning.'

'What?'

'For the new order to reform, the old order first has to be removed. That's the way it is. That's the way it's always been. This is the dawn of the Eleventh Order.'

'I don't understand, I…?'

'Shh,' Jay hushed, 'don't over think this. Nothing is exactly as it seems. Not even the two of us.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just watch SK, enjoy the moment.'

As he spoke the light around them filled with eons of events. Not just events from his reality, but from every reality. SK had been more than aware of the multiverse which surrounded them, but he'd never really taken an interest in how the other realities intersected with his own. Now everything came to him in a billowing of sense and rationality. Knowledge of all the key events which shaped each Realm and Plain, pulling them apart and binding them together at the same time, filtered through him. Then, just when he thought his head was about to explode, the events of his afterlife began to play. It charted every alteration to the way things ran. All the bad. All the good. All the deaths. And all the births. Everything up to the point the mass of light was created. And then…

'Is this what's to come?' His eyes bulged as they met with Jay's.

The words caused a soft smile to fill Jay's face. For the longest couple of seconds he said nothing, then the words came out of him in a single breath.

'You tell me.'


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Something wasn't right, he could sense that even before the light died away. He felt different. Strange. He couldn't quite explain it. But he knew he didn't like it. Or did he? The feeling wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong either. And as the light died away he finally realised what it was that was wrong. The First was gone. Completely gone. She wasn't in front of him and she wasn't inside of him either. Gasping in alarmed surprise, he clutched his head. He wasn't in pain exactly, well not physically. But after so long with the Mistress inside of him, to be torn from her like that…

Beside him, his distress was joined by that of Kaiba, Tristan and Yugi, as he slowly realised it wasn't just the First who was missing. Dropping to his knees, he broke down into tears.

'Why is she gone, why is she gone?' His voice was little more than a miserable wail. 'Why can't I feel her anymore?'

'Because you are her,' Arados sounded almost too calm, 'and she is you.'

'No, no, no, that isn't right. I still feel like me. She's gone. She's gone. I want her back.'

'You can't have her back, because she isn't gone. You've reached your final evolution. You are each other now.'

'No, no, no,' his moans were joined by those of Kaiba and Yugi, 'this can't be right, this doesn't feel right.'

'What… what happened?' Jo shook her head in confusion

'Ni wasn't causing their evolution Jo,' Crovell shot her a look, 'he was just killing the mortals they were bound to. That's not how this situation was supposed to work. That's why our father... our Silkoneon father couldn't let go. Because the evolution was always supposed to make them one and the same.'

'In a few more years this would have happened of its own accord anyway,' Lus lowered his head, 'as soon as we picked up the weapons we could sense what was really going on. What we were really supposed to do.'

'This isn't ideal,' Arados took over, 'speeding up the natural order will make things very confusing for a while. In a lot of ways it'll make them vulnerable. But they were fusing together anyway. For the past eighteen years the Mistresses and Win have been becoming our parents; they knew it, but they also knew there was a give and take to it.'

'Everyone else assumed it was the other way round,' Drake gave a strange half laugh. 'Even we did, right up until we picked up the weapons. Then it all became so blindingly obvious to us.'

'The only ones who could really sense what was going on were the Mistresses and Win. That's why the First allowed herself to panic when Ni was taunting our Dad. She could sense she was becoming him and couldn't tell the difference between them anymore. So she reacted like she did whenever she got her voices confused with herself. She reacted with fear.'

'But that fear is gone now,' as Drake spoke, Taylor's eyes scanned the group, 'because they were never meant to prevent this from happening. This is how things are supposed to be.'

'Does that mean...' Jo hesitated. 'Does that mean they'll accept us now? I mean, they're gods so... so they'll understand why...' her eyes turned towards Crovell. 'They'll accept us now, right?'

'I never wanted acceptance Jo,' Crovell's voice was mute, 'I just wanted you. So long as I had that, I could live in exile.'

'Well I couldn't,' tears began to roll down her cheeks. 'That's why I had to... that's why I wanted them to... Why I agreed for Ni to... I can't be exiled, Crovell, I'm Order. I'm Order. I can't be Order in exile, I just can't.'

The conversation which had been going on around him failed to sink in. He felt nothing but confusion and pain, neither of which he could fully comprehend. But what he could comprehend was the growing distress of his daughter. His heart welled in compassion for her and he found himself reaching out to comfort her. Instantly she fell into his arms.

'I'm not sorry for what I've done,' she wailed, 'I'm not sorry for how I feel. But please don't exile me Dad, please. I can't... I can't live in exile.'

'Shh,' he hushed her.

'I'm not sorry, I'm not. Me and Crovell it's just... just how... I can't stop needing him and I can't make it feel wrong. And I can't live in exile. I just can't.'

'I know,' so many thoughts were swirling round his head he wasn't even sure where to begin trying to understand this situation.

'I'm sorry Dad,' she pulled herself into him. 'I'm sorry for what's happened to you. I'm sorry for what's happened to them. I'm sorry you're in such pain. I'm sorry they were forced to do this to you. I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you deserve, but please... please don't exile me for how I feel. Please don't exile me for what I can't be sorry for.'

'I'm sorry Jo, but I can't... I can't get my head around all this right now. I need... I need to know what I am. I need to know what happened to the Mistresses.'

'You are the Mistresses.' Arados's voice was almost too calm.

'No,' he shook his head, 'no, don't tell me that. I need you to tell me what really happened to them.'

'That is what really happened to them. You are them or rather they are you.'

'I… I don't understand.'

'You are their final evolution,' Lus's voice was dry, 'the Mistresses as they were don't exist anymore.'

'No!' His own wail of anguish was joined by Kaiba and Yugi's.

'Make them come back,' he sobbed, 'make them come back.'

'We can't do that,' Drake's voice was tearful, 'they don't exist like that anymore.'

'No!' All three wailed again.

'Make them come back.'

'We can't,' Lus shook his head, 'you are them.'

'How can we be them, if they're gone?' Yugi's voice tinged with despair.

'Because you have become them. You have fused together with them into your final evolution. You exist as one. You are the Mistresses now.'

'No!' Their combined wail was louder and this time joined by Tristan's.

'It's alright,' Lus took a hesitant step towards them, 'it's okay; it's not as bad as you think. It's… it's nothing like you think.'

'He's right,' Arados nodded. 'It may be confusing for you now, but what you are... its how things were meant to be.'

'How can losing the Mistresses be how things are meant to be?' Kaiba's voice was filled with more pain than Joey ever thought possible.

'Because you haven't… you haven't lost them. Not exactly. Not the way you think. You are them, why can't you comprehend that?'

'How can we be them, if we've lost them? It doesn't make any sense.'

'Dad, Kaiba, Yugi,' Crovell's voice trembled as he spoke, 'I need you to understand what we're saying here, there's been a change in the order of things. A big change.'

'The heirs have taken over?'

'No,' he swallowed hard, 'the Mistresses are still in control.'

'How can they be in control if they no longer exist?' Yugi shook his head miserably.

'Because you are the Mistresses.'

'How can we be if they don't exist?'

'Because they're not the Mistresses they were anymore.'

By this point Joey was so confused and heartbroken he no longer felt able to listen to what they were saying. He certainly couldn't take it in. He felt like he was being crushed by his own misery and the only thing that would make it better was the presence of the First inside of him again. But she was gone. And she was never coming back. And he couldn't understand why. Why had the multiverse been so cruel? Why had they taken her from him? From everyone? Why was she gone? Why? Why? Why?

'Dad, Dad,' Arados's voice broke through to him, 'Dad please, you've got to listen to this. You've got to comprehend what we're saying. You've got to know what's happened to you. You've got to understand. Please snap out of it. Please listen to what we're telling you. Don't let the shock overwhelm you. Please... listen to us.'

'How can I listen when I've lost the First?'

'Because you are the First.'

'The First is gone. My Mistresses is gone.'

'No she's not gone. She's not gone. She's just different now. She's not the Mistress she used to be.'

'She's a Master now,' Crovell suddenly took over, 'I guess you could say she's a Master now, if that helps you to understand. A Master of Light. You're a Master, Dad. You're the First Master of Light.'


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Studying his reflection in the mirror, he traced his fingers through the long brown left side fringe which had replaced his previous short gelled style. He wasn't sure he liked it and the blond streak down the front annoyed him somehow. Still the face and body were his own, that much he could be happy with. And, even if he lacked the irresistible allure of the original Win, he still had the undying affection of the one person who mattered most.

'It doesn't feel real, does it?' Kaiba voice sounded from behind him.

'I'm the new face of Win,' he gave a half laugh, 'and you're the Pure Master,' he glanced towards his lover, whose image had remained relatively unchanged apart from the fact his left eye was now brown.

'No,' he shook his head, 'I'm not the Pure Master. I… I'm the Pure Mistress, I'm just not…'

'Not what?' Tristan frowned.

'I… I'm not sure how to put it exactly. I just know, despite whatever it was that just happened, I'm still a Mistress,' he half shrugged and shook his head. 'But if you tell the others I said that…'

'As if I would,' he pulled him into a kiss. 'I don't care who you are or how you feel, as long as you love me.'

'Always,' he kissed him back. 'I wish I could see you properly right now.'

'Evolving into the Pure was never going to restore your vision Seto, you knew that,' Tristan light ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. 'Your visual problems are to do with you physical body, not with your soul.'

'What about your memory problems? That was to do with a part of your soul being missing so…'

'Honestly, I'm reluctant to find out, but…' he hesitated for a moment. 'I might have had the majority of Win, but I didn't have all of him, so it's possible that piece will remain missing.'

'It doesn't matter if it does though, right?'

'Of course not,' he kissed him again. 'So is Taylor talking yet?'

'No,' Kaiba sighed, 'and from what I can tell he has some pretty nasty wounds on him too.'

'I wish I knew what happened there, but Joey's got enough to deal with without us badgering him about it.'

'Why would we need to go to Wheeler?' Kaiba folded his arms. 'I just asked Drake.'

'And?'

'Arados happened.'

'What?'

'It doesn't matter,' he shook his head, 'I'm sure Taylor will be fine in a day or two. Right now I just want to get the rest of our family back under this roof.'

'I thought we were going to leave Damon and CiCi with Cat till we got a little more used to… this,' he indicated towards himself. 'I don't know about you Seto, but I'm still feeling…'

'Strange.'

'That doesn't cover the half of it.'

'We can't leave them there indefinitely.'

'I know, but another half hour might be nice,' he sighed. 'What time is it anyway?'

'I don't know, close to six maybe.'

He nodded in slow thought for a few moments, before heading towards the door.

'I think I'm going to go for a ride.'

'What, now?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm coming too.'

'Why?' Tristan suddenly felt defensive.

'Because I said I would, remember?'

* * *

A few hours previous Hazelnut had been left in charge of her, Damon, Kasey and Lilac and so far no one had been back to check on them. But CiCi didn't care, because she had spent most of the day bonding with her brother. It was something she'd never thought she'd do, but it was something she'd found herself enjoying. Especially now she knew he was not the true cause of her misery.

If she never saw her parents again it would be too soon. She couldn't believe just how much hatred she bore towards them or how much pain she'd caused her brother by blaming him. A weary sigh half overcame her as she watched him play with the toy car she'd sneakily Jumped back home for. It was just the two of them in the main hall now. Lilac, Hazelnut and Kasey were all in the kitchen baking a cake. But Damon had agreed to stay with her on the promise she'd retrieve the car for him. She found herself sighing again as she wondered how she could ever have thought of him as something hateful.

'We couldn't give up on you,' the voice from behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Whipping round she met her father's gaze.

'You're not knowing his name _and_ you're not taking us.'

'We are taking you,' his voice was almost deadpan, 'because your uncles are dead.'

'LIAR!'

'I'm not lying CiCi and you will come with me and your mother. Both of you.'

'No,' she glared at him, standing protectively in front of Damon, 'my brother and I would rather live with Ulk Veronie. We'll never go with you.'

'Your legal guardians are dead and we _are_ your parents. You have no choice.'

'There's always a choice.'

'Not if you're only seven there isn't.'

'I'm eight.'

'It makes no difference. Your brother and you are coming with me. You belong with your parents.'

'You mean Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan?'

'You know that's not what I mean.'

'And you know that they're our parents.'

'Not by birth! You're _mine_ by birth. Mine and your mother's. You belong with us. Especially when…'

'They are _not_ dead!' She screamed at him. 'Una Catilin told me they woke up just before she left for the Southern Palace. You cannot lie to me.'

'So who cares if they're still alive; you will come with me.'

'Never.'

'You don't seem to be getting this CiCi, I'm not asking, I'm telling. The two of you will come with me because I'm not giving you a choice.'

* * *

Hazelnut could not have left them on their own for more than half an hour, but when she returned to check on them neither could be found. Her heart thudded hard in her chest. This wasn't the first time she'd been asked to look after the younger members of her rather unusual family, but it was the first time she'd ever left CiCi and Damon on their own together. And it was the one thing she'd always been told not to do, because the Kaiba siblings just could not get along. But they'd seemed fine all day. Better then fine. Hazelnut had never seen CiCi being so nice to anyone. Her stomach knotted. It was possible that had been all an act, but…

'Where's CiCi and Damon?' Her sister's voice half made her start.

'I… I don't know,' she stammered.

'I told you, you shouldn't have left them on their own. What if CiCi's done something to him? You know how spiteful she can be.'

'I thought you were supposed to be her friend.'

'I am her friend. But that doesn't mean I don't see her for what she is,' she paused for a moment as her eyes examined the room more closely. 'The air's moving funny, I don't like it.'

'Funny how?' Hazelnut studied her. 'What is it telling you?'

'I don't know, it's like… it's like it's trying to tell me two different things at once.'

'We have to find them,' Hazelnut sighed. 'Fetch Kasey will you? The sooner we get them back the better the chances are we won't have to tell anyone they're missing.'


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

The seven of them stood silently round the kitchen staring, almost unblinkingly, at the pair. Jo's full power had returned now and Crovell knew none of them could say she looked worse for it. As for his feelings for her, despite her arrogant indiscretion, they hadn't changed. He still needed her and even complete and utter exile by her wouldn't change that. After a long period of silence, his father took a deep breath and looked as though he was about to say something. Before he did, however, he closed his mouth again. The silence continued and Arados's unshifting glare was beginning to make Crovell more than a little uncomfortable. If they were going to be exiled, cast out and abandoned, he wished they'd do it already; the silence was killing him.

'I can't say I'm happy with this… this relationship,' his father eventually broke the tension, 'especially not…'

'But you're a Master of Light now,' Jo cut him off desperately, 'you can't be hypocritical about this.'

'I'm still a Mistress,' his gaze half narrowed on her, 'and as far as I'm concerned the old First was the one who slept with her own son, not me.'

'You can't make that kind of distinction, you're one and the same. Stop being unreasonable about this.'

'You're the one being unreasonable about this,' Arados became defensive, 'because Dad's right, he's not the same being who would have agreed with you. And I'm not even sure the old First would have, not completely.'

'You can't keep us apart,' Crovell's voice was mute. 'Even if we have to leave and never come back, we will, because we need each other too much.'

'This is wrong,' his mother turned away, 'I can't believe we're having this conversation. We should just send one of them away. Keep them apart that way.'

'You can't do that,' Jo jumped to her feet, 'that's not fair.'

'No, what's not fair is you…' she couldn't even finish her sentence, as she choked back the sickened rage she was clearly feeling.

'You can't keep us apart,' Crovell's voice was firm, 'the one who's left behind will just follow the one who's made to leave and you know it.'

'Yes, but at least we wouldn't be willingly allowing it,' she gritted her teeth, 'because you know I can't willingly allow this.'

'Then just think of us as gods and your conscience about it will be eased.'

'You're not gods,' Ahna shook her head. 'You need to be worshipped in order to be gods. Those were the rules set out a long time ago and the ones beings of your power level must obey. So I can't justify you doing this by thinking of you as gods. You are not gods, therefore I cannot allow you to do this.'

'I don't see how it's your choice,' Jo folded her arms stubbornly, 'if the First says we can, then we can.'

'What makes you think the _new _First will agree with you,' Arados rolled his eyes.

'How do you know he won't?'

'You're right, I don't. But that doesn't…'

'If he is the First, new or old, then he will agree. He has to.'

'You can only wish,' he shook his head, 'and even _if_ the First agrees, it doesn't mean the rest of us will.'

'But the First is the one that matters.'

'Why?'

'Shouldn't that be obvious, even to you?'

'No one's going to just let you…'

'I believe I already have…'

'SHUT UP JO!'

'Why should I?'

'Because nobody want to hear it Jo,' their father interjected, his voice cool almost to the point of cold. 'Nobody here wants to know about what you and your half brother have been doing together. This matter isn't an easy one and whatever choice I make someone's going to be unhappy with it. So excuse me for not knowing what to do right now.'

'You can't not know,' Jo glared at him. 'You're supposed to know. You're supposed to pick our side. You have to!'

'He doesn't have to do anything Jo, he's not the Mistress you wanted to control,' Crovell sighed and shot his sister a look, 'and getting hysterical about it doesn't do anyone any good,' turning, he made his way towards the door. 'Maybe I should save everybody a lot of hassle and just leave again.'

'C, don't,' Jo desperately caught hold of his arm. 'You can't do this to me. Not again.'

'I've done it before,' he gave a callous shrug, 'what's to stop me from doing it again?'

'Because I'm your equal now and I won't let you leave me.'

'Then come with me.'

'I can't!'

'Why? Is acceptance really that important to you?'

'I…'

'Jo, what's more important to you, being accepted or being with me?'

'I…'

'Either way Jo, I'm leaving again,' he pulled his arm away from her and left the room. 'If you want to come with me, you know where to find me. If not,' he shrugged, 'goodbye Jo.'

* * *

Almost as soon as he was strapping the helmet to his head, something strange appeared to take over Tristan. It was as though he'd realised something he'd half forgotten and Kaiba just wished he knew what it was. Strapping his own helmet on, he followed Tristan down the driveway to where his bike was parked. Legally Kaiba was blind, so legally he couldn't ride a bike of his own. He had no choice but to be Tristan's passenger; a thought which almost felt strange to him when several hours before he'd been riding a bike on his own in Noah's virtual world.

He got onto the back of the bike behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. For a moment Tristan placed a hand on Kaiba's and together they took a mutual breath in. Then he took his hand away and readied the bike for their journey. Within seconds they were off and they were soon whizzing along a road which took them straight out of the city. Everything moved past them so fast, Kaiba's already blurred vision was unable to keep up. Feeling more than a little sick, he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel the warmth of Tristan's body beneath his. It didn't matter how much the order of things had changed, what matter was the fact they hadn't and that they never would.

After what felt like a blissful eternity Tristan stopped the bike. Together they got off and removed their helmets Kaiba then watched as the mass which was Tristan walked towards the top of a nearby cliff. Without hesitation Kaiba followed suit and was almost amazed to find himself stood at a view he almost recognised. Almost only because he couldn't see it clearly enough to be sure. But something about the feel of the wind on his face and the smell of salty water in the air which was just so familiar to him if he closed his eyes he knew he could see where they were perfectly.

Whilst Kaiba had been getting himself lost in his surroundings, Tristan had taken up a position under a nearby tree. Cautious about walking in semi-unfamiliar surroundings, Kaiba carefully made his way towards him and sat down.

'You're supposed to stand,' his lover's voice was almost too calm.

'That's what I did in the dream,' he rested his head against Tristan's shoulder, 'but this isn't a dream.'

'You promised you'd find a way to fix me.'

'I know, but…'

'I am Win now.'

'I know.'

'I can't afford to keep relying on the Chip. We need to find a more permanent solution or else those who know how will take advantage of us.'

'Those who know how?' Kaiba frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I can sense something… someone who's been leading me out here. They're close… so close I can almost touch them right now, but…' he shook his head. 'They know we're here right now. They're letting me talk to you. They want you to know they have all the power, because they could control me when I was just Tristan and they can still control me now that I am Win.'

'I don't… I don't understand, how could someone have been controlling you all this time?'

'Because they knew I wouldn't remember it, so I wouldn't be able to fight it.'

'So… so we need to find a more permanent solution. Find a way of fixing your memory so this person can't keep taking control of you like this. Is that what you're saying?' Kaiba stared at him, wishing he could see Tristan's expression more clearly.

'I think it would help, but right now… right now they have all the power, I can feel it.'

'Tristan…'

'You're supposed to stand,' Tristan's voice was almost dull as he cut him off, 'in the dream you always stand.'


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

The house was small and reasonably well kept, but as far as CiCi was concerned it was hell. She couldn't believe her own parents had kidnapped them. It felt so unbelievably surreal and there was nothing she could do about it. So perhaps that was why she was so resolved not to allow them the one piece of information they desired. The level of fear she still maintained over her brother had been enough to keep him silent and now she was allowing herself to enjoy her parents' frustration, as their flesh and blood told them everything but that which they desired. There was a sweet kind of satisfaction to it and one she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

'CiCi, when's Ulk Seto coming for us?' Damon hissed at her, when they'd been left on their own for a few moments.

'They're not,' she hissed back, 'they don't know we're here yet, so we're going to have to get back to them on our own.'

'But how, they won't let us Jump out of here.'

'Then we find a way out of here and then Jump.'

At her words, he nodded childishly and ran towards the door. After fiddling with it for a few moments, he turned back to her with a look of disappointment on his face.

'You heard them lock it,' she rolled her eyes, 'even you should know we wouldn't be able to get out like that.'

'Then how we going to get out?' His face filled with a little boy pout.

'I haven't worked that part out yet, but I will.'

'I want Ulk Seto.'

'I know,' she felt her face fall miserably, 'and I promise we'll get back to them.'

'How? The door's locked and we can't Jump and those mean people won't let us go.'

'I'll think of something, I promise, just give me time.'

'I don't know how to give you time.'

'I…'

Before she could get any further through her sentence she heard a key turn in the lock. Anxiously she threw her brother a warning look and fearfully he hid himself behind her.

'Are you two hungry?' The pale face of her mother peered round the door.

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'We want to go home,' Damon's voice was loud and squeaky. 'We don't want to stay with you, send us home. I want Ulk Seto.'

'But you belong with us,' as she pulled herself into the room, her long white hair caught the light and shimmered slightly, 'we are your parents; this is your home now.'

'This will never be our home,' CiCi oozed every ounce of confidence she could into her voice, 'and as soon as Ulk Seto and Ulk Tristan find out we're missing, you'll be sorry.'

'They can't do anything,' she shook her head, 'we are your parents; you belong to us.'

* * *

'So where's Day Day?' Kasey blinked up at Lilac.

'Somewhere nearby,' she gritted her teeth and exchanged a glance with her sister, 'he's with CiCi.'

'But why aren't they in the Palace? Why did they leave?'

'They're playing hide and seek.'

'Why?'

'Why do you play hide and seek?'

She giggled and grinned childishly, before disappearing.

'Great,' Lilac gritted her teeth, 'where did she go?'

'Probably to Damon's,' Hazelnut shook her head.

'Why?'

'Hide and seeks their favourite game and I'm the one who normally ends up playing with them,' she rolled her eyes. 'Come on, let's go.'

* * *

'What are you doing here?' Drake glared angrily at her, the instant she entered Taylor's bedroom unannounced.

'We're looking for CiCi and Damon,' Hazelnut's voice was calm as her eyes flicked nervously towards Taylor.

'We?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'me, Lilac and Kasey.'

'And where are they?'

'I don't know. Kasey Jumped herself here and my sister and I are looking for her.'

'I thought you were looking for CiCi and Damon.'

'Them too.'

The older boy, who till this point had been watching them curiously, got up and walked towards her. He then tilted his head and frowned.

'Err…' Hazelnut blinked at him.

'He wants to know what happened to his cousins,' Drake translated.

'Err… I… we don't know. I just left them on their own for half an hour and they… they just disappeared.'

'You left them on their own?' He shot her a strange look. 'Even I know how idiotic that is; CiCi can't stand Damon.'

'I know, but… but she'd been really nice to him all day.'

'And that was a good reason to leave them on their own? Hazelnut, you're…'

Taylor motioned for him to be silent and reluctantly he stopped. His boyfriend then gently placed his hand on Hazelnut's shoulder and gave her an emphatic look.

'What?' She flicked her gaze towards Drake.

'He doesn't blame you,' he sighed, 'and he wants to help you find them. I guess we both do. Do you have any clue as to where they might be?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I don't even know why they would have left.'

Taylor sighed and appeared to think for a few moments. He then grabbed hold of Hazelnut's hand and led her out of the room. Curiously alarmed, Drake followed them out. Outside Lilac and Kasey were already waiting for them.

'I thought we were going to do this without any help,' Lilac tilted her head back and forth.

'I accidentally walked into the wrong room,' she shifted her gaze away. 'But let's face it; Taylor's probably our best bet to find them anyway.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know, the fact he's their blood cousin _and_ practically their brother.'

Taylor nodded in agreement and Lilac studied him closely for a few moments.

'The air around you moves differently to before,' she half held a hand towards him, 'because you're different to before. So, I need to know, you won't tell on us, will you?'

'He hasn't said a word since I found him,' Hazelnut shrugged before anyone else could say anything.

'That's because he can't,' Drake folded his arms, 'so you have no worries from him. Me on the other hand…'

'You wouldn't,' her face filled with a strangely confident look, 'because, despite everything Drake Ashmar, we're still friends.'


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

'I don't understand,' he did his best to keep up with Tristan as they made their way along the beach, 'where are we going?'

'You'll see,' his voice remained just as dull as it had been before.

A blurred mass appeared in the distance and, as they got closer to it, Kaiba realised they were heading towards some kind of rock face. For a few long moments he felt confused, then a dark shadowy area near the base caught his attention. Even though it was too far away for him to see properly, he guessed this had to be some sort of cave opening. Apprehensively he dropped his pace, whilst Tristan picked his up.

'Where are we going?' His voice barely masked his nerves.

'I told you, you'll see. Now please be quiet and follow me.'

By this time they were at the entrance to the cave and even as they entered it Kaiba could sense the strong essence of Ohpayo magic almost oozing out of the rock.

'What is this place?'

'Don't you know?' Tristan half turned to face him.

'No,' he shook his head.

'Take a look around.'

Doing as he was told, he studied the inside of the cave the best he could. Only, to his amazement, it was no longer the inside of a cave, but rather the inside of a long, dark room. A ballroom, with something at one end he couldn't quite make out. He crossed half the room before he realised what the blurred mass he was he was seeing was. A grand staircase and...

'No,' he shook his head, 'not this place again. I worked out the meaning of this place, that's why we're together. This… this place shouldn't exist anymore. I conquered that dream. This place can't exist anymore!'

'He found this place. He found it and knew it meant something. That's why he always brings me here.'

'Who… who always brings you here? Who is it that controls you?'

'I want my card back.'

'Tristan…?'

'If I have my card back then it will stop failing and he won't be able to control me anymore. He can control me only because it fails. Because it is failing.'

'Because it is failing?' Kaiba couldn't help but frown. 'What do you mean?'

'The Chip is not as strong as it was. It holds things together but doesn't keep them in place. He brings me here. He brings me here and puts things back into place. Then makes me forget… makes me forget seeing him.'

'If he's trying to control you, why is he helping you?'

'Because he knows something,' Tristan half frowned as he tilted his head to one side, 'because he wants something.'

'Wants what exactly?'

Before Tristan could answer, the scene around them exploded with light. Even though his vision was heavily blurred, Kaiba knew without a doubt they were watching the most heart retching moment of his life play out again. The future Mokuba tearing Tristan's soul card in two made him feel now exactly the same as it had back then, paralysed with grief.

'Why didn't you stop it?' Tristan's voice was small. 'Why couldn't you stop it?'

'I… I don't…' Kaiba shook his head.

'A part of me died that day. A part of me I can never get back. The Chip is failing and someone else is using it to control me. Seto I'm scared; things aren't supposed to be like this.'

'I know,' he took several steps towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders, 'I know this isn't right and I know it's all my fault, but I will fix it.'

'How? How can you fix it? How can you give me back what I lost when joining with Win couldn't even do it? I can feel it here, you know, that's why he brought me here so much. He brought me here because when I'm here I can feel exactly what's wrong with me. I'm wrong with me. When I came back… when I lost a part of myself… I came back wrong. This isn't me.'

'You are you,' he gently stroked some of the hair off his face, 'I've told you this before, you didn't come back wrong. You didn't come back as someone else. You just lost a piece of yourself, that's all.'

'But I needed that piece. Everyone needs that piece. You can't walk around with part of your soul missing and nothing to fill the void. The Chip is failing. It's not strong enough anymore. As I became Win and Win became me the Chip became less and less effective. And now… now it can barely fill the void. I'm scared Seto. He knew this. He knew all this and he wants something.'

'Do you… do you remember the first time you came here?' The scene around them changed again, but Kaiba didn't pay any attention to it.

'Yes and… no. He found this place. He found this place but he couldn't bring me here right away, because he didn't know… he wasn't sure if he could do it… if he could bring me here.'

'And when he was sure he started bringing you here and restoring your memory,' Kaiba did his best to follow what Tristan had been telling him.

'Yes, yes this place can help do that. I remember things here. This is a cave of memories. It helps. It helps keep things together. It helps fill the gap, but it doesn't last. That's why he has to keep bringing me here.'

'So he's bringing you here to help you.'

'Yes.'

'So then why do you think he's trying to control you? I don't understand,' Kaiba shook his head.

'He's only helping me so he can control me.'

'But… why? What is it he wants?'

'I don't know. He knows something. He knows a lot of things he won't tell me. He wants something. Something only we can give him. I know so much and I know so little,' Tristan's eyes moved around the room.

'Do you know who this person is?'

'Win.'

'What?' Kaiba shook his head. 'I don't understand, how can the person doing this to you be Win? I thought you said?'

'It's Win, I know its Win. I don't know how I know it's Win, but I know its Win.'

'But… you are Win now,' Kaiba just felt confused, 'how… how can he still want to control you?'

In the time they'd been talking the scene around them had changed several times; not that his vision was good enough to really make out any of it. To him it all felt like a blurred mess. The images they were being shown, the conversation they were having, all of it was just a blurred mess and none of it made a whole lot of sense.

'Seto you have to fix me. You have to fix me so he can't control me anymore. You have to fix me so I won't forget you.'

'You'll never forget me. I know you won't. You can't, you're Win. You're the true face of Win now and if he's the one who's been bringing you here you have nothing to fear.'

'You're wrong,' he shook his head, 'I have everything to fear. He wants something. I know he wants something. I just don't know what it is he wants.'

'It's okay,' he did his best to comfort him, 'we'll figure all this out, together, just like we always do. I promise everything will be okay.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep Seto. You promised to fix me but all you did was give me a bandaid. How can I trust you?'

'Because I love you. Because I want to make it right. Because I think I can fix you for real this time, if I can just work out what all this means. This cave must have something to it, some kind of property which is helping to fill the gap. If only I could see…'

'You can't though, can you,' he pulled himself away from him. 'Just like you can't fix me and I'll stay this way. I'll stay wrong. He knows it. He knows it and he's going to keep using me because of it. Using me and making me all wrong. More wrong. I'm already wrong. I'm wrong. I'm all wrong. I…'

Before he could finish his sentence Tristan suddenly vanished into thin air.

'Tristan? Tristan?' Instantly Kaiba's heart leapt in fear. 'Tristan, where are you?'

'Reliving his own life,' a familiar voice sounded from behind him, 'it's the only way to hold him together now. We may not have been able to cure ourselves, but we did find a way to keep him from losing everything. To turn him back into the Tristan he was right before you gave him the Chip and took away his mind's ability to hold itself together.'

'What... what are you talking about?' Kaiba tried to focus on the figure to the far right of him, but whoever it was they was a little too far outside of his vision range to make out.

'The memory problems would never have fixed themselves, but giving him that Chip made his mind lazy when it really couldn't afford to be. His mind could put things back together before you gave him the Chip and him becoming Win would have slowly started fixing that hole created by the loss of his soul card. But you weren't looking for a long term solution, you just wanted a quick fix and now we're not sure he can be repaired at all.'

'I... I don't understand... How… how did you figure all this out?'

'Living where we do you learn things; things that aren't written in any book. Things which could have helped him out a long time ago if only the ones who knew were willing to share. But I guess you can't really blame them for being selfish when the Mistresses are just as bad; taking things that don't belong to them.'

'What… what do you mean?'

'My children, Seto.'

'Mokuba?' His jaw dropped open with shock. 'You... you're... you're back?'

'Aye,' he nodded, 'and I want to know why you've been trying to steal my children from me.'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

'You can't leave me, not again.'

Glancing up, he saw his sister watching him from the garden path. He knew she'd come after him, that's why he hadn't left yet. What he didn't know was whether or not she was willing to come with him.

'We could leave together,' he leant back against the tree he was under and lowered his head.

'I can't do that, not without their blessing.'

'What you want is the impossible.'

'Its not an impossibility if the First approves.'

'The old First might have bent to your will if you kept the pressure on sis, but I'm not so sure the new First will; because the new First is Silkoneon. But no matter what Jo, they can't keep us apart. Even if they never give their blessing, we could leave just as we are. We need each other. This thing between us, it's never going to go away. It doesn't matter what they say or what they do, because this thing we have is real and it's stronger than anything else. And you know it Jo. Just like you know right now it's not them that's keeping us apart, its you.'

* * *

'So where do we start looking?' Lilac sighed as they exited the Kaiba mansion. 'I mean, where would two under tens go?'

'That's assuming they left on their own,' Drake tilted his head in thought, 'I know CiCi can be… spiteful, but kidnapping her own brother?'

'Since when was Damon kidnapped?' Hazelnut shot him a look.

'Well, what else would you call it?'

'I don't know,' she sighed, 'but I do know if we don't find them soon, we are so dead.'

'Maybe the white haired man came for them,' Kasey's face filled with a childish grin.

'White haired man…?' She stared at her for a moment, before a look of realisation appeared on her face.

Glancing round at the others, it was clear they were thinking the same thing.

'Do you really think Mokuba and Serenity would do that?' Lilac half shook her head.

Hazelnut found her own gaze shifting towards Taylor. Of the five of them he knew Mokuba and Serenity the best, so…

'How are we supposed to find them now?' Her sister interrupted her train of thoughts.

'And why would they even kidnap their own children to begin with?' Drake shook his head.

At this Taylor sighed and tilted his head about strangely, before giving a vague indication back towards the house.

'Anyone have any clue what that was supposed to mean?' Hazelnut couldn't help but cock an eyebrow.

'I think he's saying they were jealous of his parents,' Drake interpreted.

At this Taylor simply nodded.

'But still, kidnapping their own children,' Hazelnut bit her lip nervously.

Taylor motioned something to Drake and the younger boy simply blinked vacantly at him for a few moments, before nodding understandingly.

'I think Taylor wants us to get Lus and Arados,' his gaze flicked between the sisters.

'Oh no,' Hazelnut shook her head, 'we're not getting anyone else involved.'

'Why not? The way I see it, we need all the help we can get.'

'Because I will be in…'

'You're worried about a little trouble? Shouldn't you be more worried about the missing pre-teen and her bit brother? You did lose them after all.'

'We didn't, they were kidnapped.'

'We still don't know that for sure and anyway that's worse.'

'Whatever,' she rolled her eyes, 'I'd just rather no one else knew, well not just yet anyway.'

'Taylor's cousins, Taylor's choice.'

'No...'

'The air seems to agree with him,' Lilac cut her sister off. 'It's telling me we were being selfish; selfishly thinking of our own skin when they could be in danger.'

'The air told you all that, did it?' Hazelnut half glared at her sister. 'Since when did it get so talkative? And anyway I doubt their own parents would hurt them, so why get too many people involved in this?'

'Because we have no guarantee that's where they are.'

'No, but it's a safe bet.'

'There's no such thing as a safe bet,' Drake snapped at her, 'just like there's no such thing as a good wish. We have to believe they are in danger or else what's the point of trying to get them back?'

'Fine,' she rolled her eyes, 'but does anyone have even the slightest clue where they might be staying?'

'Who might?'

'Mokuba and Serenity. I want to a least try to rule them out before bringing in reinforcements.'

'You're so stubborn,' Drake folded his arms, 'still, I guess we can hold off. But when we don't find them…'

'We'll find them,' she pulled herself up to her full height, 'I mean, it can't be too hard, can it? And Giya's always a good place to start.'

'Why Giya?'

'Well, if you were hiding from the world, where would you go?'

'Probably Giya,' he pulled a face, 'but SK would have picked them up there almost as soon as they arrived.'

'Not if they were using their Veronsen powers, you know how difficult that makes them to track.'

Taylor suddenly clapped his hands together and shot a desperate look round at the others. He then frantically motioned something to Drake, who just shook his head in slow confusion.

'I don't… I don't understand.'

Taylor exaggerated the gestures, clearly frustrated that his silent message wasn't getting across.

'I'm… I'm sorry,' the younger boy shook his head, 'I… I just can't understand what you're trying to say.'

'Do you think he knows where they are?' Hazelnut frowned. 'Mokuba and Serenity I mean.'

Before Drake could answer, Taylor began nodding furiously.

'Where?' She turned her attention towards him, but his frantic gestures made even less sense to her than they had to Drake.

'We need to go to Lus and Arados,' Drake's face hardened, 'we have to.'

'Why?' Hazelnut shot him a look.

'Because, as much as it pains me to admit it, they can understand him in a way I can't. And if he knows where Serenity and Mokuba might be then we have no choice but to go to his Ohpayo Cousins.'

'But…'

'I'm afraid you're out voted on this sis,' Lilac folded her arms.

'But…'

'We're going to find Lus and Arados,' Drake cut her off, 'and there's nothing you can do about it.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

'Stolen your children,' Kaiba stared in his brother's direction, wishing he was close enough to make out what he could of his expression, 'I didn't steal your children, you abandoned them.'

'That was no reason for you to turn them against me.'

'Turn them against you? I didn't turn them against you,' he shook his head. 'If they harbour any negative feelings towards you, it's because you abandoned them. I have never once spoken a bad word against you. Now tell me what you did with Tristan.'

'Oh, he's still here,' Mokuba's voice toned with cruel amusement, 'and, if you do just as I ask, then you'll have him back, nicely reset to how he was before you gave him the Chip. If you don't, however, you'll get him back and he'll be so blank he won't even know who you are.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Then don't make me.'

'I don't know why you're acting like this Mokuba,' he gritted his teeth, 'but tell me what you want already.'

'I want you to give me back my children.'

'What?'

'I want you to give me back my children. And I want you to tell them that they're going to live with me and Serenity from now on and you're not to have anything more to do with them.'

'What?' He chocked in disbelief. 'But… but you can't ask me to do that. Not after… you can't.'

'They're my children.'

'But I raised them.'

'Only for the last five years.'

'Which is the entirety of your son's life so far,' the words burst angrily out of him, 'or had you forgotten abandoning him at birth. You can't take them from me!'

'Then I'll take Tristan from you instead.'

'No,' his whole being felt torn, 'you can't do this. This isn't a fair choice. Why don't you just come back and live with me? You can be with your children like that.'

'If I do that, then they'll always love you more.'

'And if you take them away from me, they'll always hate you.'

'That's not true; they'll forget about you eventually.'

'They'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive you.'

'I don't care.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Because they're my children,' Mokuba's voice toned with more notes of hatred and anger than Kaiba would have believed possible, 'and you had no right to steal them from me.'

A cold shiver ran down Kaiba's spine; this wasn't his brother. He didn't care how much this man might have looked like him or sounded like him, it was not his brother. Mokuba wouldn't… couldn't be the one acting like this, he just couldn't…

'You're the last person I thought would make me choose between the man I love and the children I've raised,' Kaiba tried to remain as calm as possible. 'Why are you really doing this?'

'Because my children belong with their parents.'

'I don't believe that and if it was true, you'd have no problem moving back in with me. I know you're hiding something Mokuba, so just tell me already.'

'We left because Serenity couldn't handle what we were. We were looking for a cure, not just for us, but for our children. We didn't find that. We found something else. Something even better, but for it to work we need both of our children to trust us. We'd figured that would be easy, at least for CiCi, but you turned them against us and now the only way it'll work is if I separate them from you completely.'

'Mokuba…'

'Save it Seto, I don't want to know. You will give me back my children or you will lose Tristan.'

* * *

'Why wouldn't Arados come with us?' Hazelnut shot him a curious look, as they arrived in the ice caverns. 'I mean, I know we had to leave Kasey with someone, but Ara is the last one I'd have thought would volunteer for that.'

'His agoraphobia was playing up,' Drake rolled his eyes, 'I guess after all the excitement today he was unable to face anymore.'

'Arados doesn't have agoraphobia.'

'He does now.'

'Just like Taylor can't talk now.'

'Yup.'

'Well that's useful.'

'Lay off,' Lus half glared, 'it's not his fault. He's really suffered today; its not easy to have that kind of internal conflict going on and then reshape the multiverse.'

'What?'

'It doesn't matter Hazel,' Drake shook his head. 'I'm more curious as to why Taylor thinks Serenity and Mokuba might be living in hell. I mean, I know they're ex-Veronsen, but come on.'

'Stand still a moment,' Lus ordered the others.

They did as they were told and an ice cold chill passed through Hazelnut.

'Its certainly feels like hell,' she shuddered.

'No it doesn't,' Lus disagreed.

'How would you know?'

'I'm an Heir to Light, remember. There is something wrong with this picture; it's too quiet.'

'And…?'

'Things are only silent, if there's no one around.'

'And…?'

'Take a hint Hazelnut,' Drake shook her head, 'where are all the demons?'

'I don't know, in the fire caves or the city maybe?'

'You don't know your Tenth Order very well if you think that,' he folded his arms smugly. 'There are certain members of Ni's army that can only survive here. So where are they?'

'Hibernating?'

'Don't be an idiot.'

'Look, surely if something happened to them all hell would break lose, err… no pun intended. I mean, surely Ni would…'

'Not if he thought there was some way to increase his army or his power somehow. The multiverse was reset today and that would have benefited him.'

'How?'

'It would have allowed him to get control over whatever it was that was taking out his army,' Lus folded his arms as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

'How do you know that?'

'Because the multiverse was reset in hell and, for one single instant, Ni had complete control. He may not have been able to do much, but if there was anything he wanted it was his one and only chance to get it.'

'Then why isn't he in control of the multiverse?'

'The moment wasn't long enough for that. And besides, he likes a challenge and that would have made it too easy.'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

'I need to have both.'

His face pulled into a twisted smile as he leant casually back in his throne in order to study her. He could sense the power dripping off her now, something that hadn't been there in years. The thinness hadn't left, but she was definitely the First's daughter again.

'And I need to control the heavens,' his voice was laced with dry amusement, 'but you don't see me complaining.'

'You'll never get that,' she laughed and shook her head, 'you know as well as I do that will never happen. Even if you were to join up with those restless fools so intent on changing things, they'll never put you in control.'

'Perhaps not, but I am more likely to get my heart's desire than you are yours.'

'Don't lie.'

'I'm not; I've had long enough to study those visions of yours and what I've seen…' a sly grin pulled its way across his face.

'I will have both,' she shot him a determined look, 'even if I have to sell my soul to do it.'

'I thought you already had or maybe it was someone else's soul you bargained with that day.'

'What?'

'Any deal you make with the devil costs something.'

'Information…'

'You think something so whimsy would be enough. You begged for that information to be taken from you and, as fascinating as it was, it still cost you more,' his grin widened, as her face fell in grim disbelief. 'You have nothing left anyone would want that you haven't already promised to me. And besides, we all know the Heir to Order really shouldn't be begging to create chaos.'

'I'm not trying to create chaos.'

'Really? Funny I don't believe you.'

'I want acceptance.'

'Can it really be that Order is so weak just the mere thought of being rejected makes it run to the devil in panic? Do you know how pathetic that makes you?'

'I don't… It's not like that!'

'Run back to Chaos, Order, I'm sure Crovell will give you everything you need.'

'His acceptance isn't enough.'

'No little Order,' Ni shook his head, 'his acceptance is more than enough, your problem is that _he _isn't.'

* * *

'So what's it going to be hiet braysta?' Mokuba cocked an eyebrow. 'Tristan or the children?'

'You can't make me choose, no matter which one I pick the other will think I don't love them.'

'Actually, Tristan probably won't care, what with the inability to remember you in all.'

'Don't make me choose,' gritting his teeth in disgust, Kaiba lowered his head, 'just come back home and live with me. Let me have both.'

'I don't want to give you both. Now make a choice.'

Shaking his head, Kaiba lifted his hands to his face and ran his fingers back through his hair. He tried to imagine life without Damon and CiCi, it pained him greatly. But the second he thought of Tristan staring at him without recognition… Biting his lip hard, he squeezed his eyes shut, as guilt coursed through his every fibre.

'What's it going to be brother; Tristan or the kids?'

'I want both, please reconsider this.'

'I can't.'

'Then… then I… I choose…'

'You choose what?'

'I…' he swallowed hard, 'I don't want to choose.'

'FOR LIGHT SAKE SETO CHOOSE ALREADY!'

'Tristan,' even as he spoke the words he could feel his heart breaking over the other choice he could have made, 'I choose Tristan.'

* * *

Jay's image had disappeared with the light and even though he knew he should be more concerned with the changes made to the multiverse, SK found himself looking inwards. Somewhere inside of him he could feel all that remained of Jay and if he concentrated hard enough he was certain he could hear his voice. Or at least that's what he was desperately trying to get himself to believe, because the truth was all he knew for certain was the fact he felt strangely incomplete.

'Jay…' he closed his eyes to increase the depth of his concentration, 'where are you?'

'Should that be obvious, even to you?' The sound of Lady Arrena's voice made him jump.

'No, it's not,' he opened his eyes and turned towards her. 'I know he's supposed to be a part of me, but I don't feel like he's here right now. I just want him to be here.'

'We can't all get what we want SK, the multiverse doesn't work like that.'

'But he's special...'

'No SK, you're the one who's special,' she cut him off, 'the only being truly awake as the multiverse reshaped itself. Not that it hadn't been doing that anyway,' she sighed, 'the closer they became to becoming each other, the more the multiverse had started to reshape itself. What those kids did just sped things up. Rewrote everything in one swift motion and you were the only one who could stand on the outside and see it.'

'What about Jay?'

'He is a part of you,' she shrugged, 'his relationship to all this is the same as yours.'

'But… I don't understand…'

'Then it is not for you to understand,' her face filled with a strange smile, as she turned and slinked away.

'Hey,' he took a step after her, 'I haven't finished talking to you yet.'

'Yes you have SK, there is no more we need to say to each other right now.'

'What do you mean _right now_?'

'You were marked for something few would believe possible SK,' she half glanced back towards him, 'it was something that was always going to happen eventually but will now happen a lot sooner than any of us anticipated. When it happens SK, you and I will have a lot to talk about.'

'Then why don't we start talking about it now,' he grabbed hold of her arm as his tongue skated across his lips.

'There really is a lot of Jay in you, isn't there,' her eyes sparked with something for a moment, 'we may both be Higher Beings SK, but right now my station is above yours and you really should remember your place.'

'Above me now,' he kept hold of her arm, 'but not forever, that's what you're implying here, right?'

'If that's how you choose to interpret my words…'

'Or maybe that's just how you want me to interpret them,' his tongue skated across his lips again. 'But answer me this Arrena; if you're not here to talk to me now, then why are you here?'

'To let you know a time will come when we will need to talk.'

'I don't believe you,' he shook his head, 'that can't be the only reason you came here. You don't deal with the dead. In fact unless they're on your council you intentionally avoid them as much as possible. So why would you come all the way to the Mistresses Chambers to tell me a time will come when we need to talk?'

'Because, like you said, I don't deal with the dead; that's my sister's calling. But the living… the living is another matter entirely SK,' her gaze focused on him. 'You are something special; something extraordinary and when the time comes we will talk, but for now there is nothing more I need to say to you.'

'So you're going to shrug me off, just like that?' His tongue glanced over his lips again.

'You will thank me for not divulging more than I have when the time comes SK; because in the same moment it will fill you with more joy than you've ever known and break your heart completely. I cannot allow you to stop it, but I must make sure you know it's coming because when it does we will need to talk. Now I must leave SK,' she pulled his hand off of her arm, 'goodbye.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

'Crovell, where's your sister?' Covo gave a heavy sigh, after discovering the eldest Lutoni child still skulking about the Southern Palace.

'I don't know,' he shrugged, 'but if I had to guess, I'd start with,' he pointed downwards.

'Earth?'

'Hell,' he rolled his eyes, 'she's determined to get both and I wouldn't put it past her to ask for a little ungodly help.'

'You sister's not evil,' he scowled.

'And I'm not saying she is; but Order has to be accepted in order to exist and she'd stop at nothing to…'

'This is your influence.'

'Geez, thanks step-dad, nice to know what you really think of me.'

'Don't be like that, you know full well if you hadn't have come back, she'd…'

'Have died of starvation in about a year, no doubt.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Crovell rolled his eyes, but didn't reply.

'Look, you and your sister will never have our approval no matter what you do; you get that, right?'

'Oh I get that just fine,' he nodded, 'I never asked for your acceptance and I'd be only too happy to run off without a trace again. But I owe it to Jo to give her one last chance to join me. If she still picks acceptance over being with me, then…' he shrugged, before lowering his gaze and staring mournfully at the ground.

'You think she'll pick acceptance, don't you?'

'I know she will, but I still have to try. After all, she…'

'Is your sister,' he cut him off, 'and the relationship you want with her is just…'

'I know. But if it helps, I am a god.'

'Gods don't have mortal parents.'

'Peri and Seteau did.'

'You're just trying to throw every argument you can into the mix here, aren't you? Peri and Seteau are worshiped, you're not. You can't be a god if you're not worshipped. Those are the rules which were laid down…'

'Rules which apply to those not of divine decent,' Crovell cut him off, 'I'm of divine decent, I should be a god automatically.'

'It doesn't work like that.'

'Says who?' Crovell's face pulled into a look of desperation, 'I've spent a long time trying to rid myself of these feelings; I never wanted things to be like this, but they are and the only way I have to justify it is by calling myself what I am; a god. And I know… I know I'm not the only one in this now. Because I didn't come back expecting Jo to want me. But she did. I thought I'd have to kill my brother to give her, her powers back. But I didn't. Because she planned… because she knew I didn't have to do that. Because she got her powers back from being with me. She was manipulating the situation in a way that even I couldn't sense and in a lot of ways, I believe she's betrayed me. But I still want her... more than anything else in the world... and if I have to declare myself a god to have her than I will.'

'But it doesn't work like that; you can't be a god just because you decided to be a god. No one here will ever accept you as one, but…' he gave a heavy sigh, 'I don't see them letting you go so easily either.'

'What do you mean?' Crovell stared at him.

Sighing heavily, Covo's gaze turned to study the horizon. Even though what they'd done made him physically sick, he couldn't say he was found of the thought of letting either one of them disappear into obscurity either. What's more something in him told him the others would feel the same.

'Covo,' his step-son persisted, 'what do you mean?'

'Nothing,' he shook his head, 'I guess no one really knows what's going to happen next and I think that's what scares all of us most of all.'

* * *

Enraged Jo arrived back in her bedroom and, in her fit of anger, she began destroying her room; overturning everything and anything in her path. Screams of frustration echoed out of her, as she crashed recklessly about wondering how Ni could say those things to her and get away with it. How could he tell her Crovell wasn't enough? What the hell did he know about it?

With her anger exhausted she bitterly fell to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut against the chaos which lay all around her.

'I never knew you had such a temper on you,' her mother's voice sounded quietly from the door way.

'You can't keep me from him,' swallowing hard, she opened her eyes again, but refused to turn her gaze towards the woman who'd raised her.

'I'm aware of that Jo and I really don't want you to leave. Not like this. Not with everyone so angry and… and disgusted. But I don't know if I can ever accept you if you stay.'

'You're not Silkoneon, what are you holding to their laws for?'

'Because some of their ideals make sense and anyway, it's a modern law.'

'Why is what I want so wrong?'

'You know why.'

'If I knew why I wouldn't be asking. I mean, I know that Silkoneon law prohibits the breeding within blood, but… but I'm a god and the laws that apply to mortals don't apply to me.'

'If you really believed that you wouldn't have destroyed this room nor would you need our acceptance so much. You're not a god Jo, you're a Silkoneon. I may not know as much as I should about the whole classification system, but I do know one thing for sure; Sintoy equal Silkoneon. It doesn't matter what other blood you have in you; a Silkoneon is what you are. So stop fighting what you are.'

'I can't,' she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. 'If I do that then I can't accept myself. And how can anyone accept me, if I can't accept myself.'

'Why is acceptance so important?'

'Because it's what separates Order from Chaos. And I am Order.'

'Not judging by the state of this room you're not.'

At this she couldn't help but give a tearful half laugh, before burying her face in her hands.

'He's not enough,' she breathed, as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. 'If I can't have both, then I can't have anything. And if I wasn't immortal again, I…' she bit her lip, desperately trying to hold back the sobs of pain.

'Jo…'

'Why can't I have both,' she wailed miserably. 'Why can't I have both? Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I have what I want?'

'Because it doesn't work like that.'

'Why not? Why can't it? Why can't I have both? Why can't you just accept me?'

'Because life doesn't work like that. You of all people should understand that.'

'But I can't. I can't understand it. How am I supposed to understand something that breaks my heart? Why does life have to be so cruel?'

'Why ask questions you know the answers to?' Her mother gently stroked some of the hair back from her face. 'No matter what happens next, I will always love you Jo. You will always be my daughter, you know that, right?'

'Mm,' she nodded, feeling strangely small.

'And your father still hasn't said anything, so maybe you shouldn't think about things till he does. I can't see him accepting your relationship with Crovell, but I don't see him willingly casting you away either. Just wait,' her mother kissed her forehead, 'things might not turn out as dark as you think.'


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

The way his brother was acting left Kaiba feeling cold and, as much as he hated mistrusting him, there was just no way he was going to hand over the children he'd considered his own until Tristan was conscious and he knew for sure he was okay. Mokuba just acted as though he'd expected this reaction, which just made Kaiba feel even further removed from him than he already did. Sighing heavily, he cradled Tristan's unconscious form as he waited for him to wake. Mokuba had taken the Chip with him and Kaiba was just praying he was right about the effects this cave had. He knew the second Tristan woke up, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out the truth; although thinking that way just re-solidified his new found mistrust in Mokuba.

He must have been sat there for a full half hour, before his lover began to stir.

'Where am I?' Tristan's eyes slowly opened.

The words made fear catch in Kaiba's throat. What if Mokuba had been lying? What if Tristan couldn't remember anything?

'Seto, are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine,' he breathed in relief. 'What about you? What do you remember?'

'I'm not sure. My head feels strange... fuzzy somehow. Where's the Chip? Why aren't I wearing it anymore?' His hand wrapped around his bare wrist as though it were strangely cold or naked without the cuff he'd been wearing almost constantly for nearly seventeen years.

'It… it had to go. It… it was hurting you.'

'I don't understand.'

'The Chip was making you mind lazy, that's why you became a total blank every time you took it off,' Kaiba sucked a sharp breath in. 'You… you forming together with Win was supposed to repair the damage… or at least most of it. I'm not sure… I'm not sure how much of it I should believe. But I know… I know you can't wear it anymore and… and whatever happens from here on in…'

'I don't… I don't understand... If the Chip was making things worse why am I not a complete blank now?'

'Mokuba...'

Mokuba? You mean he's back?'

Hesitantly, Kaiba nodded.

'Where is he now?'

'I don't know, but he'll be back soon,' he half buried himself in Tristan's shoulder, suddenly finding it almost too hard to remain strong.

'Seto…?'

'You're still with me, right? Your minds not slipping away, is it?'

'I'm not sure I could tell you the time or read, but... I don't feel like things are going to slip away from me anytime soon,' Tristan gently stroked his hair. 'What did Mokuba do exactly?'

'He... he reset you to the way you were before... before you got the Chip. It's not a cure I know, but... I'm not sure there was anything else...'

'So I have to go back to being that Tristan?'

'I... I'm sorry, but... I... I know it's hard... I... I know you don't want to... to live this way, but... I'd sooner have that Tristan than no Tristan at all.' Kaiba pulled back just enough so he could see the expression on Tristan's face. 'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm... I'm sorry I did nothing when a piece of you was destroyed. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I never found a cure for you. And... and I'm even more sorry that I made you worse. I didn't mean to make you worse.'

'Hey, hey, hey,' Tristan gently stroked his cheek, 'what are all these tears about Seto? None of this was your fault. You didn't intend for things to turn out this way. Now stop crying, I don't like it when you cry, it's not natural. I know my memory sucks and this isn't going to be easy, but... you adapted to being blind Seto, I think I can learn to be like this. I just have to do what you did, right? Learn to change my mind set.'

'I'll help. I promise. I know it's not a cure. I know it'll never be a cure, but things may improve. There's a chance it won't be as bad as it was before. But even if it is I'll do everything I can so you can... so that you can be happy.'

'I know you will,' Tristan kissed him gently, 'and so will Taylor and CiCi and Damon.'

'No,' Kaiba swallowed sickly and shook his head, 'not CiCi and Damon... they...'

'Seto? Seto what happened to them?'

'I... I... chose you.'

'What?'

'I chose you. Mokuba made me chose between raising them and losing you forever or resetting you and losing them forever,' Kaiba had never felt more ashamed of anything in his life, 'and I chose you.'

Tristan was silent for a long time. It made fear pound through Kaiba's heart with every second that passed.

'Tristan...'

'Why did Mokuba ask you to do that?' Tristan's voice was muted.

'I don't really know,' Kaiba shook his head. 'I kept trying to see if there was a way I could have both, but he won't move back in with us and he won't let us have anything more to do with them; other to tell them we don't want them anymore,' he turned his head away in disgust. 'I can't believe I agreed to it. I can't believe I agreed to do that.'

'Then why didn't you…? To hell with their parentage Seto, you and I both know that they are our children. Your children. You could have raised them without me.'

'But I couldn't live without you. Don't you understand that? I couldn't live without you. I need you. I need you more than I need anyone or anything else in this world. I would die without you.'

Again Tristan was silent. Guilt and shame dried up what tears were left and filled Kaiba with a hollow kind of pain. As horrible as it might be, what he said was the truth. He could live without CiCi and Damon, but he couldn't live without Tristan. That's why he'd made the choice he'd made. But that didn't stop the guilt and shame from pressing hard against his ribcage; just because he could live without them, didn't mean he wanted to.

'You're underneath my skin Seto,' Tristan's words were slow and careful, 'you're everything to me, so I understand the decision you made. But maybe there's still a way you can have both.'

'And lose my brother forever you mean?' Kaiba lowered his gaze. 'Because that's what we're talking about, right? Betraying my brother.'

'Those children belong with us and you know it.' Tristan's jaw line hardened. 'And the way I see it, Mokuba betrayed you first. If he's not afraid to play dirty, then we shouldn't be either. I don't care what it takes; those children belong with us Seto, they're ours.'

* * *

'Why would they be in the city if they've been attacking people in the ice caverns?' Hazelnut shot him a sceptical look.

'Because its way too cold for them to live here,' Lus shrugged. 'Now come on.'

'I don't know; I mean it seems pretty stupid to me to walk right into demon central like this. Especially when only one of us is immortal.'

'Nothing will happen unless they're provoked.'

'Well gee, that fills me with a lot of confidence.'

'Oh be quiet, will you?'

'Because you have no idea what you're talking might attract,' a dark voice sounded calmly from behind them.

Turning, they saw an enigmaticly tall, dark man, in a suit of strangely glowing black armour. His lips were cruelly pulled into an evil grin, which reached the haunting epicentre of his dark eyes. His sleek black hair curled smoothly around his face, giving him a look at once angelic and yet cruelly demonic.

'Ni,' Drake breathed.

'An Ashmar, how amusing,' the devil folded his arms coldly, 'along with my baby brother and my only male cousin; this really must be my day.'

'We just came to get CiCi and Damon,' Lilac sounded strangely calm and confident, 'if you know where they are, tell us.'

'You're either a fool or a very brave little girl,' he laughed at her, 'either way, I think I like you. Ever think of joining me?'

'No thanks. Now will you tell me where they are or not?'

'What makes you think I know?'

'Because if you didn't, you would have said so already,' Lus held his ground.

'Would I now?'

'Yes.'

'I see Mummy-dearest has told you all about me,' he shifted his gaze towards Taylor. 'Although she clearly didn't teach you any manners if you feel the need to have our cousin talk for you. How long have you been in control of him for?'

'He's not in control of me,' Lus scowled.

'Then you are nothing like my aunt,' he rolled his attention back towards Lus. 'Although I really can't say that's a bad thing; she was spineless as a woman and I'm sure she'll be equally spineless as this… genderless mush she's become.'

'Bait me all you want Ni, I'm not going to rise to it,' he met his gaze. 'Now be a good cousin and tell us where CiCi and Damon are.'

'They're with their parents, bringing my total up to four.'

'What?'

'My total number of Veronsen-Vii,' he smirked.

'Veronsen-Vii?'

'Win Mokuba chose that name for them, can't say I like it much myself,' Ni shrugged. 'Still I'm not about to insult the naming choices of the only member of my family to show me any kind of respect in as long as I can remember; especially not one willing to help me.'

'Willing by his own choice or by yours?' The words came out of Lus as Taylor studied him hard.

'Oh my dear baby brother, wouldn't you like to know?'

Before any of them could say anything else, all four of them found themselves expelled from hell and back in the relative normality of Arados's room. With mutual distain they stared around at each other, before a single note of agreement passed through them; it was time to talk to the First.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

By the time the Taylor and the other made it to the room Joey had been hiding himself away in, his parents were already there. Sensing something had happened; he instantly moved towards his Dad and shot him an imploring look.

'Mokuba wants me to give up CiCi and Damon,' he sighed.

Taylor nodded, before glancing back towards the other.

'Ni seems to think Mokuba is working for him. He's also calling them Veronsen-Vii,' Lus's voice was steady and level, 'apparently that was Mokuba's idea, but he wouldn't say whether or not Mokuba joined him before or after the multiverse reset.'

'Veronsen-Vii…?' Joey shook his head half mystified. 'Mokuba working for Ni…? I'm not sure I understand, what's he up to?'

'He's up to what he's always up to,' his Dad folded his arms, 'looking for a little undeserved attention.'

'That son of yours can never just be happy with anything, can he?' Joey rolled his eyes. 'We give him several Realms and Plains to rule over and he still acts as though Fray's the one who has everything.'

'And that's my fault somehow?'

'I didn't say that, but now that you mention it, yeah it is your fault. You and Sta. You're the ones who played favourites with Fray.'

'You say that like we were the only ones playing favourites with him,' his Dad half glared. 'Fray was a child genius and we _all_ showered our attention on him. Besides it's not like I didn't try with Ni you know, but he made it difficult. Always so jealous and angry. Always blaming everyone else for his own problems. It's hard to love someone who's trying their best not to be loved.'

'You're arguing about why Ni is the way he is at a time like this,' Jo's voice sounded from the doorway. 'It doesn't matter if he and Mokuba struck a deal before or after the reset, what matters is that his control over them is a lot stronger now. Strong enough to compel them to start attacking mortals.'

'Or Masters,' Lus added.

'Mistresses,' his Dad and Joey's voice sounded almost in unison.

'Gender is irrelevant,' his Dad shrugged, 'we're still Mistresses.'

'Okay, but right now that really doesn't make that much of a difference,' Lus sighed. 'I think he's planning to send them after you guys.'

'Mokuba would never…' his Dad started, but quickly fell silent. 'Is that why they wanted CiCi and Damon? Are they…'

'They're not under Ni's influence yet,' Jo's voice was steady and calm, 'their love for you and Tristan is too strong right now. That's why Mokuba needs you to abandon them, to start turning that love into hatred. And it will, we've all seen what CiCi's capable of when she's upset, just imagine what she'll become like if…'

Suddenly enraged Taylor slapped his hand over Jo's mouth and glared at her. For the first time since he'd become like this he suddenly wished he was able to speak. But no matter how hard he tried, the network of neurones which made the thoughts in his head formulate into spoken words just wouldn't fire. Instead all he could really manage was an intangible grunt and it left him feeling frustrated.

'We've got to get them back,' his Dad's voice was filled with determination. 'They can't grow up like that. I won't let them grow up like that.'

'And nor will I,' Joey sighed, 'and if we can, we have to get Mokuba and Serenity back too.'

'They're lost.'

'You don't know that.'

'My brother was forcing me to choose between…'

'You've already said. But I still don't believe they're completely lost.'

'You didn't see him,' his Dad shook his head and turned away, 'that was not my brother. That was more like... more like that future imposter...'

'But that doesn't mean we can't get him back,' Joey's eyes were filled with a seriously determined look. 'From what I can gather, until you tell CiCi and Damon they're to live with him, he has no power over them, right? They need to feel betrayed by you to start losing their faith in you.'

'I guess…'

'I don't guess, I know,' Joey pulled himself up to his full height. 'Whatever you do, do not let them see you until we can find away to get the kids back.'

'Yeah,' his Parto rolled his eyes, 'because playing hide and seek with Mokuba is exactly how I plan on spending my time for the next… god only knows how long.'

'But it might be the only way to save them.'

'I'm... _blind_ remember?' His Dad gritted his teeth. 'And Tristan... I mean, we can't exactly go on the run now right now, can we? That means we have no choice but to hide. It doesn't matter if they're Veronsen or Veronsen-Vii or whatever, where the hell are we supposed to go to hide from them?'

'Up,' he pointed. 'If they've been living down there, then they…'

'I get it,' he nodded. 'I guess the First has finally instilled her intelligence into you, because that's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say.' He paused for a moment. 'The three of us will go.'

'Three?' Drake squeaked in alarm. 'You mean Taylor's going too?'

'He has to or else…'

'But…!'

Taylor shot him a look and flicked his hand to silence him. He knew this was going to be hard on the younger boy, but he also knew it was something he had to do. Moving towards him, he pulled him into a hug.

'Why do you have to go?' Drake's voice trembled more than a little. 'I can hide you with me.'

Shaking his head, he sighed. _I'm sorry_; he tried to convey his thought, praying there really were belated telepathic powers within him, _but you have to let me do this. I have to go with my parents, please understand._

Drake's hands gripped onto his shirt, as he curled himself in tighter.

'Please don't leave me.'

_I don't have a choice,_ he thought back. _Please, please understand,_ he pulled himself away and gently stroked the younger boy's face.

'Will you come back soon?'

He could do nothing but shrug and sigh heavily again.

'I'll miss you.'

_I know,_ he again tried to convey his thoughts to the younger boy, _and I'll miss you too, but there's nothing I can do. I'll be back when I can. Just wait, you'll see._

* * *

'You can stay wherever you like,' SK led them through the white plated corridors of the heavenly Plain, 'I mean, you guys do technically own this place.'

Taylor sighed heavily and shifted his gaze away. Clearly the young Kaiba wasn't overly thrilled at the thought of living with his father's cousin. But it was hardly an ideal situation, so enthusiasm wasn't exactly needed.

'This is stupid,' Tristan rolled his eyes, 'I don't understand why we have to do this. I mean, it's just Mokuba, isn't it?'

'Have you forgotten...?' Kaiba left his question unfinished. 'Look Tristan, Mokuba isn't the person we know anymore, so we'll just have to get used to the idea of living here, okay?'

'This is no place for us to be staying, Seto. Why can't we stay somewhere else?'

'And here was me thinking you were Win,' SK shot him a look. 'I mean, the true face of Win.'

'What are you talking about? I'm still a few parts short of being Win,' he frowned in confusion. 'And I'm still alive. This is no place for the living. We're only supposed to come here when we die.'

For a few long moments SK stared at Tristan in confusion. He didn't know what it was exactly, but something wasn't right with this picture. His eyes glanced down towards Tristan's wrist and he couldn't help but note the missing Chip.

'Tristan calm down, this is just a temporary solution, okay?' Kaiba tried to reassure him. 'We'll give it a month. If things are resolved by then...'

'This situation is too stressful,' Tristan pressed his hands to the side of his head.

'I know, but I need you to stay focused and remember why we're here.'

'I'll do my best, but... I can feel things slipping away.'

At those words Taylor's eyes went wide with fear and SK felt a cold feeling of dread move through him. He found himself licking his lips several times, uncertain as to how to shape the next question.

'Seto...' SK hesitated, 'Seto when Mokuba made you choose between Tristan and the kids, what exactly did he say?'

'Does that matter?' Kaiba turned his head away.

'Seto, where is Tristan's Chip? Does Mokuba have it?'

'I don't want to talk about this now. I'm tired; it's been a long day. Too long.'

'Tristan's been a total blank the last few times he's had the Chip off,' SK licked his lips again. 'What exactly was Mokuba's deal with you?'

'The short version is that the Chip was causing more harm than good, preventing Win from filling in the hole within me,' Tristan's voice was dry. 'Mokuba took my mind back to how it was right before I got the Chip. And now... now I have to learn to live without it and hope that things might improve somehow.'

'If he could take your mind back that far, why couldn't he have taken it all the way back to before you have these problems?' The words rushed out of SK almost of their own accord.

'Mokuba didn't say exactly, but I think I've figured it out,' Kaiba lowered his head. 'The Chip treated the problem as a mental thing, that's why it was damaging Tristan's mind. Because the problem isn't his mind, it never has been. The problem is that a piece of him is missing and it's not something you can just replace.'

'Do... do the others know?'

'No. I plan to tell them, but there's too much going on right now. Besides, Mokuba also said something about how Tristan slowly fusing with Win was supposed to repair the problem. I know the Chip has been blocking that for a long time, but hopefully things won't be as bad as they were and they might even improve. But until we know for sure I don't want them thinking they have to worry about Tristan now too.'

'But keeping this to yourself caused a lot more problems than it solved last time.'

'But this isn't like the last time SK,' Kaiba shook his head. 'We're not burying our heads in the sand and somehow hoping it will go away. We're going to deal with it, head on, and make it something manageable. Something we can learn to live with. Just like I've learnt to live with being blind.'

'And Taylor's muteness? Are you saying he has to learn to live with that?' SK stared at him, not sure how to take this.

'There's still a chance that could be temporary, but if its not then we'll deal with it too. No more running away. No more pretending.'

For a few long moments SK was silent. There was something about the way his cousin was behaving which filled SK with his own sense of realisation. He too had been burying his head in the sand and denying certain truths which had been staring him in the face for a long time now. Suddenly he felt a strange rush of power run through him, as a new kind certainty crept into his mind. He didn't know why and he didn't know how, but suddenly he knew a little of what was to come, for him anyway. Just like the three of them there was a piece of him missing, but unlike them his was destined to be filled. The only thing he didn't know yet was how and that was something he would have to wait to find out.

The End.


End file.
